Maybrid's
by Clockwork's Apperentice
Summary: Danny, after reciving a personal invitation to a new school, decides to go. I know. Owls, feathers, and three-headed dogs? Sorry, but that's not the case. Join Danny in a school for Halfas. T for safety. TT mentioned often and some X-overness, but mainly DP-centric.
1. Chapter 1

**Super long AN at bottom. Just FYI**

**DISCLAIMER! I own nothing I don't own! … I said it. You now have no reason to sue! **

* * *

Danny flew back, slamming into the side of a record company. Skulker is after his pelt again. This time claiming it will be on his fireplace. Of course, Danny made a witty comment back, which is now why Skulker is aiming his blaster at him.

"Any last words, Ghost Child?" He asked threateningly. The Halfa grinned mischievously.

"Just two." Skulker raised an eyebrow, indicating his interest. "See ya," and Danny phased through the wall he had slammed into, resulting in him not hearing Skulker's curses.

Danny glanced around his new surroundings. The walls were painted a cheery yellow, the carpet was white too-boot, and four stone-shocked people were currently running out of the building. Good thing, too, because Skulker had phased through the wall in hot pursuit.

"Whelp! Get back here so your pelt—"

"Can it, Skulker. I'm in no mood today!" The Halfa opened up the Fenton Thermos, a silver soup container made for catching ghosts, and a light blue beam illuminated from it. Skulker didn't even have a chance as he was sucked into the contraption unwillingly.

Danny sighed lightly at the uneventful night. Sure, Skulker had shown up, but he really wanted to just, oh, do something productive. For, if he was done ghost-hunting, then he had to do his homework… which is due tomorrow…

'Crap!' Danny thought angrily. He flew off towards his house, a three-story building (four, including the OPs center), with a big and obvious neon sign that read 'Fenton Works.' Outside the building stood two young teens, most likely around sixteen or so. One male and one female. He changed back, but not before making sure they didn't see him.

The girl had blonde hair with a pink stripe rippling at the tips. Her dark green eyes matched her outfit perfectly: a light green blouse and dark jeans. She wore tennis shoes that were white also. 'A fan of green,' the Halfa thought.

The male has a bit taller, chestnut skin, brown eyes, and a black, elbow length tee. His light colored skinny jeans were held up by a silver belt.

The two were talking to his mom, whom of which was in her usual attire.

"But Mrs. Fenton, the school we attend would love to have your son attending," the girl said in a calm, sweet voice.

Maddie frowned at the two, then she noticed her son. "Danny, could you come over here?" When Danny didn't move, she added, "Now."

The Halfa trotted to his mother's side, a protective look on his face. "Yeah, Mom?"

The girl spoke, "Daniel Fenton, Maybrid's School has excepted you as a student. It seems as if Mrs. Fenton has a right to tell us you can't go, when it is your choice."

The boy placed his hand on the girl's shoulder, a smile remaining on his face. "Sydney, don't be so rude. I know you are stressed but—"

Maddie had had it. "Look, I don't know who you kids are, but you want me to send my son to a school in Florida? What are you? Insane? My children need to be here!"

"Mom?" Danny asked, now very nervous. "What are you talking about? Who are they?"

The boy's smile lightened, as if in an understanding manner. "I am Parker, my girlfriend here is Sydney. We come from Maybrid's School for the Gifted and you have received a full scholarship up until the end of college."

The girl huffed, she didn't like it here. Why would Mrs. Herbelle send them to Amity? They're sitting ducks with all the ghost detection equipment. It's a wonder the GiW hasn't shown up yet. But then again, this Halfa had stayed hidden for, what? Two years? It's a wonder. Especially considering he lives with ghost hunters.

"Why on Earth would a school except me? I barely pass any of my classes," Danny said, more curious then angry.

Maddie looked at her son. She loved him with all her heart… she really wanted him to be happy. That settles it. If he wants to go, he can go. No matter how sad it makes her…

"Our school focuses on bringing out the best in our students. We don't like to except perfect students. The schools that do usually do that for stupid reasons. Our top priority is to bring out what makes you, you," the male said promptly, answering the younger Halfa's question.

Danny didn't know how to respond. This school sounded… okay. He wanted to go. But, first… "Where is the school?"

Sydney smiled, this was her question. True, she loved her boyfriend, but she was also very competitive. "Daytona, Florida. It's right along the coast line if you wanna go for a walk." 'Or a fly,' she mentally added.

"But, but, what about my friends?" He asked. There was no way he would leave his friends to protect the town, but, they didn't need to know that. Plus, he wouldn't just pack up and leave his best buds!

"They haven't been excepted into our school," Parker informed. Human's couldn't go there unless it was V.I.S.I.T. Day. (V: Visiting, I: introduced to others, S: staying over one night, maybe two, I: informing about the school and students, T: Ta-ta.)

Of course, the school only help students improve their talents, not tell them how to use them. But, they do give a great shove for the side of light. After all, with the increase in meta-human, hero, and super villain activity, one can never be sure what side they're on.

"Really?" Danny was awed. These teens were offering him a good school and, most importantly, ghost free. But his town… it needed him. He couldn't just pack up and leave, could he?

"Yes," Sydney answered. She new what was going through his head. God dammit! If only he was just another normal Halfa, one that had inherited his powers. Just because you're the student aid means you have to go and pick up strays…

Then it clicked. Danny could leave. The only reason ghost attacked was him, and they would follow him. He might even be able to train in different conditions, possibly become a hero in Daytona, too. The ghost haunted him, not the town.

All he'd had to do was reset the lock on the portal and he should be good to go.

Pros: No Dash, lesser ghosts, new friends, a better school, no over-protective sister, the list kept going on!

Cons: Maybe a ghost here and there his parents had to fight, and Dash would be less a punching bag. But Danny didn't care for the last one. And leaving his friends behind, but Danny was sure they'd understand.

"I guess I could go," he said honestly.

Maddie was shocked. She hadn't expected her son's friends to be able to attend something similar, much less for her honey to say yes. But, he wanted to go; and was she to ruin her son's life.

"If you want to go, Sweetie," she agreed. "Then you have my support."

"I do," Danny answered.

* * *

Danny looked out of his plane seat. He was to land in ten minutes and he was incredibly nervous. Sam would have a fit about this school, it was said to be 'haunted.' Tucker would, too, though for a different reason. The school, he had looked it up, was one of the most technologically advanced schools in the country, funded by its head mistress, Marline Herbelle.

But Danny felt that something was off. They weren't telling them something, and it was something important, too.

* * *

Something was way off. Yeah, it was nice and felt okay. Only problem? His ghost sense went off every ten or so seconds. He was sure the two teens, the ones from earlier who were taking him the the headmistress, had noticed. And they didn't care.

The headmistress was a tall women. Six-foot-eight, as she said. Her name was Mrs. Herbelle. She had strawberry-red hair and fainted green eyes. She wore a plain, blue top and jeans to match. Mrs. Herbelle's voice was calm, if not a little raspy. She spoke using perplexing grammar and large words that Danny didn't know the meaning of.

"You must be Daniel Fenton," she mentioned.

Danny nodded. "Danny, please." His ghost sense went off again.

"Well, then, Danny, let me inform you of some things that go on in this school." She noted that the new student was very nervous, as if he was afraid of why his ghost sense kept going off. "First and foremost, this is a school for Halfas."

Danny gaped.

"Don't interrupted, please. You would've been noted earlier if my student aids had been able to speak in private with you, but they couldn't've. Another thing, humans aren't permitted here unless it is V.I.S.I.T Day, a day when ghostly powers for Halfas seem to shut off. Well, they do because of all the energy in this school. When that time comes, parent who are unaware of your powers and friends, I've been told your's know, are aloud to visit and stay one night. Any questions?"

"You better bet I have questions! Why am I only finding out about this now? Why am I now just invited here? And, how do you even know about my ghost half?"

Mrs. Herbelle wasn't at all phased by his words. After twenty years of teaching, a students ramble only meant so much. "You are only finding out about this now because we just found out about your ghost half, and, therefore, you have discovered us. Same answer to the other question. How do we know? We have friends placed world-wide. We have some friends in the Ghost Zone, but they don't visit often… So I was right on it when I found out you were a Halfa, alike thousands in the world."

Danny glanced down at his shoes, now mortally embarrassed. But, now, he had another question… "What about Vlad? He's a Halfa, why didn't he ever attend?"

"If you are talking about Plasmius, then let me assure you, we have no intention of letting him discover us. That Halfa is a brit, if we could've, we'd have taken him in before college. But he was in college when he gained his powers, and he used them ruthlessly. A quality we don't except here often. Other schools might, but we, however, don't."

Danny sat in silence. He was very glad others were like him, don't get him wrong, but now, what caused all of these Halfas? Did they go through the same excruciating pain he went through in the damn ghost portal? He hoped no one besides him– not counting Plasmius– ever went through that.

"Now, here is your schedule," she handed him an iPad, "This has all your selective classes, which you can chose, and some files and ranks on you and other students."

"Ranks?"

She nodded. "When a student increases in strength, we measure it in ranks. When a student gets an A or higher on an exam or test, it is on there. If someone does something incredible, it is added."

"Oh."

"Yes, well, Parker, go ahead and show him to the dorm rooms."

The teen nodded politely, "Come on, Danny. I'll show you the way."

Danny was about to get up, when he paused. "Mrs. Herbelle, is there anything I need to be careful about?"

The headmistress smiled kindly at Danny, noting that he was observant. "Well, Danny, there is. However, most of the stuff you need to find out on your own. Maybrid's has many secrets; most I am still unaware of. But I will tell you this, get a goos rest tonight. I bet soon, once people find out who you are, you'll get a few challenges."

"Challenges?"

"A battle with someone else to 'up' your power status. Sorta like a 'level up' in a video game, only you just get more experience." She took a deep breath as she moved some papers around on her desk. "Now, scoot. I need to get work done."

Danny nodded and followed Parker out of the room, now very nervous. Would he fit in, or would he be the odd-one-out again?

* * *

Danny's schedule:

Monday

9:30: Power Development

11:00: Astronomy 

12:00: Lunch

1:00: LA. 

2:30: Flight 

4:00: Sword Fighting.

5:00: Ghostly Artifacts

6:00: Dinner & Social.l

7:30: Ice Development. 

8:30: Dessert.

11:00: Lights out.

Danny looked at the door nervously. It was a dark oak door with a metal panel reading: Nikki, Patricia, and Tara are present. It was 9:26, four minutes until his first class; Power Development.

His hand sweating, Danny reached for the handle, only to find the door locked.

"You're supposed to phase through, you know," a male voice said from behind. Danny whirled around to come face-to-face with a boy his age. He had fairly tanned skin, shaggy, black hair, a skintight black shirt layered over with a green camo. He had on black cargo pants and a pair of black converse, too-boot.

"Oh," he said, "are you knew?" Danny nodded nervously. "I'm sorry. We don't get many new students here." The boy stuck out his hand, "My name's Jack. Though, in my ghost form, I go by Logi. What's your name?"

Danny clasped the boy's hand, and smiled. "Danny, Danny Fenton." The boy got a horrified look on his face. Was this kid… nah… but just to be safe…

"Like the famous ghost hunters?" he inquired

Danny frowned, but quickly replaced it with an even wider smile. "Yeah, I'm their son."

Jack tried to relaxed a bit, but remained tense. "Well, then, what's your ghostly name?"

"Phantom, Danny Phantom."

Instantly, all tension in Jack dissipated. "You're the ghost hero from Amity? I never knew he was a Halfa…"

Danny smiled wider, then glanced at the clock above the door. 9:28.

"Well?" Another new voice asked. "Are you two going to stand there or are you going to go in?"

The voice reminded Danny a bit of Sam. Danny gave a smile as a 'hello' to the girl. She had a decently strong build, medium length, white hair. Her eyes were a teal gray, making Danny feel a bit trapped. She wore a white long sleeved shirt with a short sleeved black vest over it. Her black skinny jeans had white stitching. 'Someone like to be flashy,' he thought.

"You must be knew. I'm Ariana, but please, call me Ari." She didn't bother to stick out her hand, for both were full. She held a small notebook in one and a big text book in the other.

"I'm Danny," Danny replied calmly. This girl seemed… a bit girly… yet, she reminded him of Sam. How was that even possible?

Ari grinned greatly, then said, "C'mon, we have class, you know. Can't be late for your first day, now can we?" Ari was hiked up. It rarely happens, considering she spends all night in the moonlight.

Jack rolled his eyes. He was plentiful use to Ari's behavior. Bold, sarcastic, friendly, and loyal. "Where's Mark?" They weren't friends, but he might as well be curious. Mark was always here on time, but his name wasn't on the panel. But, admittedly, Jack was really glad another boy, excluding Mark and Ben, whom of which he rarely saw, would be with them in their… special classes.

Ari's smile got wider. "He's visiting his parents right now. He should be here tomorrow, Ben told me," she answer before turning back to Danny. "Well?"

Danny took a step back, letting the pathway to the door open. "After you," he said in a mocking professional voice.

Ari raised her eyebrows slightly, but quickly got over it. She phased through the door.

'I'm going to have to get used to that,' Danny thought.

Jack have a silent laugh. "C'mon, hero, you're in our territory now," and he phased them both through the door.

The room was a gym-sized room, completely cleared of all furniture, besides a small shelf of cubbies, and valuables. A tall, male coach was chatting with three other students, all girls, and looked painfully annoyed. He was bald, had pale blue eye, wore an average gray and baggy shirt along with gray sweats.

"Tara, I don't care if—" he tried to say, only to be interrupted by a black haired girl.

"Mr. Henderson, rock climbing would be a great thing to add into Power Development!"

She had on a black and baggy black shirt, gray sweats, combat boots, and a headband. Her black hair was in a long, low pony.

The coach clenched his fists, then released a burst of white energy. "Silence, please," he said stressed. "Tara, you have a Rock Climbing class later today. You do not need to do it this period, too. Now," he turned to face a girl with chocolate brown hair, "what is it you want, Nicole? Make it quick."

"I left my books in my dorm! If I could go and get them now, I won't be late for Physics!" she tried to no prevail. The girl had her hair in a French braid that reached mid-back. She wore a white turtle neck and a black mini skirt, lavender tights, a brown belt, and black Mary Janes.

"I don't care, Nikki. If it doesn't concern your health, powers, or attitude, then it doesn't matter to me. Now, go set up the course to practice teleportation."

'Rude much?' Danny thought.

Nikki did so, muttering a few thing under her breath. Nicole wasn't one to do that; she was always so calm and clever. She flew up, still in human form, and activated some sort of machine.

Jack hardly even noticed. "Mr. Henderson! The new boy's here!" He shouted, pointing over to Danny.

Mr. Henderson looked over to them, then smiled. "You must be Daniel. Why don't all of you shift and then we can begin?"

Ariana had black completely cover her body in a wavy fashion.

Nikki, Danny remembered, had a violet ring appear around her center, the way Danny's did, and began to change her form.

Tara's skin made clanking sounds, like metal, as her image rearranged itself. It kinda reminded him of Skulker… creepy.

Vines wrapped around Jack instantly, encasing him in a cocoon.

'That must be Patricia,' Danny thought as Patricia's mouth twitched as her image just changed instantly in a flash of hot-white.

Danny just summoned his blue-white rings.

When all of the changing was through, Ariana had on the same outfit with just reverse colors. Her hair was now pitch black, a white line flowing across it. Her eyes became a darker gray, almost looking silver.

Nikki wore a lavender, collared, and long-sleeves dress with light blue rights underneath. A pair of dark purple boots went up just above her ankles and a pair of wrist-length gloves were on her hands. A light blue belt rested on her hips. She had on bright, but light, pink lipstick and a clip with a "NA" on it. Her hair was in a lose pony tail and now a lavender-grayish shade. Her eyes were a vivid pastel violet.

Tara wore a simple karate outfit with a black belt. Her hair was now a reflective silver, as we're her eyes. Her hair was pulled into high pigtails, and the hair now reached down to her hips.

The other girl wore a black jumpsuit, fingertip less icy blue gloves and boots, and white belt. But, most shockingly, she had a knife by her side. Another quality that was odd was her hair. It looked like an ignited icy-fire. It was like Ember's, just lighter and down.

Jack had a white hoodie, hood covering his face, black gloves and sweats, then a pair of snowy white boots, in which his sweats were tucked into. His eyes were a vivid green, a lot like Danny's, but his had more life in them.

Danny was in his signature black jumpsuit with white boots, gloves, belt, and collar. His hair was now pure white, so white, in fact, it would make snow look black. His eyes became a radioactive green, glowing vividly. His skin tanned a bit, all this making him look a bit older. Then, there was his DP symbol on his chest.

Nikki and the Patricia stared at Danny. "You're," Patricia said, "Danny Phantom?" Danny nodded. "Oh yeah! This'll be even more fun."

Danny creased his eyebrows in confusion. "What'll be more fun? What are you're names in ghost form, by the way?" He added after a thought.

Behind him, Ari laughed. "Well, right now, that's Merger," she pointed to the Patricia, "That's Metalia," gestured to Tara, "That's Loji," Jack, "She's Nikki Apparition," she pointed to Nikki. Then she smiled and set her books on the ground. They began to glow with a black energy, then flew back into a small shelf of cubbies. "And I'm Shadow. Today were supposed to do a power check. Flight speed, invisibility, intangibility, and then some of our other powers not all of us have."

Danny nodded slowly. He really wanted to do really good, maybe even show off. But, it'd have to wait.

"Now that introductions are over," Mr. Henderson said. "Let's test the flight speeds. Merger, you're up first."

Merger nodded and walked over to a platform. 'Where did that come from?' Danny thought, purely confused; he voiced his question.

"It's a special thing with the school. If we need something for training, in this case a starting platform, it gets provided." Ari explained.

"Thanks."

Shadow laughed.

Merger was now on the platform, squatting. She was determined to beat her record. Of course, no one would ever beat Ari's, she can fly at light speeds. But Merger would totally beat Nikki's… she hoped.

"Go!" Coach Henderson yelled.

Merger instantly bounded off the platform, flying. The teacher watched, wrote something down, watched, wrote, then said, "98 MPH, Patricia. Nicely done!"

Merger smiled, then came to the ground. She was panting greatly, but was smiling. She had achieved half of her goal. Her old record was 95, but she didn't beat Nikki's. Merger isn't a flyer.

"Nikki, your up," Mr. Henderson said.

Smirking, Nikki flew up to the platform and took a stance. "Go!" And she leapt.

The coach did the same thing he had done for Merger. "125 MPH, Nikki."

Nikki landed. She hadn't beaten her record, but she didn't try. She wanted to see how well Danny could do.

Speaking of Danny, he was do relieved. This would be easy. Six months ago he had a speed of 112, who knows how fast he is now?

"Loji, c'mon up."

Loji went up. Flying wasn't his thing. He didn't belong in air. This would end badly, like most flight tests do. "Go!" He took off, after four-seconds, though, he lost altitude. Coach Henderson shook his head. "67 MPH, Jack. And you didn't even last ten-seconds."

Loji got up sluggishly, sighed, and went to stand next to Nikki.

"C'mon, Daniel. Let's see what you got," he said, gesturing towards the platform.

Danny nodded, "Danny, please," he asked, receiving a nod.

Now on the platform and in his takeoff stance, Danny waited for the signal. "Go!"

And he shot off. He did a few laps, laughing the whole way. He never did get to fly as fast as he wanted anymore. Enough broken items in the lab were a reasonable reason.

"Way to go, Phantom! 214 MPH!"

Nikki's jaw dropped, Merger smiled, Loji clapped, and Ariana gave a nod.

"Well, let's see how all of you are doing on—" Mr. Henderson began, but was interrupted by Danny.

"Ariana didn't go, coach."

Coach Henderson shrugged. "Last time she went we spent four weeks rebuilding this place from the sonic boom, alone. After that, she's excused from all flight tests."

Danny's eyes widened. She can fly super fast? God, this was either a really good school or Ari was just too good. He hoped it was the first.

"Now… let's move on to invisibility, shall we?"

The students nodded.

"Okay, Shadow, you're up."

She smiled, then vanished from sight. Her form was just visible, like it bended the light a bit.

"Good enough," Mr. Henderson said, sighing as he wrote down something.

"I blend in with shadows, you know that," Ari defended herself. "Light bends my form…"

The coach ignored her. "Patty, you go."

"Don't call me Patty," Merger mumbled under her breath. She only liked it when her friends called her that. And the Mr. Henderson wasn't her friend. But she did so and vanished.

There wasn't a single bend in her invisibility.

"Perfection, as usual, Patty," the coach teased. "How about, Danny. Let's see your invisibility."

Danny vanished from sight instantly. It was the quickest invisibility activation the coach had ever seen.

"That was amazing, Daniel. Loji?"

Jack groaned, but vanished. His form was disoriented, but not as bad as Shadow's.

"Better then last time, Jack. Nikki?"

Nikki vanished. She had been the fastest to vanish before Danny, yet, her form was just… there. Like you knew she was there, but couldn't see her.

"Good, now, time for intangibility. Danny you–"

The bell rang before they could move on. "So much for training," he mumbled. "Class dismissed."

They fled the room.

* * *

Astronomy was next. He had the class with Ari. It had about ten other students in the room, all giving him and Ariana disgusted looks, but Ari seemed unfazed by them, so Danny acted like he never noticed.

The room was a hexagonal shape, the walls and ceiling all painted like the night sky.

Their teacher was a short women. She was a bit chubby, pale, freckled, had bright red hair and pastel yellow eyes. Her voice was high pitched and cheery. Danny was suddenly glad Sam wasn't here. She would've ran out of the room at the sight of the women.

A boy in the front row waved to Ari, who smiled and began to walk over to him. "Hi, Ben," she greeted cheerfully. Ben had a green cap that read 'Go Packers!' on it, his hair was a weak black, brown eyes, he wore a long-sleeved, baggy, red tee, blue jeans, and had the same sneakers as Danny.

"'Sup, Arar," (R-A) he replied, using the nickname he had given her when they first met. Ari refused to be called that by anyone else, for Ben was the first person she had met here a– what was it?– a few months ago. "Who's the trailer?" He asked, referring to Danny.

Ariana breathed a laugh. "This is Danny. Danny, that's Ben. Don't let his cool attitude fool you too much, he thinks he's a ladies man."

Ben sat straighter in his seat. "That's because I am," he stated simply. Ari rolled her eyes as she set her books down on a dest to the right of Ben. She patted the desk next to her, the one that wasn't occupied, signaling for Danny to sit.

Danny did, a knowing smile on his face. This boy was a lot like Tucker, Nikki and Ari were like Sam, Patricia was a lot like Valerie, and Tara… he didn't know what to think about her. But, he had nine friends, now. That's six more then yesterday.

"Students," the teacher said. "Today we will be discussing the constellation Orion…"

**-After class…-**

"Danny," Mrs. Gray called, for that was the teacher's name. Danny found that ironic. Her name was Gray, but she was so preppy. "Can you stay after class for a bit? The rest of you are dismissed."

As soon as she said dismissed, the bell rang, and all the students filed out.

"Danny," Ari said, "I'll save you a seat in the cafeteria." Then she headed out, followed closely by Ben.

The teacher sighed and rubbed her temples. This boy was incredibly good at Astronomy. The only student who barely came close to comparing was Benjamin. And, to top it off, this boy was one of those freaks.

Mrs. Gray was the mother of Robert Gray and Petalia, the main bully of the school and sweet nine-year-old Petal.

"Yes, ma'am?" Danny asked suddenly, bring his teacher back into reality.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Daniel–"

"Danny," he instantly corrected.

"Danny," she said stressfully. "Who taught you all you know about stars?" This was valuable info she needed. Their school was supposed to have the best classes available. And to have a single person teaching others better then they were was inexcusable. Of course, the students didn't know that, though.

"The internet, Mrs. Gray."

That was it? Did this boy spend all hours of his night looking up stars and constellations?

This boy was sure to be one of her best students.

Maybe she could warm up to him. Just maybe.

* * *

Considering how few people were in all of his classes, Danny was quite surprised to find almost 200 students in the cafeteria. Carefully choosing his place, he found a seat with Ari, Jack, and Patricia, all in human form. He briefly wondered where Ben had went, but forgot when he noticed the next detail.

They had a table all to themselves. All the other tables had six people to a bench, but here, Ari sat on one side next to Patricia while Jack sat across from them.

"Who's the newbie?" A sinister voice asked from behind. What was it with people sneaking up on him?

Ari didn't notice the bully behind Danny, and instead patted a seat next to her. She just loved to irritate the A-listers. "Sit here, Danny. I bet Robert and his snot-nosed friends wouldn't want you with them."

Danny complied, instantly knowing who Robert was. He was a tall man, 5'8, had a buzz-cut, strong build, and wore A-list clothes. Robert had all his mother's genes. Well, all but two. His massive size and muscles.

"Ariana, he hasn't even introduced himself. In fact, I'm surprised we already have a new student. Didn't we pick you up a few months ago off the side of the street?"

Ariana glared at the jock, her eyes glowing the midnight blue. "You know what, Robert? You're right," Ari burst. The cafeteria suddenly got very silent. Ariana never admitted defeat. Something was coming… "He hasn't even showed you his ghost form. Show them, Danny."

Confused and embarrassed, Danny's stomach twisted as he complied.

More gasps.

This was it? … This? Robert hadn't been expecting that.

"His ghostly ego is Danny Phantom, Robert. Did you know that? Did you know he also has a flight speed one-point-five times better than yours, hmmm?" Ari really likes to annoy jocks. She tends to do that with a lot of her enemies.

Robert was lost for words. He hadn't been expecting this. Phantom was a strong, loyal, ghost. He was a Halfa? Not only that, but one of the mutant ones? How the hell was he so powerful?

Ari's mouth twitched, but she quickly turned it into a smirk and sat down. "I thought so," she said.

The lunch room was in whispers the rest of the day.

* * *

Danny sat next to Patricia during English class. Ari, Tara, Nikki, and Jack were all seated on the other side of the room, entranced in their own conversation.

Their teacher was a female, short, skinny, blonde, and boring. Her voice was more of a monotone then Mr. Lancer's, making it incredibly easy to tune out.

Still confused about lunches events, Danny whispered to Patricia, "What was all that about during lunch?"

Patricia looked over at the new Halfa, a sorrow filled-look on her face. "Jocks like Robert were born as a Halfa. It's a dominant trait, so it is passed down strongly. People who inherit the gift think themselves above the 'mutant' ones."

Danny rolled his eyes. "So, it's like the Harry Potter issue with muggle-borns and 'pure blooded wizards'?"

"Pretty much," was Patricia's reply.

"So… are we going to have to fight an evil villain and stop him from killing off all 'mutant Halfas' and humans?" Danny joked.

"I sure hope not."

Danny laughed, earning a few odd looks from his other classmates.

* * *

Danny had flight next. It was a class with Ari (how many classes did he have with her?), Nikki, and Tara.

It was just a round room with no teacher. This class, this period in peculiar, Nikki told him, was too dangerous to risk teachers lives in.

Danny got to see Shadow fly for the first time.

It was very, very impressive.

But, all in all, this was Danny's favorite class so far. These two girls and him would be very good friends.

* * *

Danny found his sword fighting class pointless. He made a mental note to replace it with a free period later.

* * *

Ariana, Danny, and Nikki all had Ghostly Artifacts together. This class, like English, was shared by most students; Robert included.

Danny Phantom was a mutant Halfa? This utterly sucked, yet, made him feel proud. After all, he was born this way, and when you're born this way you're already better than those mutant ones; which meant he was above Phantom.

Nikki glanced at Danny. He was cute, sure, but she likes someone else.

The teacher was a tall man, 6'5, had shaggy brown hair, and fun-filled brown eyes. His skin was lightly tanned, and a smile was plastered onto his lips.

"Okay, class, we start a big project this week."

Groans escaped the class.

"Don't give me that, class. This time you get to be in a group of three." Not receiving any protests, he continued. "You will pick an artifact from this book, which was conveniently written by my brother."

Danny instantly gaped when he saw the book. It was Freakshow's.

"You will choose an artifact, read all about it, then search for it. If you find it, then you get an extra ten points added onto the grade. If not, it's totally okay. Are there any questions?"

Danny raises his hand.

"Ah, the new boy. Yes, Danny?"

"I didn't know Freakshow had a brother. When did you leave the circus business?" He wasn't trying to be rude. No, not at all. But ever since the Reality Gauntlet…

The teacher gave a hearty laugh. "I disowned my family when I became a Halfa. This book," he held it up, "was in the library."

'They have a library?'

"I just know my brother's work when I see it. Anyone else?"

It was silent.

"Good. This is due in three weeks, kids. Now, go pick your partners."

As you would've guessed, Ari, Nikki, and Danny ended up in a group.

Robert was with a blonde boy, Luis, and a red head girl, Shelby.

Robert flipped through his copy, but stopped on a certain page. "The Soul Shredder. Let's do this one!" His group agreed eagerly.

Danny had been through this book tons of times. He new every artifact like the back of his hand. So, when he found the artifact he knew more about then anyone, besides Freakshow, you can imagine what his first thought was.

"You wanna do this one?" He asked, hoping they would say yes.

Nikki looked at it and smiled. "Yeah, that'd be cool. Ari?"

"I don't see why not. What made you choose this one, Danny?"

Danny smirked, remebering the 'vacation.' "Let's just say the Reality Gauntlet and I have come to some disagreements…"

"O-okay," Nikki said, closing the book. "So, I'm guessing you know all about it?"

"I know the pattern to activate it."

"How the hell did a freak like you get that information?" Robert spat, not wanting Phantom to get a better grade then him. He has been, after all, the top of his class (ones without Memory), since fourth grade.

"Becuase," Danny began, "unlike you, I've been fighting for my life. I don't hide under others shadows to protect me."

"Ooooooooo, he just bruned you, Robert," Ariana laughed.

The jock stomped away, his two patners laughing.

* * *

Dinner was nice. Robert and the rest of the A-list left him be because of the ordeal that had happened during Artifacts.

A new boy was sitting with them. His name was Mark. He had blueish hazel eyes, Emo style, light brown hair, he wore a green hoodie with blue jeans and sneakers.

His crush, for it was obvious he liked her, was sitting with them. She went by Vicky, had strawberry blonde hair cut like a hime-style, but not cut like an actual hime, midnight blue eyes, she wore a rich lavender halter-neck hip length dress, black leggings, white converse, yellow choker, white hairband and silver hoop earrings. She wasn't beautiful, but she was pretty.

Ben was with them, too.

Mark was a bit tense. It was like he didn't want anyone close to him besides his friends, which Danny totally understood.

The group of eight talked about how they got their powers, what Danny did before he came here, and, eventually, the conversation moved onto who had what powers.

"I got all the basics down easily," Danny told them. "Then, I can control ice, ecto-energy, overshadowing, super-strength, and duplication. But my most powerful attack is my ghostly wail."

Ben was ecstatic. "I heard about that! You just, like, scream and powerful energy blasts come from your mouth!"

Danny blushed. "Yeah, well, it's a cool power to have."

Nikki resorted to logical thinking. "We're lucky, you know. Those jocks don't get their unique power 'till their late twenties."

Danny became a brighter shade of pink, then moved the subject onto someone else. "So, Nikki, what are your powers?"

"Well, I've got the basics. Then, I can control water, though I'm still working on it, I can overshadow, see invisible ghosts, I remember everything I read and/or hear, I can teleport, freeze a certain area in time for– so far– ten seconds, I'm telepathic, and I can heal others."

Danny let out a whistle. "That's impressive."

"I know."

Danny laughed. "So, uh, Patricia, what can you do?"

The blue-eyed girl smiled. "I got all the basics, though I'm a bit slow when it comes to flying, I can overshadow, control metal, and have super-strength and teleportation. And, I can make weapons just appear."

Danny nodded slowly, for he was remembering what Skulker could do. Yikes. "Anyway," he said. "How about you, Ari?"

Ari silently laughed. "I can astral-project–"

"What's that?" Ben interrupted. He loved hearing about other people talk about their powers. Usually, him, Mark, and Vicky sit alone. But Danny had asked him to sit with them, so they did. This was his first time to actually hear what powers they had. Well, since he and Vicky had Power Development at another time, that is.

"Well, it means I can make my soul leave my body and form another identical one. But, in the process, my real body falls unconscious."

Ben's pure enthusiasm faded a bit. "That sounds… painful."

Ariana shrugged. "It don't hurt. Anyway, I can also fly really fast. We think I reach almost to the speed of light, but aren't quite sure, yet, and I can control this black energy stuff."

Vicky suddenly perked up. "Like Raven of the Teen Titans?"

Ari tensed a bit. "Dun know, I've never met her. I do, however, hope to someday."

Nikki then realized she had left something out. "What's your special power?"

Ari gave a small smile. "I don't know. I guess I just haven't activated it, or it's so small I won't realize I have it until later."

Nikki frowned, but Ari's response was logical and la-git.

Danny wanted to leave these gloomy thoughts behind. "So, Ben, what can you do?"

Ben was pure fun to be around. He talked in a cheery tone and was very energetic. "Well, I can run at the speed of sound, I've got all the basics, overshadowing, I control electricity, I'm an empath, and I can turn inanimate objects into reality."

"Sweet!" Patricia exclaimed happily.

"Yeah. I wonder whats it's like to know when you run you bust peoples eardrums," Jack joked.

Ben was about to say something else, but it was Vicky's turn. "I have overshadowing, the basics, air powers, charmer, I can make any charm on any jewelry real, hypnosis, though I don't normally use it, I run at about 200 miles per hour, and I specialize creating force fields."

"That's so cool!" Danny exclaimed happily. "What about you, Mark?"

Mark uneasily shifted in his chair. He didn't really want to get close to them. He only really needed his friends… but, still… "I have overshadowing, telekinesis, teleportation, eagle eyes, and remember anything I see and/or hear. I have control over water, I'm a warrior, too. Then, if I see someone use a power, I copy it for up to five minutes. I can also speak to animals."

"Fancy," Ariana said. "I would've thought you a charmer."

Mark looked confused. "Why?"

Danny laughed, for he and Ari had the same thoughts, but Ariana spoke it. "Clueless."

They were both thinking of Vicky x Mark… an already visible pair.

* * *

Ice Development was fun. In fact, he was the best in the class. The teachers had asked how he learned, and he told them about Frostbite.

But he also learned something important.

Students were not to go into the Ghost Zone. It was for their own protection.

Danny had asked "What from? I've been in there bunches of times with Sam and Tuck." The teacher had said that she couldn't answer, and just for him not to go back.

Now Danny was curious.

* * *

Dessert was simple. He, Nikki, and Mark had all gone and grabbed some simple things.

They chatted for a bit, discussing roommates.

Nikki, apparently, had a room with Patricia and Ariana. It was some strange luck they had ended up in the same room. And Nikki, even though luck was illogical, wasn't one to question luck. Often.

Mark, Ben, Jack, and Danny all hung out together. Well… Sometimes Mark would stray.

But, later in the night, Danny felt a bit of betrayal on him. He seemed to have gotten along better with these buds of his then Sam and Tuck.

He hoped they understood.

* * *

The next day could've gone better. Yeah, his classes were fun and enjoyable…ish. But, really? On his second day of school a jock had challenged him. Was that really necessary? Well, apparently it was.

Danny had just been chillin' in the courtyard with Patty and Ari when he had come up and demanded he meet him in the gym at five-thirty. Well, It was five. And Danny was amazed at what he saw.

The gym was full, actually. People liked to see these challenges, and word of this one got out really fast. Robert VS Phantom. This was going to be promising.

Ariana, Patricia, Mark, Ben, Tara, Jack, and Veronica were all sitting together, cheering him on. The encouragement only pressurized Danny more.

He had thirty minutes to shift and stretch. Why did he leave so early, again? Oh, right, the massive crowd of students.

He fought his way through, for he tried to no prevail intangibility, and made it to the center circle.

The room silenced. People floated up to a high level of seats, watching. Waiting. It made Danny even more nervous.

"So, the Phan-freak showed," Robert's voice came. Well, at least it wasn't Fen-toenail or Fen-turd.

He was in his ghost form. He had blood-red hair and dark red eyes. He wore an all black jumpsuit and was a few inches taller.

He looked very dark.

"Yeah, I showed. Couldn't let a tomato ruin my life, could I?" Danny retorted. 'Stupid!' Danny inwardly cursed. 'A tomato was a lame thing to comparie him to!'

Robert snorted. "We have twenty minutes, but I'm willing to start whopping your ass now, if you're ready, that is."

People in the crowd cheered.

"Hey, if Bloodstain is ready, I guess I've been for a hundred years." That was a much better nickname.

People in the crowd 'Ooooo'ed. Yep, Danny was keeping that nickname.

Robert's eye twitched. He was too cocky for his own good. And Robert was going to show him his place.

"Let's do this," and he took a fighting stance.

Danny transformed, slowing it down to look dramatic. "After you," he said smugly.

Robert's hair ignited in flames. He was the best fire master in the school, and he could whip any cyrokenetic kids hind. The flames of hair grew longer, the way a fire would in a fireplace after dropping in dried weeds.

It slashed out towards Danny, who turned intangible, letting the fire pass harmlessly through.

Danny flew up a few feet, taunting his opponent. As he learned, an angry opponent is careless and will make more mistakes. All he had to do was remain calm.

"C'mon, Bloodstain, is that all you've got?"

Robert's eyes, the whole eye, became blood red with fury. This boy made him so mad! He would burn!

Danny remained intangible as the blasts of fire came at him. Daniel powered up an ecto-blast, charging it with ectoplasm. He learned this trick when facing Walker's goons. It would work swimmingly on this guy.

Phantom reached out and grabbed the flames, earning wild gasps. The flames were very hot, considering his sensitive ice core, but he ignored it. "Go Ghost Stinger!"

The red-hot flames became purified and red-hot ectoplasmic energy. It rippled all the way to his head, making him scream. Not of pain, but of fear.

Ghost Stinger was a very rare ability.

Before the actual sting reached his head, Robert recoiled his flames and resorted to new tactic.

Robert turned invisible, planning on surprising Danny with a sneak attack.

"You know, Bobby, you can't sneak up on me." A blue mist escaped his mouth, telling him Robert was to his right. "I've got a ghost sense." And Danny turned around, releasing a green ecto-blast.

This was easy; too easy.

Robert began to laugh. "Look, Phantom, I've got news for you. I'm a Stealer. A physical attack you use on me just gives me power. Burn!"

A fire blast came from all places on his body. It was white fire.

Danny knew intangibility would be useless. He needed to think of something within the next millisecond.

Doing the only thing he could think of, he tapped into his ice core. He reached deep, pulling out the coldest energy he could. The room began to steam.

The white flames hit Danny head-on.

The result was searing heat on Danny's skin as the -300 degrees ice melted into steam.

Danny opened his eyes, somewhat aware that he had a minor burn.

Robert was so mad. He couldn't see anything! The steam was sheer white, making his vision span no longer then two feet in front of him. But, he was sure he had won. He knew the attack couldn't kill, his white flames couldn't. It would give them a three-degree burn and knock them out.

Danny followed his Ghost Sense, carefully locating his opponent. Maybe with this cover he could sneak up on him and just hit him hard enough.

Yeah, Danny was mad that Robert had tried to burn his ego, but he was a hero. He wouldn't hurt him too much.

Quietly, Danny landed an the floor. His Ghost Sense told him that Robert was six-feet in front of him. Danny charged a low-powered ice-beam and readied it. He moved forward, not making a sound as his feet tapped on the ground.

He fired. The blast hit Robert in the back of the head, sending an icy chill down his spine. The chill lowered Robert's core degree, making him feel even more weakened. Robert thought of it as an aftermath and wasn't expecting a sharp pain on his neck.

Danny pinched a pressure point, his mom made sure he had memorized it, and felt Robert go limp under him.

Danny waited for the steam to clear, revealing the shocked faces of all students. No one had ever beaten Robert.

They all had a new respect for this Halfa.

* * *

Ari patted Danny on the back, smirking in Robert's direction as he glared at Danny.

Mark found himself very glad Danny had won. He never wanted him to get hurt, and he had defeated Robert and came out with a minor burn. Robert totally deserved a good butt-whoppin'.

Vicky was super ecstatic at the news. She kept trying to get him a new 'heroes' outfit, but he refused her. So, she settled to going to the mall with Ari and Patricia.

Ben was really glad someone had shown Robert he wasn't better then everyone. This was a perfect chance to try to get some ladies, but, he found he wasn't trying as hard as he used to. He wondered why…

Danny was only relived. How he had called that much ice energy was a mystery to him. But that didn't stop him from being glad he was now able too.

* * *

**NEW READERS! Who wants their OC in this story? HERE'S THE APPLICATION! Oh, and, uh… Please make it a either a son/daughter of a Halfa, meta-human, ghost, alien, or human. I have some of the next chapters already ready and, uh, yeah… But, if you want a Halfa, I might make it an exchange student from another Halfa school. So… yeah. For now, I'll only be taking in ten unless I want more, 'kay?**

**Basics**

**Name:**

**Name Meaning:**

**Nicknames (if any):**

**Ethnicity (broken-down):**

**Birthplace:**

**Hometown:**

**County:**

**Places Lived (unless they haven't moved):**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Species:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Blood Type:**

**Birthday:**

**Chinese Zodiac:**

**Eye Color ([If Halfa] human then ghost):**

**Hair Color (^):**

**Scars/Piercings/Tattoos (^):**

**Physical Description (^):**

**Personality:**

**Good Traits:**

**Flaws:**

**Good Habits:**

**Bad Habits:**

**Fears:**

**Favorite Food:**

**Least Favorite Food:**

**Favorite Place to Eat:**

**Favorite Drink:**

**Least Favorite Drink:**

**Favorite Color:**

**Least Favorite Color:**

**Favorite Scent:**

**Least Favorite Scent:**

**Favorite Time of Year:**

**Favorite Time of Day:**

**Favorite Weather:**

**Favorite Movie:**

**Favorite Singer:**

**Favorite Band:**

**Favorite Song:**

**Favorite Article of Clothing:**

**Best Subject:**

**Worst Subject:**

**––––––––––––––––**

**Family (Please explain, in detail, how your character feels/thinks about their parents.)**

**Mother:**

**How does your character feel about her? Explain:**

**Father:**

**How does your character feel about him? Explain:**

**Step-Parent:**

**How do they feel about them? Explain:**

**Siblings:**

**Are they close? Explain:**

**––––––––––––––––––––**

**Relationships (Please be specific, add detail. i.e. Why do they dislike your character? Why does your character dislike them? How the kiss happened? What the first date was like? etc.)**

**Closest Friends:**

**Enemy?:**

**People they dislike:**

**People who dislike them:**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend:**

**Past Relationships:**

**First Kiss:**

**First Date:**

**Ideal Date:**

**–––––––––––––––––**

**Situations/Other (Answer in detail. You can even write in story form, like with dialogue.)**

**Describe your characters favorite physical activity:**

**Least favorite activity?:**

**When was the last time your character climbed a tree?:**

**Can your character cook?:**

**You character is face to face with their worst enemy; how do they react?:**

**Your character carries around one photo, what is it of?:**

**What does your character eat for breakfast?:**

**Fondest childhood memory?:**

**What is your characters favorite piece of artwork?:**

**Describe the outside of your characters home:**

**What does their room look like?:**

**Your character goes home to find blood on the floor, how do they react?:**

**A cop stops your character for a minor violation, how to they act?:**

**What does the color blue make your character think of?:**

**How does your character feel about large bodies of water?:**

**Phobias: How intense are they? How do they react in situations facing these phobias?:**

**Your characters is watching the clouds, what do they see?:**

**Does your character have a job?:**

**If not, how do they fund their outings? Wardrobe? Dinner?:**

**How opinionated is your character? How often do they express those opinions?:**

**Is your character confident? Overconfident? Lacks confidence? Explain:**

**What hobbies does your character partake in?:**

**Open their wallet, what do you find?:**

**What is your characters ambition/dream?:**

**What social niche does your character fit into (i.e. prep, emo, hipster, etc.):**

**If your character had nearly unlimited wealth, what would they spend it on?:**

**How would your character court the person of their dreams?:**

**How does your character prefer to solve minor problems (like arguments)?:**

**If your character were a writer, what kind of stories would they write?:**

**How do they feel about doctors?:**

**What is your characters view on basic human nature?:**

**Adventure or security? Explain:**

**Last medical problem? Explain:**

**Who is annoyed by your character? How?:**

**Who is your characters annoyed by? How?:**

**What are your characters biggest pet peeves?:**

**What are some five things your character would say most often?:**

**–––––––––––––––**

**Battle**

**Weapon:**

**Style:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**(If Halfa or ghost) Regular Ghost Abilities:**

**(If Halfa or ghost) Special Abilities:**

**(Not a Halfa or ghost related) Powers (If has any):**

**Background**

**Put a detailed summary of their story:**

* * *

**Yes, I know I copied so many things from my first few chapters in the original version. HOWEVER! This came out way better! 8,700 words. I hoped you all liked Danny's day at Maybrid's. Also, Ariana has gone through some changes. Now, she is sarcastic, funny, not-so-smart, but can be very sensitive. However, she can be weird at times and be very, very calm, the way a creepy villain is during a fight.**

**For those wondering, no Sam and Tucker. I find it too hard to incorporate them into this mini-series. OH, speaking of which, who has an episode idea? Want to share? I'll include it. It might even turn into a movie episode, which I've changed my mind about. There'll just be two parts. If you want to help me write your chapter, I'll mention it in the AN that it is co-written with whoever you are.**

**These updates will be random. I will post when I have a new chapter halfway done and whenever I feel like it, for these will be VERY long chapters. (5,000-15,000 words! Probably being closer to 9,000, though…)**

**Also, I don't know what to do with pairing! :O So, here are the people who are available for pairings. Danny, Ariana, Patricia (but I will have to make sure with the correct owner first), Cyborg, Jinx, Kid Flash, Tara, Ben, Hotspot, Aqualad, Mos y Menos, Kole, any other minor TT character that doesn't have a pairing (I like KFxJ, but I think we can do better. That is, unless you all want that…), Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and possibly other characters from other books/TV shows. Will be updated every once in a while depending on new characters! **

**TT won't be a main focus. It's a cross-over because I HAD to do it! They shall come in every few chapters, making their first official appearance in the third one! You're going to love what I have planned! :3**

* * *

******Riddle of the chapter: What is so special about the number 8,549,176,320?**

* * *

** Please review! It's what keeps me going! **


	2. A Doctor's Day

**Riddle Answer: It's the only number where all the numbers are in alphabetical order. ;)**

* * *

**Hello ya'll and I hope you are ready for the second chapter! Just above 7,000 words, so like! Enjoy, _A Doctor's Day. _I have posted now to give you a taste of what my story will be like, as well as a surprise at the end for those who are wondering why it's a TT crossover. ;)**

**The language Esperanto is used in this Chapter. Please, copy and paste it in Google Translate to find out what it means; thank you! ;)**

* * *

Danny flew across the skies of Daytona, doing his patrol. Dayton was a lovely city, much bigger then Amity. Every week students would rotate on patrol and Danny, Nikki, Ariana, and Mark were taking today's. And what a beautiful day, too.

The sun peered from above the ocean, giving it a Heavenly look. The sun reflected off of Danny's hair, making it look like a silvery orange.

"Danny? You there?" Nikki's voice said through the speaker.

Danny moved his gloved hand and selected 'Talk' on his headphone. "Yep, Clueless1 here." Why did he agree to that name? Again?

"What do you call those cylinder devices you use to capture ghosts?"

"A Fenton Thermos, why?" Danny looked down at the streets. It was the morning rush hour, so he could hear all the cars honking below.

"I think that technology is being stolen," Nikki's voice finished. It seemed staticy, like something was blocking the frequency. Suddenly, Nikki screamed on the other side. "Scratch that, I KNOW the technology is being stolen!"

"What's wrong, Nikki? What's going on?" Danny screamed into the phone. He halted in his flight and redirected his past so he was flying east, the direction Nikki was supposed to be in.

"Because– HEY! That hurt!– there's a –WILL YOU STOP THAT!– ghost shouting out his plans and– LEAVE THAT ALONE!– Danny, just get over here as soon as you can!" Nikki hung up.

Danny called Ari and Mark, hoping they would pick up. "Yolo, Danny," Ariana's voice rang. "Did you know Yolo means 'You only live once?' I'm so using that!"

"Ari, head over to Nikki. Can you sense where she's at?" He yelled, still zooming east.

There was a pause on the other side. "She's down at the Arcade by the mall, Danny. What's wrong?"

Danny added up the clues Nikki had said and guessed what ghost was attacking. "An old enemy, Technus, is causing havoc. Can you call Mark and give him the heads up? I think he's heading towards the West."

"I got it," Ariana said, hanging up.

Danny sighed and picked up his speed. The wind whisked his hair back, blowing his hair in his eyes. Slightly blinded, Danny momentarily slowed down to push his hair out of his eyes. "I really need a hair cut…" he muttered.

Danny, with his full vision back, flew at his top speeds to Nikki.

It was obvious there had been a fight. Buildings were smashed and store merchandises were scattered throughout the street. People were hiding behind cars. Thankfully, no one appeared to be injured. `

Danny followed the wreckage to the Power House, the place with all the electricity. He turned intangible and flew in, not expecting the site before him.

A green-blue figure stood in the room, electricity crackling from it's body. It looked like a huge version of a Yeti from the Far Frozen; twenty feet tall and similar body structure. In it's hand was the unmoving form off Nicole, her body glowing blue.

"Yo, big and ugly, what are you doing?" Danny yelled, certain that that wasn't Technus.

The creature jumped a few feet in the air, then returned to the ground with a _thud! _"Argh! _Kiu ... kiu vi estas? Kion volas_?" The creature said, looking terrified.

Danny raised an eyebrow. He spoke Esperanto? MAN! Danny hadn't been learning since a week before Wulf's last visit, which was at the camping trip. And that had been a few months ago.

"Uhh ... _Mi Danny Phantom! Nun, liberigu mia amiko!_" Danny ordered, hoping he had gotten his Esperanto correct.

The electrical yeti looked down at Nikki, sorrow in his eyes. For a moment, Danny thought he wasn't the one who had caused all this trouble. However, he reminded himself he was holding his unconscious friend, the blue light still around her body.

"_Sed .._." However, a crash interrupted him from speaking. The yeti dropped Nikki, the blue glow vanishing. She was about to hit the ground when a flash of light swept her away.

The yeti took off, running out of the building. Before Danny could chase it, though, it turned invisible and vanished from reality. Including the Ghost Sense.

Ari slowed down her flying speed in front of Danny and set Nikki on the ground, glad her friend's breathing was returning to normal. "What…" Ari panted. "What was that thing?" Of all the weird things Ariana had scene, this was defiantly the strangest.

Danny shook his head. "I don't know, Ari. I really don't know…"

Mark flew into the Power House, panting hard. "I'm here!" He cried, floating down to Danny. "What did… man! I got here late," he mumbled. He had seen Nikki's limp figure, noted that she looked healthy. However, she looked a bit drained.

Danny looked at Mark, his eyes showing humor. "Yeah, you got here pretty late…" Danny joked. "You know how to make up for it?"

Mark gave a quick nod, wanting to prove himself and try to open up. He still didn't consider them friends… "What can I do?"

Danny picked up Nikki and handed her to Mark. "You get to carry her to Maybrid's while Ari and I finish patrol and look for blue and ugly."

"Blue and ugly?" Mark questioned, not knowing. Next time, Mark would be on time. He moved Nikki's form so he was holding her bridal style.

"The thing that attacked Nikki," Ariana informed. She narrowed her eyes slightly, a revenge plotting in her mind.

Mark creased his eyebrows. Maybe if they gave him a description, he could find the monster in their files in the Library. However, right now Mark had to fly Nikki to the school.

"Okay. I'll see you guys in a few," he said, taking off in the air and heading for Maybrid's.

Danny turned to face Ari, her face sad and deep in thought. He waves his gloves hand in front of her face. Ari grinned lightly and pushed it out.

"Stop," she said, giving a quick laugh.

"I take north, you take south?" Danny offered, knowing Ari would want to get back in the air soon.

Ariana nodded. "Yeah, okay. Meet at Pizzeria in two hours?"

Laughing, Danny said, "Be there or be square."

Ari's smile grew a bit wider before she vanished from view. Danny shook his head lightly, attempting to get his white locks out of his eyes once again. He really did need to get a hair cut.

* * *

**-Time Rewind, Thirty Minutes-**

Nikki was calmly gliding over the skies of Daytona on her own. She always chose the East wing of the city, her sister and family lived there.

Then, a large crash was heard from below.

Nikki stopped and looked down, seeing what the cause of trouble was.

A green skinned man with fiery white hair and not-so-cool sunglasses. "Ha ha! I, Technus, master of all technology, shall use the advances in—" He seemed to look down at a store. —Shelby Mall Arcade!"

Nicole rolled her eyes, assuming this would be an easy foe. "Why do you shout out your plan, Technus?" She called, remembering his name like the back of her hand. "That only makes it easier to beat you!"

Technus looked up. Seeing Nikki there was a surprise. Why did every place he go have a protecter? They always stopped him from taking over the world!

But… this one was a ghost. She wasn't a meta-human or an alien. The only other ghost protecter was Danny Phantom, an annoyance.

"Hello, Ghost Girl! I, Technus, shall rule over you and all things electronically involved!" He screamed, throwing his fists in the air. The lights above crackled with energy and gained an eerie green hugh.

The lights removed themselves from the ceiling and gathered around Technus, forming into a protective armor.

"Uhh…" Nikki said, thinking this was getting stupid. Technus was showing off his 'amazing' powers. The Halfa glanced around, looking at the screaming people below her. Letting out a sigh, she fake yawned. "Can we get this over with? I have a test to study for."

Technus laughed a not-so-evil laugh. "I am sorry, young whippersnapper," he said, using 1900's slang. "But you shall have no time to study!" The lights on his left hand glowed a deathly green and released a lightening bolt in Nikki's direction.

She dodged, moving to the right. "Is that all you've got?" She taunted. Mad enemy equals easier to beat enemy.

Technus howled in frustration. The Arcade area below began to tremble, sparks flying. Nicole's eyes widened, actually scared.

"How about this, Ghost Girl?" Technus challenged. The boxes collided, forming a huge robot. The screens all flashed, revealing a smirked red and green face.

Technus thrusted a punch at Nikki, but she turned intangible and let it fly through. Technus took another swipe this time, though, from under her feet. Nailing Nikki's pointed toes, she reflexively reached down for them and rubbed.

"That hurt!" she said. With a vengeful thought in her mind, she began to use her elemental power. Water fountain shook, finally exploding and letting the water become pure blue as it flew up to the hybrid.

Technus' eyes widened, he hadn't known she was THAT powerful of a ghost. Only few had elemental powers, so he had to be careful.

Nikki's eyes, a sea blue and pupil-less, narrowed as a smirk grew across her face. "Do you know what water does to electronics?" She asked knowingly. Technus growled and tried to throw a punch at her, but the water absorbed the contact. "It shorts it out," she finished.

The water flew out at full speed, impacting on Technus' fake head. It crackled, then the screen went black. The 1980's style ghost flew out the back, slamming into an antique store.

Technus growled and reached for something under his trench coat. He pulled out a black square container with blue glowing ripples. It resembled the Fenton Thermos, but Nikki had to be sure.

She ducked behind a 'For Sale' car that was in the middle of the mall and moved her hand up to her ear piece. "Danny? You there?" She asked, making sure to keep it in a whisper.

"Yep," Danny said through it. "Clueless1 here."

Nikki filed that name under the blackmail cabinet in her mind. "What do you call those cylinder devices you use to catch ghosts?" She asked, although she knew the answer.

"A Fenton Thermos, why?" he asked.

Nikki leaned up and took a peak through the car's windows. Technus was nowhere to be seen. Nikki was unsure if this was good or bad, for he could've given up or be waiting for her to pop out…

Then, Technus flew by the other side of the car, slightly disrupting the frequency. "I think," _oh great, it's staticy_, "that the technology is being stolen," she said.

She looked over agin and saw no Technus. Not hearing any screams, she sighed and slightly relaxed as she leaned on the car's tire.

A red beam just missed her, right above her left shoulder. Nikki's eyes widened, seeing Technus holding the device from earlier.

"Infernal technology, listen to me!" Technus yelled at it, re-aiming it at Nikki.

"Scratch that," Nikki decided. "I KNOW that technology is being stolen!" She flew into the air, dodging another red beam from the rectangular item.

She readied an ecto-beam and fired, knocking the device from Technus' hands. Flying at her top speed, she raced to grab it. With it in her hands, she aimed it at Technus, only to see him no longer there.

"What's wrong, Nikki?" Danny's voice rang, only slightly intertwined with static. "What's happening?"

"Because–" Something hot hit her back. "HEY!" She yelled, turning around to see Technus smirking and his hand covered with green electricity. "That hurt!"

"That's the point, whippersnapper," Technus howled. "I shall defeat you using my amazing electrical powers!"

"There's a–" she tried to continue into her conversation. Technus fired another few shots at Nikki, one hitting her left arm. "WILL YOU STOP THAT!" She yelled at him.

"NO! Technus shall never stop!" He yelled bluntly. He flew around the air, avoiding all the jolts of water Nikki was sending in his direction.

"A ghost shouting out his plans and–" she tried once again. However, she spotted Technus moving into the music store.

He leaned over a stack of songs by Lady Gaga and the CDs began to glow green.

That was the last straw!

"HEY LEAVE THAT ALONE!" She yelled, flying at Technus and pushing him into a rack of CDs, ones that weren't by Lady Gaga. Technus groaned. Then, putting his full attention on Nikki, he kicked her off and rose off the ground, all the CDs flying up and curling around him. "Danny," Nikki decided, "just get over here as soon as you can!"

Technus shot at her ear, disabling her ear piece.

"Hey! I was using that!" She yelled at the technological ghost.

"And I don't care!" Technus pipped back, his eyes filled with humor.

Nikki narrowed her eyes and called all the water droplets on the ground up to her. "No one," she said, "messes with Lady Gaga's CDs!" The water became powerful blue discs covered in purple ectoplasm. She kicked some at him, threw some at him, and just some randomly flew at him.

Each hit Technus hard in the gut, weakening him.

Panting from all her used energy, Nikki grabbed the rectangular device. She uncapped it and pressed the 'Suck' button, pulling Technus in and ignoring his rant about, "I will escape!"

She hooked it to her belt and sighed. "Not if you messed with Lady Gaga's CDs," she muttered, floating down to the CDs. She picked one up and smiled. "Hey! It's her new album!"

Calmly, she floated over the trebling cashier and placed the CD on the counter. She opened her wallet and pulled out a twenty. "I'd like this, please," she said.

The cashier, a tall African-American man, pointed behind her with a shaky finger.

"Oh, what now?" She half-yelled, turning around.

The ectoplasmic residue from her fight was combining together and growing into a small blue-green creature. It was about the size of a bulldog, but it's shape was that of a small bear. It's batty blue eyes blinked.

"Awww… It's so cute!" Nikki said, just wanting to hug it.

The creature suddenly narrowed it's eyes as it began to grow bigger… and bigger… and bigger. It was toughing the ceiling when it let out a roar.

Then, it looked at Nikki. It stopped it's roar for a moment, then saw the human behind her. He charged at the human, not caring to harm the halfbreed.

The creature grabbed the man by the throat, sending a jolt of electricity into him. His form became limp as he fell unconscious. The bear-yeti thing said something which Nikki's mind translated as, "_He no hurt her…_"

Nikki's eyes widened slightly, confused by what he was saying.

The creature turned to face her, his eyes full of… something. It walked to Nikki, but not in a threatening way.

Nikki looked at the figure above her, her eyes wide and in deep thought. It said something, something Nikki translated as, "_Hi_."

"Hey," Nikki said back, moving around the creature's body, hoping to check the cashier and see if he's okay. The creature noticed this and blocked her path, preventing her from touching the or seeing the human. Nikki narrowed her eyes. "Hey, why'd ya do that?" She flew up to his eye level, glaring into his eyes.

The creature grabbed Nikki around the waist, making her freeze. She couldn't move… something was flowing through her. At first, Nikki was afraid it was electricity. But it wasn't. It was… peaceful. Her eyes became droopy, and Nikki slummed unconscious, the thermos-like device falling off her belt.

* * *

Mark looked down at Nikki. He had arrived a few minutes ago and she was instantly sent to the infirmary. Jack had ran in, followed by Tara, as soon as he heard the news, which was before it was even released.

"Is she okay?" Jack asked, concerned for his friend. He placed himself in the chair besides her bed, grabbing her hand.

The nurse, Mrs. Gallemore, walked in, in her white coat. Her eyes were a soft blue and skin a fare pale. She was human, but had spent her entire life with Halfas and learned more about their body systems then most Halfas themselves.

"She'll be fine, Jackson," she also preferred to call people by their first full name. "In fact, I can't find anything wrong with her. All her vitals are perfect…"

Jack sighed with a light smile. "Thank God… Do have any idea when she'll awaken?"

"Awww, is Jacky planning on asking Nikki out tonight?" Tara teased, making a heart with her hands.

Jack blushed deeply and smiled, shrugging.

Mrs. Gallemore grinned, but it turned into a frown. "I am unsure when she'll awaken. Because we don't know why she is unconscious, we can't say."

Everyone frowned at the news.

"Hey, guys," Danny said, flying in. "How's Nikki?" He landed on Tara's side, crossing his arms as he did so.

Ari flew in next, not saying anything and just hovering over Nicole.

"Not good," Jack answered, giving a worried look at his crush. He visibly squeezed her hand harder.

"But nothing feels wrong with her," Ariana said, creasing her eyebrows. "Why wouldn't she be waking up?" Shadow looked at the nurse, her face full of emotions.

The nurse shrugged, turning around and walking deeper into the infirmary.

"I wish there was a way to help her," Mark said in a friendly tone. He was worried. And, although he wasn't her friend, he did trust her. Mark did care for her wellbeing.

"I do, too," Danny put in, his face becoming determined. "I bet if we can find Technus, he can tell us what the thing that attacked her was! And how to make her well again."

"Who's Technus?" Mark asked, curious and concerned. He looked at Phantom in the eye, his face also determined.

Danny curled his mouth. "He's an old enemy of mine. Nikki said she was facing a foe who shouted out his plans. Technus has a nasty habit of doing that," he informed.

Ari's face became stern and she landed behind Danny. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go find him!"

Danny bit his bottom lip. "Ari, we can't."

Ari became confused. "Wha-why not?" she demanded.

"Because," Phantom said, "he probably got away and is in the Ghost Zone."

Mark huffed in anger. "Darn!" He stood up from his seat, getting up to leave. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Danny called after him. "We need all the help we can get." He grabbed Mark's shoulder and lightly squeezed it.

Mark turned around and looked at Danny in the eye. "I know. I was going to go see Mrs. Herbelle about it."

"Oh… okay, then," Danny said, releasing Mark's shoulder. "You go do that." Mark nodded and flew out. Danny turned to look at Jack, but all he got was the shake of the head.

"I'm staying here," he confirmed. "I won't leave her side."

Danny nodded and turned to Tara, whom of which was majorly frowning. "I don't want to go. I'll stay with Jack, okay? Him, Nikki, and I have been besties since K-grade, 'kay?"

Danny nodded again.

"Ari?" He asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Count me in! Anything to get one of my friends back to health! Technus is as good as dead." She pumped her hands into each other, emphasizing her words.

Danny nodded, knowing she would do anything to protect one of her friends.

* * *

**-Time jump: one hour-**

Mark came back into the infirmary, a solid frown on his face. He was slouching and his hands placed in his pockets; an obvious sad look. "We can't go into the Ghost Zone. Teachers don't like it because it's not safe."

Danny snorted. "I've been there billions of times!" he bragged. "It's not so bad."

"How many times have you been beaten up in there?" Jack pipped, remembering some of what Danny had told them.

Danny looked upwards, probably counting. He stopped and shooed his hand. "That's besides the point. If I can go in there alive and escape that way, I'm pretty sure a group of us can."

Tara was frowning, probably trying to think of something.

"We could just look around town and see if we spot the creature?" Jack offered, wondering why no one had thought of it earlier.

"That's a good idea…" Danny mumbled.

Ariana snickered, "You're Clueless1 for a reason, Danny."

The other Halfas laughed while Danny blushed deeply. It was true, after all. Danny was clueless…

"Okay…" Danny finally said, his blush fading. "Jack, you and Tara take the West side, okay? Ari, go get Patty and you two go east. Me and Mark'll take the North."

Everyone nodded and ran to perspective places.

**-With Jack and Tara-**

Flying over the West, Tara looked down on the ground. Jack was blending in with the plants, for the West was the park area.

It looked peaceful. There was no monster, no screams, and no ghosts. All in all, it was just an average patrol.

"Tara," Jack's voice rang through her ear piece, "report. Find anything from the skies?"

Despite Jack not being able to see her, she shook her head. "Nothing yet, Jack. It's crystal clear as far as I'm concerned." Tara took a quick glance in the picnic area. No, nothing was there.

"Wanna call it quits and see if Ariana or Danny has anything?"

"Yeah, I guess. It's—" She stopped. Something had been glowing down by the shore line, which just happened to be east. Wasn't Patricia and Ari taking east? "Jack, something's at the coast!" She stressed.

Down below, Jack couldn't see anything from the coast. Making sure no humans were around, he released his camouflage. "I don't see anything," he stated.

"That's because you're on the ground, dude!"

Jack mentally slapped himself. "I'll meet you there, okay?"

"Got it!" And Tara quit the connection.

Jack curled his lips as he transformed. "Please, please, please let me fly!" He begged his powers. Logi raise himself ten feet in the air before turning intangible and taking off for the coast.

Once there, beach houses were destroyed and people were crowding around something. He could see Tara standing above it all, floating in the center.

Jack walked right through the crowd to see what the big deal was. It was Patty, currently in her ghost form. Only thing? She wasn't conscious and Ari was nowhere to be seen.

**-With Danny and Mark-**

Mark flew next to Danny, his gaze darting from all forms below. Nothing was disturbing the city, well, that they knew of.

A voice rang through their head set. "DANNY! Mark! Get over to the coast, now! It has P—" it got all staticy.

Mark shot a worried glance to Danny, whom of which was already shooting off towards the coast. He followed in close pursuit.

Even though Danny was exceedingly fast, Mark was still able to keep up with him.

It was the monster. However, it seemed to have grown ten feet. In its hand was Patty, her struggling and punching the ghostly specter.

"Lemme go, you over grown power cord!" She cried, her hand turning into a gun. She shot it in the eye, but the monster just blinked it away.

The creature howled, but not enraged. A blue glow surrounded Patricia as her eyes slowly closed and fell unconscious, remaining in ghost form. Just like Nicole.

"Merger!" Ariana yelled from nowhere. She appeared in front of the creature, hands full of black energy. "Let my friend go, you big wire!"

'_Note to self: Give Ari better witty banter_,' Danny though absently minded.

The creature seemed to have raised an eyebrow, trying to grab Ariana. She flew out of the way, firing a black energy beam. The area glowed black, the it turned into a brighter blue.

Danny charged up his own ecto-ray, planning on firing. However, something odd happened next.

The creature grabbed Ari by the waist, holding on tight. She pushed down on his thumb in fruitless effort to free herself. Then, she smirked. "I can go intangible, you know," she said, doing so. However, her body glowed blue.

"What are you…d…do…" her eyes slowly closed, however, another Ari developed beside her. "Ha!" She cried, throwing her hands in the air. "I remember to astral-project!Yes!"

The creature's eyes widened in confusion. In it, it dropped Patricia in order to try and grab the other Ari. Ari flew out of the way, charging up black beams.

Danny, now knowing how her astral-projection worked, moved to the ocean view. It was kinda off how all humans were just… frozen. Well, that is, until they took off screaming.

"Hey, static-man, catch me if you can!" the fake Ari teased, flying off in the direction of the ocean. The creature chased after her, somehow flying above the ocean water.

Danny grabbed Mark's arm, dragging him after the monster.

* * *

**-With Nurse Gallemore-**

The nurse entered Nikki's room, planning on checking her vitals again; just to be sure what she saw wasn't happening.

She had just wonder into her office when the beep had gone off. Nikki's vitals had all greatly increased. But the increase had been most strange.

Mrs. Gallemore looked at the heart monitor, just to be sure. It said the same things. The nurse scratched the back of her head, very confused as to what was happening.

Her vitals were pure perfection. The most wonderful thing; she was completely and fully healthy. Her power level had gone up by one; now a level eight. She wasn't breathing, but that was to be expected because she was in ghost form. Her skin looked full. Nicole should be awake.

Then, she did. Nicole's eyes slowly opened. She say up and rubbed her head. "Wha…what happened? I feel like a bus hit me!"

The nurse froze, staring at the fully revived Nicole. Actually, she was better then ever. Suddenly, Mrs. Gallemore knew what the monster was.

"Oh, wow…"

* * *

**-With Danny and Mark-**

They chased the monster. Chased and chased and chased it. Eventually, the fake Ari stopped, panting and very exhausted.

Danny and Mark flew around the monster, flying to Ari's side. "Think you guys can finish this off? Thanks…" her projection vanished, dissipating in a black fog.

The creature frowned, confused about something. However, it quickly for over it as it swooped to grab Danny. He turned intangible, though, letting his hand fly right through him. It howled in frustration, turning around and deciding to leave Danny alone.

Ari's body glowed blue again.

Worried something bad was happening to his friend –again–, Danny shot into the air, Mark in quick pursuit. The creature flew through a cloud, ignoring the air pressure.

However… "My ears are popping," Danny yelled, stopping his pursuit. He looked down to see Mark a few hundred feet below. "Mark?" Daniel flew down, wondering why he wasn't following.

"We can't go up that high," Mark stated. "The air pressure can kill us if we aren't careful."

"What about Ariana? We can't just leave her!" Danny argued, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis.

Mark shook his head, looking down. "She's your friend. Go risk your life to save her," he said.

"She's your friend, too, Mark. In case you haven't noticed, she's been amazing to all of us. Nikki has been amazing. Pat has been amazing. Jack, Ben, Vicky, Tara… Mark, you can't say we aren't your friends." Danny couldn't believe this! They've all been hanging out for a week, having fun and chilling. How can he say Ari wasn't his friend?

Mark bit his lip. Danny's words had logic, he couldn't deny that. However, his only real friends were Ban and Vicky…right?

"Mark, even if she isn't your friend, are you going to let an innocent girl die at the hands of that beast?"

That did it. "I'm in," Mark guaranteed.

Danny nodded sternly. "Great. Now, we have a friend to save." Danny zoomed off, taking flight in the air.

"Your friend, you mean," Mark muttered, but followed after Danny into the high-pressured skies.

The creature was floating in the air, sitting crisscross. In front of him was a floating, glowing blue, Ariana.

"_Ŝi preskaŭ saniĝis ..._" The creature mumbled, expanding its hand so it was over Ari's. The body of the creature was a flowing blue, no longer blue-green and electrical.

"Yo, big and…wet!" Danny yelled, getting the creature's attention. "We want our friend back, now! And tell us how to fix our other friend!"

"_Kion vi parolas? Mi ne faris ion malbone! Vi estas la onia Chasing post mi nenial! Ho, mi havas nomon. Estas ... Kameron, per la vojo! Voku min Kameron!_" It yelled.

Danny's eyes widened, not being able to translate that. Too many words too fast… However, it did get its name. "Well, Kameron, you have two-seconds to wake Shadow up or we…uh…we will make you wish you had never been born!" He threatened.

"_Mi ne naskiĝis, mi formis el resanigo magio, nitwit!_" Kameron cried.

Danny opened his mouth, but then closed it. He hadn't understood his Esperanto. "Well, I don't care about that!" Danny yelled, desperately hoping those weren't instructions on how to wake Nikki up. "I want my friends back and awake!"

"_Viaj amikoj vekos kiam ili sanigxos, idioto! Mi estis kuracante ilin mem. Mi komprenas vin maltrankviligas ilin, sed vi povas lasi min labori mian magion? Mi estas tie por helpi!_" Kameron tried, hoping to convince the pair.

"Can you understand what its saying, Danny?" Mark asked, knowing Danny had spoken to it earlier. Actually, Mark could understand and speak Esperanto. He was hoping Danny couldn't, too… Because he was being very rude to a ghost that said it was trying to help.

"Not a word," Danny bluntly admitted. "And I bet it doesn't matter."

"Actually, Danny," Mark said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "He's trying to help. I think… I think it's a doctor."

Danny's eyes became saucers, staring wide at Mark. "What? But it wrecked the city, kidnapped our friends, and put them into a deep sleep! How is that being a 'doctor?'"

"_Nur cxar mi ne povas paroli angla ne signifas ke mi ne povas kompreni ĝin,_" it said with a light grin.

Danny rolled his eyes, not understanding its speech. He should exchange his sword fighting class for Esperanto…

"Danny, it can understand every word we say," Mark pointed out, waving a hand at Kameron for emphasis.

"_Jes, kaj nun mi sentas ofendita!_"

"Danny, you're hurting its feelings!" Mark stated, gaining a bit of care for the 'monster.'

Kameron gave a relieved sigh, shrinking its size by twenty feet. It was now only about fifteen, a polite smile on his face.

Danny looked between Mark and Kameron, mixed emotions flying across his face. Finally, he said, "So Ari, Patty, and Nikki will be fine?"

"_Kiun estis Nikki_?" Kameron asked.

"Nikki was the first one you healed," Mark answered.

"_Tiam ŝi devus esti veki jam. Ŝi estis tre malforta kiam mi kuris en sian ... Ŝi estis kun homa! Ĉu vi kredas tion? Mi scias ŝi estas hibridaj, ĉu ŝi devas esti kun homoj? Ili estas bestacxoj ..._" Kameron rambled.

"What'd he say?" Danny asked, turning to face Mark.

Mark opened his mouth, but then closed it. "Just that Nikki's awake," he settled on, deciding Danny didn't need to know the rest.

"What about the others?" Danny continued.

"_La knabino en la strando devus aawaken frue, ĉar ŝi ne estis ĉio weakend. Ĉi tiu povus esti iom poste. Ŝi uzas sian tutan potencon por eskapi min, probable pro la sama kialo vi luktis mi_," He answered, nodding his head in thought. He shrunk down even more, now only a foot taller then Danny.

Ari's form lowered into Mark's arms, him catching her bridal-style.

"Well?" Danny asked, turning to Mark.

"That Patty will be up soon and Ariana should wake up later." Under his breath, he mumbled, "Dude really needs to learn English…"

"_Mi aŭdis ke, ya scias,_" Kameron said, eyeing Mark.

Mark blushed deeply and looked down at the salty ocean.

"So…" Danny said. "Uh," he turned to face Kameron, "do you want to come back to Maybrid's with us?"

"_Kio Maybrid la_?" Kameron asked, not understanding.

"It's a school for Halfas," Mark answered, hoping to clear things up. "I bet Mrs. Gallemore, she's our nurse, could use some healing hands like your's… Once you learn English, that is."

Kameron nodded.

**-With Jack and Tara-**

"You grab her hands, I'll grab her feet!" Tara ordered, flying down and picking up Merger's icy boots and putting them under her armpits. She grabbed under her knees and lifted it up in the air. Jack mouthed, 'okay,' and grabbed Patricia's hands, lifting her into the air.

Jack was actually holding on to Patricia's hand, hoping not to fall out of the air. He really does have a problem flying and of heights…

They flew off, invisibly, to Maybrid's. Phasing through the hospital wing's windows, they plopped her down on a bed and ran out that room to find Mrs. Gallemore.

As they ran to the front foyer of it… "Hi, Nikki!" Tara yelled passing by an awake and walking Nikki, currently in human form. Tara's face became shocked, along with Jack's. Tara skidded to a halt, also followed by Jack.

She jogged back, trying to look casual. "Nikki? You're up?" She asked once she was in line with her.

Nikki nodded, a small yawn escaping. "I'm up and I feel great! Though, I don't remember what happened… I sucked Technus into the device and went to buy a CD when… it goes blank."

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but Tara spoke first. "Well, I'm so glad you're up! I bet Jack is, too! Right, Jack," she elbowed him.

Jack rubbed the bruise-to-come and gave a small smile to Nikki. "Yeah, I'm glad your okay."

Nikki sighed heavenly. "I feel amazing! All my energy is back, but I am a bit tired. I just… I feel revived."

'_OMG!_' Tara thought. '_Nikki is going insane! She was attacked and say she feels fine!_'

Jack's eyes widened, but he soon smiled. "I'm glad for you, Nikki," he said truthfully. However, he would so get Tara back for that elbow later… He subconsciously rubbed the sore spot again.

Nikki smiled. "So, what are you guys doing?"

Tara's eyes suddenly widened, remembering Patricia. "Jack! We gotta find Mrs. Gallemore!" She took off flying in the direction of her office, leaving a sighing Jack behind.

"Did something happen?" Nikki asked, looking to Jack.

"Yeah… the monster that attacked you attacked Patty. She's unconscious and in a hospital bed."

Nikki grinned, remembering what the nurse had told her. "Don't worry, Jack. She'll be fine, I'm sure. Nurse Gallemore said the creature that 'attacked' me was a manifestation of an Ecto-Doctor. It heals all beings with ectoplasmic powers."

"Really? We've been looking at this wrong?"

Nikki nodded. "Yeah, we have. Apparently, when my ectoplasm –I had gotten hurt facing Technus– got on the floor, my healing magic did something funky, calling a doctor. Mrs. Gallemore believes it called a baby one; that's why we fell unconscious. However, they grow really fast. 'Said it should only be a few minutes until it was fully grown and had full control of its powers."

Jack had heard all of it. Something confused him, though. "Who's Technus?" _'Hadn't Danny mentioned him, too?'_

Nikki rolled her eyes. "A ghost that shouts out his plans." She paused, looking at her feet. "I left the device with him in it at the music store in the mall… Wanna come with me and get it? We could stop by the food court and grab some grub? My treat?"

'_Oh! She's asking you on a date_!' Jack's thoughts rang. "A-As friends?" He stuttered.

Nikki bit her lip. She felt honestly refreshed and fizzling with courage… Time to put that courage to the test. "On a date," she said exactly what she was thinking, "as a couple." '_Please say yes!_'

Jack turned a deep shade of crimson. He took a deep breath, then another, then another, then he smiled. "As a couple," he agreed, holding out his hand. Nikki smiled and took it, deeply blushing.

The new couple ignored Tara as she passed by them, the nurse at her heels.

**-Tara-**

She took off running, leaving Jack there with Nikki. She made a right turn, planing on running into the nurse's office and shouting about Patty's safety.

Making a left turn, she ran into someone unexpected. Both of the people fell on the floor, rubbing their heads.

"Watch where you're going, freak," a voice said. Robert pushed his red hair back, fixing it back.

Tara just stood up, planning on taking off again. However, she couldn't resist… "At least I'm not a tomato!"

Robert sneered under his breath, dusting off his clothes and standing up, continuing his way down the hospital area.

Tara kicked open the door to Mrs. Gallemore's office, jumping in. "MRS. GALLEMORE, PATRICIA IS UNCONSCIOUS!" She yelled, noting the nurse's startled face. "She was attacked by the monster that got to Nikki and I think it has Ari, too and–"

"Tara," the nurse interrupted. "The only thing we have to worry about is if Ari or one of the others kills the so-called 'monster,'" she stated, looking into Tara's eyes.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Tara stumbled, confused. Wasn't she concerned Patricia was unconscious and Nikki was showing signs of insanity? "Jack, tell her–" she looked behind her, and didn't see Jack there. "Jerk," she mumbled.

Mrs. Gallemore raised an eyebrow, but quickly calmed down. "Tara, the creature that attack Nicole and Patricia was a Doktoro, or a ghostly doctor," she informed. "Now, if you'll just take me to Patricia, I can hook up her vitals and we can say hello when she wakes up, alright?"

Tara opened her mouth to complain, but she quickly closed it. "Okay," she agreed. Then, she took off running in the direction she had come, making a left.

The nurse laughed when she saw Tara change direction and shoot down the right. Mrs. Gallemore followed, wondering why Tara couldn't've been the one knocked unconscious. She was too athletic for her own good…

* * *

**-Time Lapse, twenty minutes-**

**-Patricia-**

A groan escaped the girl's lips as she tilted her head to one side. A bright red light was shinning through her eye lids, making her want to go back to sleep. However, Patty found herself unable to due so.

She felt good. Yes, that was one way to describe it. Another was wonderful or blissful. She felt relaxed and just…happy to be alive.

Cracking an eye open, Patricia saw the smiling faces of Mark and Danny. She returned the smile, opening her other eye.

"'Sup," she addressed groggily. The female hybrid moved her right hand in effort to block out the lamp's light.

"Not much," Danny answered. "Just waitin' for you to wake up, that's all."

Patricia frowned, unable to recall why she had been sleeping… "Did something happen? All I remember is flying by the coast line when… nothing."

Danny laughed as Mark fought a snicker. "Well," Danny continued, "Kameron said amnesia was a side-effect of a full heal."

Patty sat up, brushing some hair out of her face. "Who's Cameron?"

Danny laughed again. "It's pronounced Came-or-on, Pat," he correct. "He was the supposed 'monster' we'd been fighting."

"Supposed?" She repeated, still confused.

"Yea," Mark said. "Danny wouldn't listen to it so, yeah. It was actually some type of ghostly doctor; one with a grudge against full humans. A bit off… but he seems to like Mrs. Gallemore, because she's a friend."

"I'm still confused."

"Well," Tara spoke. All three heads turned to see her standing, arms crossed, in the doorway with a smug look on her face. "The bad guy was a good guy we just thought was bad, basically."

"Oh, that makes sense."

Tara walked in, opting to sit crisscross in midair, rather then take a seat. "Yeah. It was so weird finding out you guys made a mistake on his intentions…"

Danny rolled his eyes as Mark opened his mouth. "If I remember correctly, you were skeptical when we brought Kameron in here. You even tried to attack him."

"That's because I've never seen him before!"

"That doesn't give you an excuse," Patty said, leaping into the argument.

Tara playfully narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Is that anyway to treat the girl who flew you up to the Wing?" She challenged.

"Actually," Mark interrupted, "I heard you and Jack did it."

"Oh, he so burned you, Tara," Patricia quipped, using a dramatic voice.

Tara rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She looked behind her and towards the door, hoping to spot them. "Speaking of Jack, anyone know where he went?"

Danny sat in thought. "Nikki's gone, too… Do you think they went somewhere together?"

Tara snorted. "Nah, knowing those two, neither would work up the courage to ask the other out. It would take locking them in a janitor's closet for them to even mention it."

Mark pulled out his iPad, messing with some stuff. "Tara, I'm about to burn you again," he warned.

Tara huffed, "I honestly doubt that."

Patricia raised an eyebrow. "I've gotta see this."

Mark showed them the iPad screen, the school blog page showing. On it, a picture of Jack and Nikki sitting at a booth in the mall, each having an ice cream cone.

"_CAUGHT RED HANDED!" _It read_. "Jackson and Nicole have been caught on camera on a date at the mall, looking for a technology based off of the 'Fenton Thermos', a device made by Daniel Phantom's parents. _

_~ Article and picture by Shasta, Leader of the News Crew at Maybrid's."_

When Tara finished reading, all she said was, "Well, it's about time, anyways."

"For what?" Patricia quipped. "You to be burned twice within five minutes?"

Tara glared at her friend, fake hate seeping from each dagger. The other Halfas ignored it and broke into fits of laughter.

_The End_

* * *

**_Next episode preview:_ "Welcome, champions all!" The beast cried, extending his hands as a welcome. "I am the Master of Games and you are hereby invited to compete in the Tournament of Heroes!"**

**Riddle of the chapter: A woman shoots her husband, the holds him under water for 5 min. Then hangs him. Yet 5 min later they go out to dinner. How can this be?**

**Review! ;) If you do, I'll give you the thermos with Dan in it to do as you please. (As long as you don't let him free!) If you don't, I'll sic Kameron on you! After I tell him you're HUMAN! Review, please!**


	3. In the Game

**Riddle Answer: She's a photographer :)**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER!**_

_**Nikki, Tara, and Jack belong to A Lazy Heroine**_

_**Patricia belongs to Immortal-Puppet-Otaku**_

_**Mark, Ben, and Veronica belong to Oak Leaf Ninja**_

_**I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did, he would be my boyfriend (phangirly awe)**_

_**I do not own Teen Titans**_

**_CLAIMER!_**

**_I do own Ariana, Mrs. Herbelle, and any other OCs mentioned that belong to no one else! _**

* * *

**Hello all and welcome to the games! XD The side-plot in this with the girl is more of a fore-shadowing thing. You'll understand when you read it… I hope. ;)**

**Anyway… Guess what? YOU HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST IN THIS CHAPTER! **

**Robin: I didn't want to be here.**

**Me: Shut up and get into the story!**

* * *

"Three fours," Danny said, putting three cards down on the table. Currently, Nikki, him, Ari, Patricia, and Mark were seated around a table in the courtyard.

"BS!" Nikki challenged, hoping to catch Danny's lie. After all, that is what the game was.

Danny, however, shook his head. Calmly, he flipped all three cards over, revealing three fours. He smiled smugly at Nikki's pained expression as she reached for the large pile of cards, adding them to her deck.

"You'd think the girl who could remember anything would be better at this game," Patty quipped, earning a glare from her friend.

"Yeah, yeah," Nikki said, "laugh now. However, when I whoop your butts all y'all will owe me five bucks!"

That was the bet, after all. Five dollars to the winner.

"I highly doubt you will win," Mark honestly said. "Two fives," he said, putting two cards face down on the table.

Ariana smiled, laying down her cards. "Four sixes."

Nikki's nose twitched, laying down her card. "One seven."

"BS," Ari replied calmly, challenging Nikki. Her face paled as she reached for the small pile of cards and added those to her ever-growing-deck.

"Stupid telepath…" she muttered, knowing she had panicked thoughts when she realized she didn't have the correct cards.

Ari smiled innocently, shifting her gaze to Patricia. Patty smiled kindly, laying down her cards on the table. "One eight."

"BS," Mark challenged, knowing from earlier all the eights were in the pile Nikki had taken. Unlike the female know-it-all, Mark actually used his power to his advantage.

Patricia frowned as she scooped up the card and put it back in her pile.

Danny laughed inwardly. "Two nines."

No one said anything.

"One Jack," Mark added his card on the deck.

"One King," Ariana said, placing her card face down.

"Two Aces," Nikki mentioned, adding on her cards.

"Four twos," Patricia placed her cards down.

"One three," Danny placed his card on the table. He practically dared someone to call him out on his bluff.

"BS," Ariana said, meeting his mental dare. Danny mumbled something, scooping up his cards and placing them in his deck.

"One four," Mark placed down his card.

"BS," Nikki challenged, for she had all the fours. Mark just smiled as he collected his cards.

"One five," Ariana said, placing down her last card. "I win! In yo faces!"

"BS, BS, BS!" Nikki yelled. She was a sore loser… Ariana grinned, flipping over her card, revealing a five.

"Ari's first," Danny said, stating the obvious. "Who wants to go for second?"

"I do!" Nikki yelled again.

Ariana shook her head, her curly hair tossing from side to side. "Nuh-uh. You all owe me five bucks." Although sweet she may be, she was still competitive.

All the Halfas took out five dollars, tossing them at Ari. She reached to grab them, but missed. However, they began to glow with a black Hugh before appearing in her hand. "Whoa…" she said, looking at the green paper.

"Sweet trick, Ari," Nikki said, rolling her eyes. "How long have you been keeping that little teleportation trick hidden from us?"

Ari glanced up, a confused look on her face. "But it's new," she promised. Then, she stuffed the money in her pocket before smiling. "And I like it."

The other hybrid's laughed at her quip. "She burned you, Nikki," Patricia stated. Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Continue for second, now?" She begged, at least wanting that rank.

Danny shrugged. However, before he could place down a card, white engulfed his vision.

Ariana's, Patty's, and Nikki's eyes widened. Mark and Danny had just… vanished.

"I don't think that was supposed to happen…" Ari said nervously, pointing at where her friends used to be.

"It wasn't, Ari," Patricia said, shaking her head. "We better go report this to Mrs. Herbelle…"

And the remaining trio took off to find their principle, hoping she was still there, even though it was the weekend.

* * *

**-With Mark and Danny-**

When his vision cleared, Danny saw him and Mark were in ghost form. The other thing Danny noticed was a big beast-like creature standing upon a plat form. Another and final thing he realized was the other eight people in the room.

"Welcome, champions all!" The beast cried, extending his hands as a welcome. "I am the Master of Games and you are hereby invited to compete in the Tournament of Heroes!" He placed his hands on his hips, a proud poster settling into his stance. "The Tournament of Heroes; a friendly competition between the world's greatest young champions!"

His necklace flashed white, an image appearing off it. It was one of the other people in the room. His hair was the same shade as Danny's in human form, a black and white mask on his face, and a traffic light costume. Instantly, Danny recognized him as Robin, leader of the Teen Titans.

"Robin, the kungfu-trained, one man army!"

The image changed, showing a man with red and yellow skin. Or, in other words, his skin was solidified fire. "Hotspot, the human fire-thrower with a fiery temper!"

"Just like Robert," Danny mumbled, hoping he was nicer.

Again, it changed, showing Mark flying threw the skies of Daytona. "Max, a ghost boy with water control and a memory like no other!"

It changed, a video of a robot man. "Cyborg, the robot teen fighting machine!"

It now showed a boy with long black hair in a blue body suit that had… scales? "Aqualad, a water breathing telepath with power over surf and sea!"

Now it showed a huge beast creature, fur dark and horns included. "Wildbeast, 400 pounds of primal heroic fury!"

Now it showed Danny, him smirking and facing a big mechanical ghost, one known as Skulker. "Danny Phantom, ghost hero with power over ice and intense ecto-abilities!"

It then demonstrated a ten-year-old boy with claws extending from his back. "Gizmo, a nasty little boy with a big brain!"

Next was a green kid. "Beast Boy, a quick-witted changeling who can change into any animal!"

Then, it was a red-haired boy with a black and white mask. "And finally, Speedy, the agile archer with an unstoppable arsenal of energy arrows!"

Finally, the light show disappeared. The Master of Games, Danny's gonna call him 'MoG' for short, continued, "Ten brave and worthy champions, but only one shall win!"

Danny smiled. This would be fun! He looked at the other heroes, excluding Gizmo, and almost 'awwwwed' when he saw Beast Boy's puppy eyes. "So… would the winner get some kind of really cool prize? Say, oh, I don't know, a moped?" He went into his own little world.

Mark laughed a bit.

"I have no moped, Shape Shifter," MoG admitted in a monotone. "But rest assured, when the tournament is complete, there will be prizes. And, of course, the winner shall prove that he is the greatest young hero on Earth.

"Now," he continued, "any who do not wish to compete only say the word, and I shall return you home at once."

"Anyone backing out?" Robin said, turning to the other heroes, again, besides Gizmo.

"We're in," Max said, sure Danny would remain, too. The others nodded.

"I guess we're all in, Robin said, taking a step forward. "All of us."

"Looks like he tournament begins! Prepare for competition!" And MoG vanished in a flash of white light.

(**I am now going to go off of my own dialog**)

Danny floated up in the air a few feet as Cyborg approached him and Max, a strange look on his face. Robin went off to chat with Speedy. That wasn't that much of a surprise, actually. Beast Boy was chatting with Aqualad.

"You're Danny Phantom?" Cyborg asked, pointing a finger at him. Danny grinned.

"Yep. That's me!"

"Aren't you always changing from hero to villain?"

Danny mentally slapped himself. Of course! Super heroes would know wether or not he was deemed friend or foe…

"Yeah… But I'm good. Actually, I have a team no that help me protect my…new city," Danny informed, referring to the other Halfas he had befriended.

"You switched cities? Why would you do that? Villains would attack it now that you're gone!"

Danny nodded his head from side to side, not noticing Max fly off to chat with BB. "Well, I figured the ghosts would follow me. After all, the only reason they attack is to beat me…mostly. The others are just pests the local ghost hunters there can take care of."

Cyborg nodded slowly, seeing the logic in the ghost's answer. "So… you're dead?"

Danny raised an eyebrow. "What would make you think that?"

"Well, you and your friend are ghosts, right? Doesn't being a ghost imply being dead?"

Danny, again, mentally slapped himself. Nervous, he gave a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I guess it does…"

Robin and Speedy approached, curious looks on their faces. "How'd you die?" Robin asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Lab accident," Danny stated. Well, it wasn't technically a lie.

"Oh… I'm sorry," Robin stated honestly. It was sad when innocents died.

Danny gave him a challenging look. "Well, I hope that sympathy doesn't have you go easy on me. I was hoping for a challenge…"

Robin instantly perked up. He swooped his hand in front of him before pulling it into a fist. "You'll get a challenge, all right!"

Cyborg whispered, "He's very competitive."

Danny laughed again, jumpers by that. Robin reminded him a bit —just a bit— of Nikki. She was also in it to win it.

"Who's Max? I've never heard of him," Speedy interrupted, looking back at Mark.

"Oh," Danny said, a smile growing. "He's a member of my team. So are P-Merger," he almost slipped and said her human name! "Nikki Apparition, and Midnight," he finished.

"Are they ghosts, too?" Beast Boy asked, approaching him, followed by Max.

"Yep, all of us are ghosts. We patrol Daytona's skies every other weekend and go to help when they need it," Danny stated, giving a bit too much information.

Mark's eyes widened, sending him a panicked look. For the third time in an hour, Danny mentally slapped himself for being so careless.

Robin glared. Why did he only patrol a few times a month? And he voiced his question very, very clearly.

"Well…we have…other things we do, you see…" Phantom said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck again.

Suddenly, Gizmo approached. He was smiling madly. It was then Cyborg snapped.

"You? What are you doing here? Last I checked, you were a bad guy!" He exclaimed.

The boy mastermind's smirk grew much wider. "What's the matter, snot-nose? Afraid ill whoop your butt?"

"I can beat you anytime!" Cyborg stated confidently.

Danny raised an amused eyebrow at their quarry, his slip-up forgotten. Well, forgotten by all but Robin and Mark.

Then, MoG appeared on his platform again. "Champions," he called, "time to face your opponent!"

Cyborg VS Gizmo

Phantom VS Aqualad

Max VS Beast Boy

Robin VS Hotspot

Speedy VS Wildabeast

**-Danny-**

Danny found himself in a blueish dimension. Tall rock pillars stacked out of the crystal water below. It was on one of these pillars Danny sat, legs hanging off it. Aqualad's head poked out of the water, a serious expression on his face.

The games have begun.

* * *

**-With the girls-**

"But you've got to believe us!" Patty cried, waving her hands in the air. Ari was by her side, face PO'd. Nikki was on her other side, same expression as Ari.

Mrs. Herbelle rubbed her temples. These students had come to her on the weekend —the weekend!— and said Danny and Mark had vanished. They were probably just pulling some stunt on the girls.

What? You'd be surprised what some of the students can come up with.

"I see no reason to start up a search party. They will turn up sooner or later, I am sure. They just probably pulled a prank on you or something," she stated, dismissing it.

Huh. Even in a place where people are supposed to be smart, some can be very, very dumb. Namely the adults.

"But they vanished in a flash of white light, Mrs. Herbelle! I swear there's something wrong!" Nikki guaranteed.

"Headmistress," Ariana stressed, using an official term. "Can I at least call up some…friends and see if they've seen him?" Ari had friends scattered all across the globe, most of them super heroes. Though, she is on the good side of a villain or two.

"No," Mrs. Herbelle instantly answered, leaning back in her chair. "It's nothing serious, I assure you."

"But—"

"No."

"Mrs. Her—"

"No."

"Plea—"

"I said no!" She snapped, kicking her chair back and standing up. "Now, get out of my office and rest."

The three students gaped. Was she…? "Yes, ma'am," Patricia said, grabbing Nikki's and Ari's arm. "C'mon guys, let's go."

Nikki sent a confused look at Patty, but all she got was a sky grin. "Oh, okay, Patty," she said, playing along.

"What?" Ari deadpanned. "You can't be serious…"

'Ari, Patty has a plan!' Nikki thought, sending it telepathically.

Ari was about to say, "Oh," but Patricia phased them through the floor, landing in the underground someplace.

"Where are we?" Ari asked, still unfamiliar with the school grounds. Well, she has only been here for a couple months, what do you expect?

"Old Mine," Patricia stated, turning her hand into a flashlight. She moved the light, showing them the old mine crafts and railroads. "Didn't you ever wonder where Maybrid's got its fortune?"

Nikki moved her finger along the mine wall. It was smooth, eroded away. "Why is it eroded?"

Patty shrugged. "The minors had to abandon it because it started to flood a bit every quarter moon."

"Quarter moon?" Ari asked, knowing it would've been much more powerful if it was a full or new moon. Especially hers. New moon always seemed to power her up… And she was almost powerless during the day…

"I know, weird right?" Patricia quipped, walking down the mine. The other followed, wanting to stay by the yellow light.

Going deeper, things started to reflect off the walls. A blue glisten, a red, even a yellow or orange.

"Wha—?" Ari began, pointing to the shinning rocks. She touched one and yanked it out of the wall (somehow) and turned the stone intangible. The dust fell to the floor.

Patricia turned her hand-light over to the stone and smiled. "I told you, miners had to leave because of flooding. Well, they left before they got very deep in the mines. Maybrid's was built on a Rift, a small rip in the time-space continuum. It doubles —or even triples— the size of space. The mine was already huge to begin with."

"That's why Maybrid's is so big!" Ari said, dropping the stone. However, she bent back down and picked it up, dusting it off. "What stone is this?"

Patricia looked at the bronze-gold stone. It only took her a second. "Fools Gold," she informed, taking the stone. She tossed it with her non-flashlight hand into the depths of the cave. Patty walked to the walls and looked at the glistening stone.

Choosing a purple one, she phased her hand into the wall and pulled it out. "Here, Ari. This is amethyst; not all that rare, but still a bit uncommon." Ari took it from her hand. Concentrating, it glowed black before vanishing.

"Where did you send it?" Pat asked, knowing she had teleported it somewhere.

"I wanted it to go to the boys," she calmly informed. "I hope one of them gets it." Then, she turned to Patricia, realizing something. "Why are we even here?"

Patricia face-palmed, taking off in a direction. A head-light formed, her flashlight hand going back to normal. The others chased after their friend, following her deeper into the mine.

Ari suddenly stopped and stated at one spot in the cave walls, walking over to a glowing green rock. "Guys," she called, getting them to look her way. "Check this rock out…" Ariana phased her hand into the wall and tried to grab the rock, only for a nasty shock to spread throughout her body.

"Ow!"

Patricia traced around the rock, looking at it. "I have never seen any rock like this. It seems to repel ghosts…" she touched it, only to pull her hand back instantly. "Okay, now I'm sure it repels ghosts."

Nikki leaned in and examined it, squinting her eyes like a professional detective. "I think it's Ectoranium, a space rock that forms in the rings of Saturn. The elements that make it are highly unstable when combined, well, unless it's combined with ecto…plasm…"

"Nikki," Ari said, looking at her friend. "That so makes up for losing to me at BS."

Nicole rolled her eyes, attention back on Patty. "Well? How'd it get here?"

"I'm not sure… It might not have been able to form until ectoplasmic entries like us began messing with the rift. That might be dripping the right elements to form it, from what you said."

Nikki nodded, finding the answer logical. "Okay, so we have a meteor rock forming under our school. Cool. Now, how do we find Mark and Danny?"

Patricia nodded, running off in the right direction again. Nikki followed, but Ari hung back a bit. Besides, she could catch up in less then a second if she had to.

She traced a circle around the Ectoranium, it glowing back. Focusing, she willed it to go to her dorm. Looking at the blinking light in the distance, she transformed and flew to it at light speeds.

* * *

**-With Danny-**

Danny floated in the air above the rock pillar, realizing if he fell in the water he was toast. And Danny doesn't like toast; especially the Fenton kind. It was always dry. Actually, remaining dry was what Danny wanted to do. He's at crossroads… but that's getting off topic.

Aqualad watched as the ghost began to circle him. Wanting to get this over with, he dove underwater. A tornado of the blue liquid formed, threatening to suck Danny in.

Phantom gasped, dodging out of the way of the massive, upside-down whirlpool. The ghost boy turned intangible, letting the tornado pass through him and dissipate into the crystalline water.

"That all you got, merman?" Danny teased, calling down to the Alantean. His response was Aqualad diving seeping the water. The Halfa raised an eyebrow, a bit confused. However, knowing something was coming, he turned intangible.

Under the water, Aqualad was thinking. Water could fly right through Phantom if he wanted it to. So, he had to get Phantom by surprise. The question was: How?

Phantom seemed smart; his logic earlier on his enemies proved that. Right now Phantom was probably intangible; waiting to be attacked. Aqualad had to outsmart the ghost. With an odd plan in mind, Aqualad burst out of the water. F

Danny was waiting patiently for his opponent to attack. So, when he finally burst out of the water, the hybrid didn't flinch.

"Is ghost boy scared of water?" Aqualad taunted, a blast of water aimed at Danny. Sad of him, it would've missed even if Danny wasn't intangible.

"Nope. Two of my friends can control it." Danny fired an ecto-blast, but Aqua dived underwater to avoid it. Danny went tangible, knowing he could only defend or attack at one time without using too much power.

Seating himself on another pillar, Danny looked down at the water. Aqualad had the advantage of his element… Element!

However, just as Danny began to formulate a plan, large spouts of water began knocking into the pillar. Confused, Danny looked around until he saw something. Aqualad's shadow was moving under water, probably controlling the blue liquid.

One water disc flew right out of the water, slicing through the rock pillar. It swayed gently before it came crashing into the water, Danny still on it.

Under the surf, Danny was desperately trying to swim to the surface and fly outta there. Aqualad, though, had other plans.

**-Mark (Max)-**

Mark found himself in what looked like a huge metal cage. Many more cages were around them, one in the distance showing another fight.

Beast Boy stood across from him, balancing on two of the bars.

Let the fight… begin!

Beast boy changed into a gorilla, slamming his fists on his hairy green chest. Mark readied an ecto-blast, eager to finish this fight with a quick victory.

Beast Boy charged, trying to punch Max. He flew up to dodge and fired an ecto-blast at his behind. Beast Boy changed into something; something so small Mark couldn't see it.

Suddenly, something heavy landed on Mark. The ghost phased through, rolling his shoulder. Thank lord for super-advanced bone structure! Mark saw what at landed on him and gaged. Beast Boy had turned into a hippo.

"Great," he mumbled. "Now I smell like hippo butt!"

Beast Boy changed back into human, sending a smirk at Max. He changed into a cobra and launched himself at Max, wanting to strangle him to the point of surrender.

He totally forgot ghosts don't breathe.

Mark simply turned intangible and phased out of the changeling's grip. Beast Boy's coils slammed into each other, resulting in a tangled BB.

There was a flash of light and BB vanished. A echoed voice announced, "Max is the winner!" And Mark's vision became white again.

**-Danny-**

A current of water began to pull Danny deeper, dragging him down. Yes, Danny was very thankful ghosts didn't need oxygen.

Aqualad flew up the current, punching Danny in the jaw. The Halfa grunted, cranking his jaw. However, Aqua punched him in the stomach, forcing air from his human half out. That stunned Aqua. Ghosts didn't need to breathe… so why was air escaping Phantom's mouth?

Forgetting about that, Aqua punched Danny in the rib cage, rubbing his hand from impact. The guy has abs!

For an understatement, Danny was pissed. The water suddenly grew cold. Very, very cold. At first it was just the ice around Danny that freaked Aqualad out. However, when it started to expand, the Alantean swam away.

He was so busy looking back to make sure the ice wasn't catching up that he ran right into a pillar. And soon, the ice caught up.

Danny phased out of the ice, completely dry and only a little sore. In the ice, a white flash kidnapped Aqualad. "Danny Phantom is the winner!" Amd white engulfed his vision.

Appearing back in the room, Danny fell to the floor, standing up and rubbing his butt. Cyborg, Mark, Speedy, and Robin were also there, all having won against their opponents.

"Congratulations, heroes, you have all survived round one!"

Survived?

"What do you mean 'survived?'" Robin asked, taking a step forward.

MoG moved his hands in a calming manner. "Relax, heroes, survived is merely and expression," he claimed.

Mark found that suspicious. "Where are the losers?" Max questioned, voicing someone else's question.

"The losers have been returned home safely, Heroes," MoG assured. "Now, chat amongst yourselves. Dorms are down the hall. I suggest you all get some rest before the next match tomorrow." And he vanished in a flash of white light.

"That wasn't suspicious," Mark quipped, crossing his arms. He just knew that wasn't the case.

Danny laughed lightly. "It's okay, Mar—Max. I bet everyone's safe and back to where they came from."

Robin caught that slip-up. "Okay, what is it?" He suddenly demanded, his competitive and curious nature getting the better of him. If he could make Phantom and Max uncomfortable, then he might have a better chance at winning!

"What's what?" Danny asked, pretending to be confused.

"You slipped up. You were about to call Max something other then that, weren't you? And earlier you almost called a 'Merger' something else! And let's not forget that you rarely patrol!"

Mark sent daggers at Danny, forgetting MoG and his suspicions of him.

Danny opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. He opened it again. "Well…we…have…"

"There you go again will this!" Robin said, referring to earlier. By now, Cyborg was also there, as was Speedy.

"Danny!" Mark yelled, calling him by his first name. "Look what you've gotten us into!"

Danny blushed brightly, laughing to cover up his embarrassment. "Sorry, _Max_," he stressed the name, "but this gets difficult! Do you want to take it from here? I bet— OW!"

A purple rock suddenly appeared in midair above Danny's head, falling on it. He caught it, looking at the smoking black hugh.

"Danny?" Mark asked, looking at the rock. The other three heroes crowed around to try and see it.

"Amethyst," Robin muttered, amazed by the glowing purple rock.

"Shadow must've sent this," Danny muttered, making sure to remember the correct name. "But why?"

Mark raised an amused eyebrow. "Since when does Ari need an excuse to do anything?"

Danny gaped, pointing a finger at Mark. "Ha! I didn't slip up this time; you did!"

Mark's eyes widened, realizing his mistake.

"Ari? Who's Ari?" Cyborg asked, his curiosity growing.

Robin was in thought. They slipped up on many names, meaning they had more then one. Also, he didn't patrol on weekdays. And he only did every other weekend.

"You guys have secret identities!" Robin suddenly yelled, pointing a finger at them.

"How can a ghost have a secret identity?" Speedy asked, tapping his chin.

Danny bit his bottom lip. Okay, so they know he has a secret identity. No biggie. Just as long as they don't figure out how or who he is it's all good. For him and his friends.

"That I can't tell you," Danny replied. "As you said, it's a secret. Besides, we should be sleeping for tomorrow's game, right Max?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah, we'll be going."

Walking off to the dorms, they left behind three very, very confused and curious heroes.

* * *

**-With the girls-**

Patricia stopped at an under ground pond. The water was a purple-blue, glistening under her headlight. Patricia shifted into Merger before diving in head-first.

Nikki's eye widened with excitement before she eagerly leapt in, content with being in her element. Ari shrugged, jumping in.

"Why are we here, Pat?" Nikki asked, coming up and brushing her hair out of her face.

"Because," Patty began, "this place can show you anyone, as long as they are alive or in this dimension."

Ari smiled, glad she should be able to see her friends. "So…we can find Mark and Danny, right?"

"Yeah; as long as they're not in an alternate dimension."

Nikki eyed her friend, curiosity growing. "How did you find this place? I bet the linnets didn't even get this deep into the mine!"

"I get bored," Patricia explained. "I decided to research metals, since my body is, ya know, and I found a book on this place. Curiosity got the better of me." Then, she got rid of her headlight, leaving them in darkness.

"Pat!" Nikki yelled, forming a ball of purple ectoplasm. "That is so not cool!"

Ariana laughed by her side, her highlights looking dark purple in the light. "I thought it was funny."

"Relax, Nikki," Patricia's voice echoed. "Let's just see if we can find our friends!"

Taking a big breath, Ari ducted her head underwater, concentrating on two boys and their powers.

_Flash!_

"Arg!" Ariana cried, bubbles escaping her mouth. She had saw someone; and it wasn't Danny or Mark. It was a… red head in a yellow and red costume. She moved her head out of the water, flipping her bangs out of her face. Quickly, she readjusted her clip before ducking back under, thinking of the boy she had seen.

It was a longer flash this time. It showed him smiling, waving as he…ran. And, wow. He was fast! Actually, he probably matched the speed of light closer then Ari. Meaning he could out run Ari without trying.

However, before Ari could get out of the water, it showed Danny and Mark. It was blurry… and the voices were not understandable; but she just knew it was them. And they were somewhere, somewhere not safe, she knew that.

Resurfacing, Ari turned intangible before floating out of the water. But…the water stayed on her.

"Pat…"

Patricia, for she was on land too, glanced at her friend. "Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention it isn't effected by intangibility. You'll have to dry off the old-fashioned way."

Ari rolled her eyes but otherwise waited. What? She didn't have a towel.

Nikki popped up, not even wet. Getting out of the water, she placed a hand on Ari, the water moving until it covered her. Then, she just waved her hand and it flew into the pond. "I got nothing," Nikki said.

Pat shook her head. "I couldn't see them, either. That means…"

"They're either dead or in an alternate dimension," Nikki finished, sitting down on the sandy ground.

Ari was about to say something, but bubbles from the pond stopped her. Suddenly, the pond began to flood over quickly.

"Patty, when's the quarter moon?" Nikki asked, realizing her powers couldn't repel the flood.

Patricia paused, thinking. "It's on the twenty-third, why?"

"Today's the twenty-third!" Nikki yelled, taking a step back from the pond.

"Ha ha," Pat fake laughed, "oops."

"Ya think?"

"RUN!" Ariana yelled, noticing a wave was forming in the glowing water. Nikki and Patricia stopped their bickering, the wave towering over them. Taking off into flight, Ari grabbed both's shirts and pulled them through the caves, carful to not go to-too fast.

"I see light!" Nikki yelled under the force of sound-speed flying.

"Hold on!" Ariana yelled, doubling her speed. Quickly, she flew into the dusk skylight. She slowed down, dropping her friends. They just floated next to her, though.

Below them, the ocean swayed gently, greedily taking in the extra water.

"Thanks, Ari," Patricia said gratefully. She flew down to the surface of the water, letting her feet sit o upon it. Nikki just released her flight, falling into the graying water.

Ari bit her lip, vision still in her mind. Her friends hadn't seen Danny and Mark, but she knew she had. Debating on it, she decided to not tell her friends.

"Nikki, think you can meet us at Maybrid's?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah. I'll be there at dinner, 'Kay?"

"'Kay," Patty confirmed, flying off towards the school building off in the distance. She was very worried, but her mind still dawned on their near-death. She owed Ari one.

Ari watched glumly as Patty flew off and Nikki dived into the water. Her thanks was them ditching. Oh, joy. Sighing, Ariana flew off towards Maybrid's at high heights.

* * *

**-Mark-**

Opening his dorm door, Mark sneaked out and into the hall. He quietly made his way to Danny's before knocking on the door.

"What?" Danny asked groggily, sliding the door open. "Mark? What are you doing here?"

Mark took a deep breath, ready to begin explaining. "Well, I think something's up. MoG just doesn't… People don't put heroes together in a tournament! Plus, people don't even know who I am. So, how come I'm here? And Gizmo, even. He ain't a hero from why I gather!" He whispered with a demeaning tone.

Danny rolled his eyes. "You're thinking too much, Mark. This is just a friendly game," Danny dismissed, yawning. "Look, I'm gonna get some sleep. I suggest you do, too. I want you top game in case we face each other!" He said playfully before closing the door in his face.

Mark stood there for a minute before sighing. Danny, though he didn't admit it, was really wanting to win this. It might show he was an actual hero and not an evil manifestation of post-human consciousness.

Turning around, Mark was going to head to his room to rest. He had no clue how powerful MoG was. He was just powerful enough to—

_Flash!_

A blurred figure was looking at him. Taking a deep breath, Mark saw it was Ariana. "Ari?" he asked, despite her not actually being there. Then, just as quickly as it had come, the vision vanished. That little vision reminded Mark he had been kidnapped and brought here against his will, getting rid of the fact he can't change back to human form.

Mark took off running in the direction of the main hall, honestly hoping of finding MoG and demanding explanations. However, turning a corner, Mark slammed into something cold and hard.

He landed on his toshy, rubbing his head as his vision cleared. "Cyborg?"

* * *

**-Ariana-**

Ariana sat in her room, nose in a book. Ari normally wasn't a reader, but she had to know why she had seen them and the others had not. Also, she was looking for the other boy from her vision.

She knew she had seen him before. He was just so familiar!

Back to her book… This one was on alternate dimensions, or flip sides of the world. The most common were the Astral-plane, Ghost Zone, and this place called Azarath. Reading through it, she read:

_"Although it is impossible to communicate with others from an alternate dimension without said item or a being with the ability, some portals can be formed naturally or unnaturally. _

_Items that allow communication can be any enchanted object, but the most common is water. Other objects that can be enchanted are body parts, most common a finger, or a person entirely. _

_However, a person who has part of his/her spirit in two or more dimensions can sometimes create portals or communicate with someone from the other dimension. _

_Other enchanted objects…"_

Ari took a deep breath to remain calm. She still hadn't gotten the answer she was looking for. Actually, what she read only made her confusion worse. Water was an object that let people see into other dimensions, not not let them.

Ariana took another breath. Okay, all she had to do was keep on reading. Maybe she should skip dinner…

_"Other enchanted objects let people view other places in their dimension, like people or an item. However, unless a certain amount of a witches power is added, it is impossible to view between dimensions or universes…"_

Ariana huffed, throwing the book down on her bed. This wasn't helping! Maybe… could it have something to do with her powers? No one has been able to identify her black energy, yet…

She placed the book back on Nikki's shelf then walked out the door to dinner, giving up on finding the answer. As she shut the door behind her, she didn't notice the Ectoranium on one of the fan flags.

Ari seated herself next to Vicky and Tara, sitting across from Pat and Nicole.

"Where were you guys today?" Tara asked. She had been left alone with Vicky as girl company…two total opposites in the same room. Tara had looked for Jack, but he was with Ben.

The three girls looked at each other, smiling. Even though the boys were missing and they almost died, they had an awesome day. "Busy," all three replied.

* * *

**-Mark-**

"Max?" Cy asked back, surprised at seeing the ghost up this late at night. He reached down, offering Max his hand. The hybrid took it, pulling himself up.

"What are you doing up?" Mark asked.

Cyborg shot back, "Why are you up?"

"I asked first."

The robot sighed, worried the ghost wouldn't believe him. But he had to see if anyone was on the same page as him since Robin was being way too competitive. "I think MoG is up to something," he stated honestly.

"Pariah, you too?" Mark asked, using a bit of ghostly slang. "Danny just thought I was being paranoid!"

Cyborg's eyes widened. So he sensed it, too?

"Ah…" a voice echoed throughout the halls. "Look at these amazing powers!"

Cyborg and Mark took off, following the voice. They ran to the foyer, seeing MoG in the center of it, his red jeweled necklace glowing.

"Gizmo!" He cried, four electrical legs sprouting out of his back. "Wildabeast!" Two horns came out of his head, curving at the top slightly. "Beast Boy!" His arms turned into those of a green gorilla's. "Hotspot!" His head turned into a red-yellow solidified fire. "Aqualad!" His hands turned into liquid water. "Five amazing powers. I can't wait to see what I earn in round two!"

Jumping out of the shadows, Cy yelled, "There won't be a round two!"

"'Cause the game's canceled," Mark finished, walking forward.

MoG turned and looked at the two heroes, a smirk growing. "The game is never canceled!" He yelled, a leg coming at the two. Cyborg dodged, rolling to the side. Mark flew back, a bit shocked by the sudden assault. Time for a few years of combat warrior training to kick in.

Mark flew up, high-kicking MoG in the chin. However, MoG just laughed, throwing a watery fist at Mark and catching him by the leg. The beast spun the hybrid around, tossing him into a wall.

Cyborg charged up a cannon, firing a blue blast at MoG. But he just took it, firing a red-hot blast at Cy.

Defeated, the two boys vanished in a flash of white light. "Silly boys," he said. "MoG always wins the game."

* * *

"Champions," MoG said, welcoming the remaining three heroes into the foyer. Speedy was next to Robin, while Danny floated in his own space. "Who's ready for round two?"

"Where's Cyborg?" Robin demanded, his friend absent.

"Yea, where's Mar—Max?" Danny added.

"Max and Cyborg have been disqualified for attempting to sabotage the other players," MoG announced calmly.

Danny leaned back. That certainly wasn't Mark. One, he wasn't that competitive. Two, he was too polite to do that. Three, Danny could sense Mark here with his Ghost Sense.

"They should've played fair," Robin quipped, shaking his head.

"Hey!" Danny yelled at Robin, "Mark would never do that! Actually, he would've stopped Cyborg if he was. If anything, he was caught in the act and they both got blamed." Danny turned to MoG, a demand slipping through his lips. "Mark deserves to be brought back into… the…ga… He said something was wrong with this game! He must've gone to investigate!"

"There is nothing going on," MoG said quickly. "Now, because we only have three people, an all match!" He cried, lights flashing in the background for emphasis. "Danny Phantom, VS Speedy, VS Robin! Let the games begin!"

* * *

**-With the girls-**

Nikki, Patty, and Ari walked back to the dorm. Tara and Vicky had split for some reason…

Patricia flew up to her bunk, tugging lightly on her covers. Ari seated herself on a beanbag chair while Nikki sat inherent lower bunk below Tara's bed.

"So…" Nikki began, thoughts drifting to the mine. "That was fun."

"I know," Patricia said, pleased with herself. "I never thought I'd ever actually have a reason for going down there. Well, other then to get gems for gifts and stuff."

"Pat," Ari began, leaning forward in her chair. "How long have you known of that place?"

"Couple years, why?" Nikki snickered. "What?"

"It's just that you never told us," Nikki stated clearly. She began to fiddle with something on her covers.

"Well, I wanted a place I could be alone. After all, you and Jack always spent time in here. And now that you're a couple…" Patty clicked her tongue, wiggling her eyebrows.

Nikki gasped, throwing a pillow at Patricia. Her friend caught it before it hit her, though, making Ariana laugh.

"Is anyone else hot?" Nikki suddenly said, standing up. Walking to the switch, she flipped on the fan.

"Ow!" Patricia yelled, the green rock hitting her square in the chest. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

Ariana flew up there, and, upon seeing the green and glowing rock, gasped, reaching for the outer black layer. "Oops," she said. "I forgot to tell you I wanted to keep this for, uh, show and tell?"

Nikki raised an eyebrow, sitting in Ari's spot. "We have show and tell?"

"Yes?"

Patty groaned, grabbing the edges of her bed for support. "Anything else you forgot to tell us?" She growled.

"I like dogs," Ariana stated, placing the rock on her dresser. Nikki laughed, holding up her hand.

"High-five, Ari. That was good." Ari slapped her hand casually. Then, turning back to Patricia, she didn't see Nikki's pained face from her slap.

"I'm sorry, Patty. I thought it would be cool… Y'know, a meteor rock in my own room! Sweet, right?"

Nikki rolled her eyes, leaning into the baggy chair. "Well…anyone wanna play cards?"

"Oh!" Ari said, returning to her dresser. She yanked open the first drawer, digging around for something. For those wondering, imagine her sinking in like Mary Popins. "I got this card game the other day I forgot to tell you about… I think it's called 'Element Bash.'"

"Forgot to tell us?" Patricia said, mentally laughing at her quip.

"Yep… Here it is!" Ari pulled herself out, a deck of multicolored cards in her hand. "This is it!"

Sitting in a circle on the floor, Ari gave each person a third of the deck. "Okay, so the instructions say this issue game where each person has to have their own deck and they play for all cards. But we'll just use my deck for fun!" Looking at her deck, she said, "Person to the left of shuffler goes first." **(PS: They just dumped most of the instructions, so I'm going to go off of facts for this game, 'kay? Thanks!)**

"Oh," Nikki said, slamming down a random card. "Fire," she said.

"Water puts out fire," Patty said, putting down her card.

"Sun dries up water," Ari added, her card down.

"And storm blocks out the sun!" Nikki said, placing down her storm card.

"Wind pushes storm away," Patty muttered, her card now in the deck.

"Trees stop the wind," Ari said, her card now in.

Nikki looked at her deck, hoping to find something to get rid of a tree. "Uh… Tornado destroys tree!"

"Tornadoes can't move over water," Pat placed down her river card.

"And rocks prevent the stream from flowing…"

* * *

**-Danny-**

Danny hovered over the giant rock they stood on, keeping a close eye on his opponents.

They were in Space, or it looked like that. Danny assumed they stood on an asteroid, or even a moon, by the way it looked.

Robin ginned, pulling out a freeze disc. Speedy readied his bow, a red arrow ready to fire.

"Guys, there is something seriously wrong with this!" Danny yelled leaping out of the way of a disc. The land he once hovered over was now covered in an icy sleet.

The two clones ignored him, Speedy firing an arrow at him. Danny turned intangible, letting the arrow fly through.

"Will you guys listen for one second!" Whisk! An arrow glazed past his ear, slightly burning it. "Ouch." Grunting, Danny landed on the huge rock. "Okay, you wanna play? Let's play."

Danny fired an ecto-beam at Robin, which he dodged with a flip. Phantom fired another beam, only to miss.

Speedy shot an electric arrow at Danny, it almost hitting its target. The hybrid had turne intangible, letting the flickering blue arrow. Annoyed, the cartoon version of Hawk-Eye shot another arrow at the now-tangible-ghost, only for Danny to jump out of the way and back into the air.

Robin tool out his bo-staff, ready to use it in hand-to-hand combat. He charged at the ghost, ignoring his red-head copy. Danny landed on the rock, ready to take on Robin's silent challenge.

The traffic light colored boy swiped at Danny's head, but the Halfa ducked. A swipe at the feet, a jump. Robin swing his staff to the left side, and Danny twisted over his left shoulder to avoid the swing. Then, Robin swung at Danny's feet again, tripping our favorite Halfa.

Robin smirked, holding his bo-staff a few feet away from Danny's head. The ghost boy smirked, though, vanishing from sight.

"How many powers does this guys have?" Robin cried, angered.

"So many I lose count!" Danny mentioned, appearing behind Robin and kicking him in the back.

Robin stumbled forward, but quickly got over it and charged at Danny, bo-staff held by his side.

However, before Robin could hit the hybrid, a light blue arrow shot towards them. Both looked at Speedy, whom of which was perched on a high rock, carefully aiming each arrow.

Danny, annoyed, fired and ecto-blast at his bow. It caught on fire, green fire, and Speedy dropped it, angered glares shooting Danny's way.

Speedy vanished in a white light, leaving just Robin and Danny.

"Okay, Robin," Danny tried, hoping Robin was a bit calmer. "Winning isn't everything!" As he yelled that, Robin fired a freeze disc at Danny, who dodged by turning intangible. "Seriously!"

Robin ignored him, coming at him with his bo-staff. Danny held up his wrists, blocking the staff from coming in contact with his face. "It's just the only thing that matters," Robin grunted, leaping away from Danny.

Danny frowned, confused. Then, a beeping sound was heard from his shoulder. Peaking at it, a half-sphere red blinking light was there, a mini-bomb.

"Shoot," Danny muttered, knowing it was about to blow. "I really hope you're happy, Robin. 'Cause you probably cost us all our lives." And it exploded, leaving a frozen Danny in his place.

A flash of light later and Danny found himself in a weird red room, the others crowded around him. Oh, did I mention he was in human form, too? Yeah, that's kinda important…

* * *

**-Girls-**

"I DID NOT CHEAT!" Ariana yelled, arms by her side and chin held high. "You're just pissed because I creamed your butt again!"

"You bet I'm pissed!" Nikki yelled, her anger matching Ari's. "You cheated! How else did you get the meteor card in your deck?"

"Guys—"

"I got it because I'm lucky, that's why!"

"For the third time in a row?"

"Guys—"

"I guess you just have rotten luck, that's all!" Ariana screeched, probably waking up their neighbors. And it was around midnight on a Sunday.

"I don't have rotten luck! Who's the one that brought a ghost repellent rock inside? It was you! That sounds like bad luck to me!" Nikki challenged, waving her hands to the green rock on Ari's dresser.

"Well, I wasn't the one who was caught first by Kameron when he arrived!"

"I fought Technus on my own! I beat him! That oughta mean something!" Nikki defended.

"Guys, pl—"

"Yeah, it means you're so unlucky you had to face an enemy on your own! And let's not forget you couldn't stop Kameron, a doctor, for Pete's sake!"

"Who also got caught by Kameron? YOU! Who was asleep the longest because of it? YOU! Who got an F on the history paper last week? YOU! Who still hasn't found out her special power? YOU!"

"SHUT YOUR TRAMPS!" Patricia yelled, the lights going out in the dorm. "Just… shut up! You're best friends! How long have you been friends? A while! We're ALL besties! Are you going to let a dumb card game —one Ari bought so we could spend time together playing— get between y'all?"

The two girls were speechless and mortified. Pat had just…freaked. That hasn't gapped in the slightest yet!

"I'm sorry," Ariana grumbled, hands behind her back as she looked at the floor. "I shouldn't have said that stuff."

Nikki's eyes fell into sympathy, her heart feeling like it had been torn out. "I'm sorry, Ari. I was being…mean. I hope you can forgive me."

Ariana nodded, holding out her arms. Nikki walked up and hugged her back, her head in her shoulder. Ariana looked at Patty, a smile on her lips. Patricia readily joined the group hug, making it all that warmer.

"Best friends forever?" Ariana asked, hugging a bit tighter.

"Forever—"

"And ever," Patricia finished. **(Awww… so sweet! Sorry, I was out of ideas…)**

* * *

**-With the boys… (How many line breaks have I used? Someone willing to go back and count?)-**

"Who're you?" Hotspot demanded, walking forward. Actually, his face was that of a normal teen; lightly tanned with dark brown hair.

"Danny!" Mark cried, moving to the front. He, too, was in human form.

"That's Phantom?" Cyborg asked. He strips next to BB, faces wide.

Danny nodded, standing up. "Yeah, it's me," he confirmed. Mark went to stand by Danny's side, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"B-but yo-you're h-human!" BB stuttered, pointing a finger at the two.

"Half human," Mark corrected, not caring about their secret. "We're half-human, half-ghost hybrids."

Danny stared at Mark in shock. He had just given away their secret! Him! Danny wouldn't have surprised if he had slipped, but this was…not Mark! Was there something wrong with his friend? Should he check for a fever?

"How can you be half ghost and half human?" Aqualad asked. "Wouldn't that mean you're both dead and alive?"

"But that's not possible!" Gizmo suddenly yelled, a fit coming on. "It's not scientifically possible!"

"Guys," Danny said, earning their undivided attention. "Being a ghost doesn't mean you have to be dead. All it is, is a soul combined with large quantities of ectoplasm."

Speedy poked Danny, then took a step away. "But wouldn't a soul have to leave the body for it to be able to, you know, combine with ectoplasm?"

"Not necessarily," Mark added, "it can be in correlated into your DNA. You can be born as a Halfa, as long as one of your parents were one, or can become one. Usually, the most common way of becoming a Halfa is a human falling into a Ghost Portal."

"I don't see—" Cyborg began, only to be interrupted.

"I wasn't finished," Mark lightly snapped. "As I was saying, if a human falls through a portal, they can become a Halfa. However, it has to be a powerful amount of ectoplasm. You see, few portals have large amounts of ectoplasm in them."

"I get it!" BB cried, slamming his fist in his hand. He got weird looks from everyone. "Okay, I don't get it."

"That's okay," Danny said, "I still don't."

"But," Mark continued, "there are other ways." Everyone leaned in, their attention given. "Sometimes, ectoplasm can be injected. For Patricia, you know her as Merger, she was used as an experiment. Some company called DALV chose her after she had fallen from a fatal disease. They thought it had worked, but when she didn't wake up, they told their employer it didn't. But it did and she's now of our friends."

"I NEVER NEW THAT!" Danny yelled at the top of his lungs. "It was the DALV company? VLAD IS SO DEAD!"

"Danny," Mark calmed, "you don't need to go after Plasmius for this." Mark also sent looks to the other heroes to not ask about Plasmius.

"Fine," Danny muttered. "But next time I see him I'm so using this as a witty banter line."

"Whatever," Mark said. "Anyway, another way is to be electrocuted with such a high amount of voltage and ectoplasm the ectoplasm fuses with your DNA."

"And it really hurts," Danny added, remembering the portal accident. Twice.

"Whoa wait," Speedy joined in. "You went through that?"

Danny nodded. "Twice." And, upon seeing their curious looks, including Mark's, he added, "Don't ask. Continue, Mark."

Mark nodded. "Yeah, another way is to be given your powers from a magical artifact made by witches. During the Salem Witch Trials, witches would charm an object and send it to a time zone. There, it would adapt to the most 'magical' and abundant race that manifests the period."

"That's…a lot of complications," Cyvorg said, rubbing the mechanical part of his head.

"I know," Danny said, feeling a bit off himself.

Then, as if it was waiting for them to be done talking, a white light appeared at the top of the red, dome-like room and sucked Cyborg and Speedy out.

"What was that?" Hotspot asked, unconsciously taking a step away from Wildabeast. (He smells.)

"I think it's our ticket out," Mark said, walking over to the area he saw the light come from.

"Where are we anyway?" Danny asked, realizing that had never become part of the subject.

"MoG's necklace," four voices answered.

"O-okay."

Danny began helping on pounding the walls.

"HEY! There's an 'Eject' switch over here!" Beast Boy yelled, about to push it. However, an arrow came by and pushed it instead.

A flash of white light later and the hybrids found themselves in the foyer with MoG on the ground. "I lose," he said before vanishing in white light.

* * *

**-Later-**

In a straight line, Danny stood next to Mark as Robin have all of them Teen Titans communicators. Well, after the explanation of why Mark and Danny looked different.

"As far a I'm concerned, you're all honorary Titans!" He announced, handing Danny his communicator. Actually, he handed him four. "Give those to the rest of your team, will ya?"

"Y-yeah," Danny stuttered, putting them in the magical cartoons character ever growing pockets that all have.

"HEY!" Cyborg yelled, swiping the TT communicator out of Gizmo's hands. "Last I check you ain't a hero!"

Gizmo muttered some very unkind words under his breath.

"Well," Robin said, holding up the red jewel. "I guess it's time we all get home." Everyone nodded.

Robin sigh, dropping the necklace on the ground. Then, the Boy Wonder stepped on it, smashing the necklace's jewel into a thousand tiny pieces.

White engulfed everyone's vision as they were sent back home.

* * *

"Okay," Patricia said, standing up. "I'm going to get some drinks. You guys want anything?"

"Punch," Ariana said, not bothering to look up from her deck.

"Wat–"

However, before Nikki could finish, all three girls found their vision engulfed by white. As it cleared, the saw MoG standing on the platform, his arms wide.

"Welcome to the tournament of heroines!"

"Oh, joy," came a sarcastic reply from the famous dark Titan.

"RAVEN!" Ariana screeched, hoping to befriend her.

"Oh, lord help me…"

* * *

**Sadly, that is all. You will find out what happens in the Tournament of Heroines later. However, if enough people beg, I will post the next chapter soon! **

**Okay, so I plan on posting chapters every ten days or so from now on. Also, if you have an episode idea, please send me a PM or leave a review! **

**Another hint that is annoying me… Please, please,please, please! If you have an OC, FILL OUT THE FORM! I put that there for you to FILL OUT! I know it's incredibly long, but spend the twenty minutes to fill it out! That's for you to help me, help you, make you happy! I can't nail your character or use it if it doesn't get filled out. It's this simple: Don't ill it out, I don't even consider your OC. I know it's mean, but that's all I can say to you. ;(**

* * *

**Riddle of the chapter: You are in a place called Jacks World. In this world there is only one law. There is a mirror but no reflection, there is pizza with cheese but no sausage, there is pepper but no salt. There are puppies and kittens yet no dogs or cats. There is a door with no entrance or exit. What is the one law?**

* * *

**REVIEW! I am a review addict! Please, tell me your thoughts! If you think something can be improved, tell me how! If you liked a certain part, say 'lol'! Or, just leave an 'Update soon!' like I do! PWEASE! **


	4. Sakra and BONUS!

**I am apologizing in advance on what you are going to be reading at the last thousand words. Please, know I was trying out a new style for my writing near then and, well, it turned out a little too good.**

**I own nothing I don't own, and Sakra The Hedgie belongs to SakraTheHedgie**

* * *

Taking a deep breath, a brown-haired girl held out her hand, a blue portal forming in front of her. It was time for her to get her iPod back from Nico… After all, she had, possibly, been the one who sent Skulker after that demigod. Then again, he did steal her favorite music advice. But… she had, had a blast messing with her friend…

"Oh," she said, turning to face the time master. "The DVDs are burned. Thanks, Clockwork," she thanked, taking the DVDs out of the portal and pocketing them.

"Oh, and Sakra?" Clockwork called, glancing at the girl. "Keep a close eye out for your friends. With the way things are going, they're going to need it."

Although she was unsure what his cryptic words meant, Sakra smiled. "Thanks again," she said, forming a black portal. "Although I really hate it when you talk like that."

Clockwork shrugged, a sly smile crossing his face.

Sakra, realizing she wasn't going to get a straight answer, put a foot into the void. She didn't notice it landed on nothing. "Yeah yeah…" she mutter, hopping the rest of the way in.

-line break-

"What are you talking about?" Tara asked, stabbing her fork into a poor slab of meatloaf. "I never ended up at some tournament!"

Danny and Mark shared a glance before laughing, amused by their friends bluntness.

It's the day after they had beaten MoG, and Danny still had yet to give his team the other communicators. Well, concerning the thought Ari, Nikki, and Patricia had vanished in a flash of white light a few hours ago… The male Halfas had a high suspicion of where they were taken.

"Eh, they can handle themselves," Mark replied, taking abide out of his sandwich. "The only thing they might have to worry about is Nikki's competitive gene. I hope it doesn't go to her head…"

"The way it did Robin's," Danny finished, gulping down a coke.

"Why didn't Jack, me, Vicky, and Ben go, too? We're heroes! … Granted, we aren't really on your team…"

"You just haven't made a name for yourself," Ben quipped, plopping besides Tara. "I heard all heroes need a reputation."

"Mark and the girls don't have one and they got chosen," Tara pointed out.

"Well," Ben said, plopping a cherry into his mouth. "It might be because the person who hosted the tournament was a psychopath who wanted powers. I guess you weren't powerful enough to make the cut."

Tara's jaw dropped, her swiveling her head and staring at the boy. "Look who's talking. You didn't get chosen either!"

"I know."

"Jerk," Tara mumbled, picking up her fork. She was just about to stab it into her salad when a white flash appeared and the females on Team Phantom plopped down on the other park benches.

They looked around, momentarily confused. However, they suddenly guested out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Danny called, waving his fork in the air.

"How'd you get out so soon?" Mark asked, remembering how it had taken them a little over twenty-four hours.

"When you put an empath, a super active alien, a girl with hyper emotions, and someone who won't stop laughing, you piss off the host so much he sends you all back without trying to steal our powers!" Nikki rambled, bursting into more laughs.

"Raven was rude," Ariana stated in a joking way. "She freaked when I gave her battle cry a try. Though… it didn't even work, so I'm not sure if it was worth it…"

Danny smiled, a mental image of the dark Titan chasing his friend around that cramped foyer.

Patricia grinned, floating up from her bench as she walked over to the boys and Tara. "What time is it?" She asked, wondering how long they were gone she wondered if the time zones of the two dimensions were different…

"Seven-thirty," Ben answered, taking a bite of his meatloaf. The cafeteria at Maybrid's actually served what was in the menu… AND NO MYSTERY MEAT!

"Four hours?" Patricia asked, counting them time they had been whisked away. "And we were there for ten minutes…"

Nikki and Ari walked up. "Four hours," Nikki repeated, doing the math. "That means for each minute there, twenty-four pass by here. Ariana, Raven yelled at you for half an hour!"

Ari put on a straight face and seriously replied, "Shut it."

Nikki gave a light laugh and patted her on the back. "Relax, I was only kidding ya!"

"Whatever."

"What happened to besties forever and ever?" Patricia joked, hoping to get under Ari's skin a bit. She got a playful glare as a response.

"It vanished when Nikki creamed my butt at BS before we were whisked away…" her tone was joking, a quick grin that was flashes in Nikki's direction. Nikki gasped, placing a hand over her heart.

"I thought you were serious for a moment…"

They all broke into laughter.

* * *

This wasn't her dimension. How many had she skipped? Sakra looked around the burning buildings, a cry coming from the background.

A figure approached her. He was tall. Very, very tall. White flaming hair spouted out of his head as blood red eyes pierced into her soul.

"Who are you?" he demanded, grabbing Sakra by the throat.

Great, she had ended up in the dimension where Dan became existent. She didn't bother struggling, a black portal forming under neath her. Confused, the idiot ghost dropped her into it, her hoping to get that darn iPod from Nico before he got back to Camp Halfblood.

-line break-

Tuesday classes went by slowly, as usual. Robert ignored them, they got a few chats in with other students, and varying grades were passed out.

However, things went not-so-normal during lunch.

The usual group, Tara, Danny, Mark, Ari, Nikki, Vicky, Ben, Patricia, and Jack, were seated in the cafeteria for this meal. Normally, the group would eat in the courtyard around the picnic areas, but hey decided against it.

Well, the rain that was pouring out was against it.

"Can't you stop it with your water powers, Mark, Nikki?" Tara begged, her hands to her head as an effort to block out the roar of the thunder. "This is killing me!"

"Tara," Nikki began, "I control water, not the weather." Tara groaned, slamming her head down on the table. The other chatter spreading throughout the cafeteria wasn't helping the girl.

Danny took a bite of his spaghetti, and, out of habit, twirled the next fork-full around before taking another bite and swallowing it. "I don't mind the rain. It reminds me of when I creamed Vortex's butt," he stated.

"Well," Vicky put in, trying to defend Tara, "not all of us have faced super-powerful enemies. Actually, I think the hardest foe I ever had to battle was Mark when we found out about our powers…"

"And I creamed your butt," Mark put in, a shy smile on his lips.

"Whatever," Vicky muttered, looking shyly at her friend.

Then, a swirling black vortex appeared from above, a girl flying out of it. She scream as she zoomed down the table, food and drinks spilling all over her.

The girl had stunning dark brown eyes and loose brown hair, it becoming tangled and ruined as she flew across the table. She landed on the end, the one Danny was on, and plopped hard on the ground.

"Great…" she muttered, subconsciously rubbing her butt to make the aching cease. "Someone's messing with my powers…"

The girl shot up and looked around the room, glaring at those who looked into her eyes. Many people looked down, while others –like Robert– took it as a challenge and looked at them more.

She turned around and, upon seeing Danny, froze. Although she hadn't ever met him in person, he was only there if Clockwork was involved and–

"Clockwork!" She mumbled fiercely under her breath. Yes, she loved her iPod that much.

"What is going on in here?" Mrs. Gray yelled, storming through the doors. She tok one glance at the girl and narrowed her eyes. "Who the hell are you?"

"Nice to see you, too," she quipped, narrowing her eyes at the adult. "I'm Sakra," she answered, though.

"And why did you ruin the cafeteria? I don't care if you aren't on of my students, I am taking you to the principle right now!" Mrs. Gray reached to grab her arm, but Sakra jerked out of the way.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, standing next to Danny, though the Halfa was sitting.

"Taking you to the principle!" She repeated, going for another grab. Sakra dodged it, leaping onto the table.

"That's a bit harsh when I don't even go to this… school." She glanced around, looking at the heads. "It doesn't even look like Casper High," she stated, sighing. "Where am I?"

"Daytona, Florida," Mrs. Gray answered, her firsts clenching. "Now, cut the act and come with me. Mrs. Herbelle will be hearing about this."

Sakra's eyes widened. Then, seeing a plate that hadn't fallen over her, she kicked it at the teacher and ran for the door.

Mrs. Gray huffed, wiping the sauce off her face. Angrily, she transformed into the exact reverse colors of her teacher look and flew after Sakra.

Another black vortex appeared, Sakra running out of it and back into the cafeteria. Upon seeing everyone else, she froze. "DARN!" She yelled, running back through the portal. However, another one appeared on the opposite side of the room and she ran out of it.

"CLOCKWORK!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, plotting her revenge on the time master. Which she would conduct as soon as she got her IPOD BACK!

Sakra stomped over to Danny's table and slapped her hands on it, ignoring their flinches.

"Okay, where am I? Who are your friends? Why was another fruitloopy Halfa chasing me down the hall of a school I've never been in?" She demanded, her tone stressed.

"Uh… Maybrid's school for… well, I guess since you already know, Halfas. My friends are Ari, Nikki, Patty, Ben, Tara, Mark, and Vicky. And… you upset her?" Danny answered, a bit of fear bubbling up in him.

"A school for Halfas?" She repeated, bewildered. "They have one of those?"

"You're currently in it," Danny stated.

Sakra pushed her hair out of her face as she tried to calm down. Normally, weird things didn't surprise her. Then again, there was a school for Halfas. Why did this feel like a Harry Potter rip-off?

"You never did answer who you really are," Ari pipped up, pointing a finger at Sakra.

Sakra nodded, realizing all she had said was her name. "I'm Sakra the Hedgie. Don't ask why that's my name, it's not important. I am a dimension-hopper, leaping from one to the other."

"Nice explanation," Mrs. Herbelle said, entering the room with a now-human Mrs. Gray behind her. "But that doesn't explain why you are here."

Sakra fumed. What is it with these people? "I was on my way to get my iPod back from N– a friend," _'Probably shouldn't tell them about demigods'_, "when my portals began to drop me off in random places. So, here I am, and my portals aren't letting me leave this dimension."

"Why is that?" Mark asked. "I thought all Jumpers had full-control over dimension and timeline travel unless severely injured?"

Sakra turned towards Mark. "Are you a bookworm?" Mark nodded. "Don't believe everything you read, it's secondhand information, possibly more."

Mrs. Herbelle walked closer to Sakra, tapping her chin. "I didn't know Jumpers still existed…" she pondered.

"They don't," Sakra bluntly answered. "Well, at least in most universes. I, however, am not a Jumper. I am a Hopper… I think. Unlike Jumpers, I travel for fun. Not because I was assigned a mission."

"I still think she deserves a detention," Mrs. Gray mumbled, earning a dark glare from Sakra.

"You can't give me a detention if I don't go to the school. That and the fact I'm human, not a hybrid!"

There was a crash upstairs as Kameron phased through the floor. If someone says 'I'm human!', it makes him mad. Yeah… he still hasn't gotten over his dislike of those 'soul-filled ghost destroyers.'

The yeti-like doctor narrowed his eyes, then lunged at Sakra.

Sakra grabbed a hockey stick from one of the jocks and slammed it into the four-foot-tall beast, earning its respect. If the human could fight, then it was okay…

Sakra tossed the hockey stick in the air and caught it, twirling it. "Man, I have got to get me one of these!"

Then she hit herself in the head with it.

"Never mind…" she grumbled, dropping the stick. "Now I remember why I gave up playing that sport… All the stick is good for is hitting people; me included."

Grumpily, she grabbed the black watch on her hand, which everyone had just noticed, and began to twist its dial. "Stupid communicator… I knew I shouldn't've gotten AT&T…"

Mrs. Herbelle raised an amused eyebrow, taking a liking to the human girl already.

Suddenly, Sakra threw her wrist down and gave up. "I GIVE UP! Stupid electronics… Anyone know a way of getting me home? Or do I have to go see if Camp Halfblood exists in this dimension, too?"

"What's Camp Halfblood?" Ari pipped up, her curiosity growing.

"A very special camp," was her answer. Sakra leaned into her left hip, a bit curious as to what this dimension was like. "So, are there any superheroes in this one, or is it just Team Phantom?"

Everyone in the cafeteria laughed a bit, making Sakra a bit uncomfortable.

"There are lots of heroes," Danny pipped up. "We have the Teen Titans, Superman, Spiderman, the Justice League, Doom Patrol… there are lots!"

Sakra popped her jaw, thinking about something. Wait a minute… "You said the Teen Titans?" Danny nodded. "Thanks… anyone wanna come with meh as I go and see Raven?"

Ariana shot her hand in the air, willing to go. It was kinda fun to make Raven a bit mad…

"Okay, TP, let's go!" Sakra said, earning confused looks. She rolled her eyes. "I mean, Team Phantom. C'mon!"

Danny grasped her shoulder, Ari holding his arm, Nikki on Sakra's other side, Mark next to Nikki, and Patricia holding onto Sakra's shoulders.

"Ready?" She got nods. "Let's go!"

However, they didn't move.

Sakra looked down at her watch, slapping it in hopes it'll work. "Come on, work! Come on, work!" She repeated, hitting it on the table. "IT IS HOPELESS! I will never get my iPod back from Nico, now!"

A bell went off in Danny's head. "Wait, you said you knew Clockwork?" A nod. "Well, we could— wait, never mind."

Sakra moved out of the Halfas' grips, turning around to stare at Danny. "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing. Forget it, it was stupid."

"What was it?"

"Nothing."

"Daniel Fenton-Phantom, if you don't answer I will go and get the Fenton Wish Catcher and dib the fun Danny!"

"How do you know about that?" Danny awed, wondering of the girl was a stocker.

"I know lots," she confirmed. "Now, what were you going to say?"

Danny asked, "Do you have the Fenton Wish Catcher on you?"

"No…"

"Then I'm not telling."

Sakra snickered. Why was he even more stubborn in this dimension? Then again, this is a tale she could tell Nico… Once she gets her iPod back.

"Excuse me," Mrs. Herbelle interrupted, walking up to the group of six. "Do you have a place to stay?"

Mrs. Gray gaped. "You cannot be serious! She's a human!"

"And we are half," the principal shot back, glaring at the teacher. Just because their parents were best friends doesn't mean they have to be. Mrs. Herbelle turned back to the girl, expression relaxed. "Would you like to stay here? I'm sure someone would love to share their dorm with you."

Sakra nodded. "Yes, please. Thank you."

"It's no trouble," she assured. "Anyone willing to—"

"WE WILL DO IT!" Ariana yelled, shooting her hand in the air. Sakra seemed like fun to be around… Patricia and Nikki nodded. The trio were glad Tara and Vicky moved out to their own dorm after the Senior graduation a week ago. Why did they get to graduate so early and start the college term?

Mrs. Herbelle nodded. "You can stay in their room. I'm sure they'll have an extra bed."

Sakra nodded again, glad she was spending the night with people she actually knew. Maybe they had an iPod she could borrow. Or, better yet, an iPad.

"YES!" Ari shouted, grabbing Sakra's arm. "Let's go!" Nikki laughed wholeheartedly as Ariana dragged the girl out the door and, most likely, tried to teleport them to the dorm. She had been trying to do that; teleport herself. It was weird… especially with the fact her flight speed has slowed down by a couple miles an hour. It wasn't a big deal when she still traveled roughly the same speed as light…

Ari halted about twenty feet away from the cafeteria and closed her eyes. She focused on her being surrounded by black energy and vanishing as she reappeared in her room…

"What are you doing?" Sakra demanded, bored out of her mind. She tried to pry Ari's fingers off her arm, which weren't hurting, but we're holding on tight, but she gripped a bit harder.

"Trying to teleport," Shadow answered, sighing as she opened her eyes. "It didn't work…"

"Not everyone develops the same abilities," Sakra stated wisely, hoping to cheer the girl up.

"Yeah, but I can teleport items without trying."

"What does it look like when that happens?" Maybe she could help. After all, she is use to the paranormal.

"It glows black and all cracks and lines turn white," she answered, closing her eyes again.

Sakra sighed. That didn't sound familiar. Wait… Yeah, it did! She just… couldn't put her finger on it.

Then, she finally got it.

Ari's shadow moved slightly, jolting from side to side as if trying to… NAH! Only demigods… Then again, she didn't have a clue what this dimension had. Maybe they didn't have demigods. Maybe they had…uh…Egyptian gods, like that one world with Sadie and Carter she had visited…

"Ari," Sakra said, hoping to help her friend. What she had been doing was Shadow Traveling, using the shadow of the object and sending it through to another place. "I think I kno–"

"Wait…" Ariana said, taking a deep breath again. "I almost got it…"

"My friend Ni–"

Suddenly, the two found themselves in a dark area, looking around and seeing other places through… shadows?

"My friend Nico has a power like this," Sakra explained, turning to face Ari. "It's called Shadow Traveling, meaning you travel through shadows. You can control those, right? Shadows? I think that's where your power comes from… You're an Umbrakinetic. Meaning, you have power over shadows."

Ari freezes, looking around all the shadows. "…Is this what's effecting my ability to fly at light speeds?" She asked. Ari loves that power… She felt so alive! But… she really liked it in this shadowy place… The Shadow Realm, a reverse world.

Sakra bit the inside of her cheek in thought. "I wouldn't think so. Actually, it should help a bit. Well, considering this basically lets you move through dimensions…and…time… Hey, you could visit me and Nico when I get home!" Move through dimensions? Was that why she could see Danny and Mark when the others couldn't? It made sense…

Ari bit her lip. Right now, she was very curious. Maybe she should read up on what Umbrakinetic can really do… HOLD ON! She's never been able to control shadows! So, why…?

"It's my element," she whispered. The light speed must've been her special ability, but she's getting slower, and her elemental is starting to full emerge! **(So, you know how Danny always had his ghost sense, a small thing form ice powers? Ari was like that, but her element is shadows! XD) **

"Look," Sakra began, "I'm not a genius on Halfas, considering I didn't even know this dimension existed, but gaining other powers shouldn't effect your other ones. Actually, it means you are going stronger. I bet something is going on with that flight power that makes it like that." Sakra took a breath. She was so telling Nico about this… Once she got her iPod back… "Now, can we get out of here? It's a bit creepy. It doesn't feel like the Shadow Travel I'm used to…"

"What do you mean?" Ariana asked turning around. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she froze. "Don't. Move."

If someone told you that, would you freeze or look behind you? Most would look behind them. However, Sakra's a bit smarter then that. "What's behind me?"

"A huge dog."

Sakra released the breath she had been holding, a good suspicion as to what was behind her. "Is it really big and black? Is someone riding on it?"

Ariana gulped. "Uh… It's really big and black, but no one is riding on their backs. Actually, there's a whole lot behind you…"

Sakra froze and straightened up again. Why did Clockwork send her to this crummy dimension? Well, it's not crummy. It's just… weird, even for her… BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!

Slowly, Sakra began to take baby steps forward. "That's not Mrs. O'Leary…" she mumbled, speeding up a bit.

The hell hounds growled, upset at her movement. Or, at least, she thought they were hell hounds. You can never tell when you're in an alternate reality.

Ariana grasped Sakra's shoulder, really hoping her power worked. Not using her mind to move, but using her body, Ari found herself in her room.

"Whoa… I wasn't even trying!"

"That's because you try too hard," Sakra stated, plopping down on the bean bag chair. "Now, what is there to do at this school?"

* * *

**(Sakra's world with my favorite demigod)**

Nico place the head phones in his ears, playing one of his favorite songs. No, he is not at camp at the moment. He can't listen to Sakra's iPod there…

"Your meal, Sir," the waitress addressed, setting out two meals for Nico and his cousin.

"You know," Percy began, plopping a fry in his mouth, "you should really give Sakra back her iPod."

"Meh, she'll find me when she wants it…"

* * *

**(Maybrid's)**

"You can't be serious!" Mark half-yelled, smiling. "Your elemental power is shadows? I guess the name fits!"

Ariana laughed lightly. "Yup, Sakra said controlling shadows is all in he body. Mostly. She also said something about heritage… but I didn't catch it. Basically, if I just want it to happen, it does. But if I try too hard, it won't. Well, until it is fully in, that is."

"So cool," Danny added, cutting up his waffle. It was breakfast. Waffles were the meal today. So what?

"Thanks," Ari said, raising an eyebrow. "We were up all night practicing. Watch." Her shadow moved slightly, then began to rise up of the ground and form Ari's shape, gaining silver eyes.

"Yeah," Sakra added in. "Where I come from, people can't do that. Nico's control is a bit different. Ari can form, bend, move, and travel through shadows… kinda the way someone can do with their own element. Actually, I think she should be able to bounce from a few dimensions where people can control shadows."

"Meaning I could visit Sakra in her's and meet this 'Nico' person," Ari explained. She placed a strawberry in her mouth, looking around the table.

"But…" Mark began, just now realizing something. "No one here could help you control that power. You'd need to do it on your own time, which we don't have much of because of our all-day classes."

Ariana frowned, then glanced at Sakra. "I… I know…" she mumbled, being quite for the first time since Danny had met her. "I realized that soon after…"

"Then what are we going to do?" Danny blurted, earning some odd looks. "If she doesn't try and things happen, but tries and things don't, it might just be impossible to control."

"Wow, Danny," Ben added, setting down his fork. "That was actually smart." Danny glared, but otherwise looked sadly at Ari.

"Actually," Sakra began, interrupting the conversation, "I think I have a solution. However, you guys might not like it very much…"

"What is it?" Nikki asked, the entire table leaning in closer.

Sakra took a deep breath, really wanting that hockey stick back. "Ariana could come with me. Back to my dimension."

* * *

"Skulker," Plasmius demanded, turning around to face the mechanical ghost. The hybrid was currently in ghost form, in his underground lab, and very irritated. Yes, he heard all about his heroic acts in Daytona with his new 'team.'

And it (beep**) Vlad off.

"Yes?" Skulker asked, adjusting his arm. He briefly looked up before looking back down and twisting it this way and that.

"Do you know who Daniel hangs out with?" Somehow, Vlad knew they were ghosts. He just wasn't sure if they were Halfas or not.

Skulker frowned. Yes, he knew all about the Halfa schools. However, some ghosts weren't permitted to know. That list was Plasmius, Frightmare, Fright Knight, Plasmius, Kelmper, Ember, Plasmius, and Plasmius. Yes, the schools really didn't want Plasmius finding out about them.

"No, Plasmius, I do not," he lied, standing up. "Besides, you called me here for an upgrade on my suit. Thanks for that, but I need to get going. I here there's a migration of Ghost Pixies and I want a few pelts on my wall."

Vlad sighed, turning back to his computer. "Very well. Be on your way."

Skulker flew out of there quickly, hoping Vlad wouldn't keep him there any longer.

"Show X-746," Vlad ordered, the Maddie hologram appearing beside it.

"Of course, dearest," it replied, somehow typing things in. The screen showed a group of five together, posing for the camera. Apparently, the 'Shadow' girl liked pictures and had forced the rest to fulfill a request of a citizen.

"Daniel," Vlad whispered, narrowing his eyes at the ghost in the front. The leader of 'Team Phantom.' Although Plasmius didn't care for that name, he still hated it. Danny was supposed to be on his team, 'Team Plasmius'.

And he would. Someday. Vlad would make sure of that.

…He just needed to phone up an old friend.

"Maddie," he called to the hologram, "phone Slade and tell him to meet me at the outskirts of Jump."

"Of course, dearest," the hologram said, moving over to mess with more colorful buttons.

* * *

Have you ever had someone say something so dramatic it can cause total silence for those who hadn't even heard it? Has it ever been something so true but not what you want? Like a geek failing a test, someone's rich parent dying, or a big secret being revealed? Imagine it like that; all those combined into the ultimate silence.

Then multiply it by four.

That's how quite it was in Maybrid's cafeteria when Sakra said that. And, no matter how much Team Phantom wanted to deny it, they couldn't. It seemed like the best choice.

They do not know Sakra; she's only been there for a day. And yet T.P. would put their lives in the girls hands. However, all they have is her word that this 'Nico' boy could help Ari with her shadow powers.

She said she would fit in great; lots of people at that camp are very, very special. She never did tell them where it was or what the camp was, just that it was special. Sakra said her old friend, old because he was an enemy in this case, Clockwork, would only have sent her to this dimension for a reason.

And she thought it was this.

Ari would leave her friends behind, but go somewhere all her friends wish they could be at. The dimension Sakra described seemed like so much fun. Monsters, ghosts, Gods, oracles, magicians… it went on and on. It seemed like the place of a fairytale.

Only it was real. And Ariana wanted to go.

That's probably what hurt Team Phantom the most. It wasn't them not going, it was her going. It wasn't her being forced, but willingly going.

And it didn't help that Robert had even wished her the best of luck. He had told her it would be too boring without her because she was the only one dumb enough to talk back to him.

And she had sic'd her shadow on him for that without trying.

It was hard, watching her pack her white and black clothes once she got clearance from Mrs. Herbelle. She had removed her black and white zebra sheets in silence, only glancing at her friends from the corner of her eye. She had slipped off her favorite vest, leaving it on the bare bed.

She didn't look so full with it gone.

She had tied her hair in a high pony, cutting it so it graced her shoulder blades with its curls.

Although Sakra wasn't sure if she would be allowed to leave, she still let Shadow collect her belongings. If it turns out Sakra couldn't leave yet, she would see if Camp Halfblood was in this dimension. Maybe Ari could meet Nico there, knowing him a bit before actually meeting her iPod-using Nico.

It was dinner time when they were all ready, 'bye's said and hugs given. It was then that tears started to fall, gracing Ari's friends' cheeks with the saltiness. It was then people who had hated her said 'bye' and gave her their best wishes. Because, to be honest, this is the first time Maybrid's had ever lost a student.

Sure, most had graduated. Over 90 percent with wondrous grades and getting amazing jobs. But they had never had a student leave. They received transfers, occasionally, but never sent one out. Some students left for a semester, but always came back for the next.

This was a new experience. Was this what all the other schools went through when they saw a student off? Or did they just see it as a normality and only let their friends see the person off? Did random people say adios to someone they had never talked to?

Was this the beginning of something new for Maybrid's School for Halfas? Was this the end of it all? Or would they all go back to their normal lives after this?

Daytona's citizens didn't take it lightly. Ghost activity had been steadily increasing, making Team Phantom increase their patrol hours. With Shadow leaving… the people the Halfas protected didn't feel as safe. That and they had all come to love the team.

It wasn't like in Amity where if something was wrecked because of a fight, Danny would be blamed. The mayor had made them official heroes, offering a base. But they had declined, saying they already had one.

Another thing that struck the people was curiosity. Why would she be leaving? Where was she going? Would she return? Did she want to leave? Questions poured out of the paparazzi's mouth, wanting answers.

After all, each time something drastic like this happened with a hero or heroine, it was sure to make national television. People all over the world heard of the heroine leaving for mystery reasons. Some had just discovered Team Phantom.

And, for all those, it hit their hearts like a mallet. Most cities have heroes. And none of them want to lose any of theirs. Watching a hero leaving…it struck home.

Danny had left Amity, but no one had raised any complaints. Phantom was viewed as a neutrality, half of the people believing his heroism, the other half believing his bad side. However, when it reached the Fentons, all felt sorrow for the ghost boy they had hunted.

The Guys in White had found out where the ghost boy was, and, yes, they wanted him on a dissection table. However… this told them they had feelings. Ghosts did feel. They weren't just manifestations of post-human consciousness. They were living, feeling, bleeding creatures with a unique history.

And Vlad didn't like that. No matter how hard he told the GiW Phantom was the bad guy, the agents just could no longer believe it. Plasmius had called the Fentons to try and get them back into the sense of mind, and had mostly succeeded.

However, the ghost hunters now believed in the ghost boy.

Yes, one heroine leaving makes a big difference. She wasn't leaving of betrayal, but of something inner going on. Or, at least, that's what Shadow had told them.

And, that night around midnight, the universe saw Shadow fade away into the blackness of night, only leaving behind the black vest as a memory for all.

* * *

**Now, I know you want to yell at me, but that's why I have a bonus chapter below this! It's the pasts of Danny's friends in my opinion! Oh, um… I lost my sheet with all my episode ideas, so I need some!**

***Gasps* Slade? What's he doing in my story? People, you'll find out later. Oh, and it won't be a sappy 'Slade wants Danny' story. Pfht, those are getting old. **

**Anyway, here's this!**

* * *

**-Mark-**

"Veronica, wait up!" a short, light brown-haired boy called, chasing after the strawberry blonde girl who was running off.

"You've gotta catch me!" Veronica teased, removing her flowered flip-flops as she sped up. "If you don't, Ben will!"

"You bet it!" another voice said. Mark looked besides him to see Ben, his best friend since pre-K. "I'll catch her and then I'll have all the gold!"

Currently, the small trio were playing in the park, playing pirates. Vicky was the princess who was running room the evil pirate (Ben), and escaping the hands of another money-hungry pirate (Mark).

Mark smiled wider as he picked up speed, zooming ahead of Ben a few paces. He was only a few yards away from Veronica when he tripped, skidding in the mud that had formed from last night's downpour.

Ben caught up, slowing to a jog as he approached his friend. "Mark," he asked, plopping on his knees, "are you okay?"

Vicky looked back, seeing her fallen friend. She quickly shot around and ran to Mark, hoping he wasn't hurt. "Mark?" she called tentatively, pushing him on his back.

Mark gave her a small smile before grabbing her ankle and saying, "Caught you."

Veronica stared for a while before gasping, realizing she had been tricked. Ben burst out laughing at Vicky's temporary cluelessness, pointing a finger at the blonde.

"Hey, Kids," a tall, dark brown haired man called. "Lunch's ready!"

Mark stood up and rubbed his hands together, drying the mud into hardened dirt. Ben smiled, placing a hand on the nine-year-old's shoulder. Mark smiled back, then looked at Veronica, who was already running to the picnic.

"Let's hurry!" Ben stated, running off with Mark in tow. "If we don't, Vicky's gonna get all the good twinkies!"

Mark laughed lightly, speeding up.

**-Later that day-**

"There have been reports of an eight-foot tall beast roaming Astril Park today," a blonde news reporter said, showing them a picture of the beast.

"Probably a hoax," the brown haired man said. He was actually Mark's father, a big business man. "There's no such thing!"

Mark looked over to Vicky and Ben, who were spending the night that night. Ben was grinning like a maniac at the photo, clearly wanting to go check it out. Vicky had a look of disgust on her face, appalled that something so black and furry could even exist.

Mark was torn between common sense –which was telling him to leave the matter alone– and his curiosity. He was tempted to find the creature and see if was real, seeing as he found that sometimes fun. He had proved the Bigfoot deal in the town was an old man wanting attention.

Mark now didn't really like any old men, including his grandfather.

"I wanna check this out!" Ben declared in a whisper to the other two. "He looks so cool!"

"He doesn't exist, idiot!" Veronica said in a 'duh' voice. "Monsters are just tales made to make kids like us afraid of the dark."

"Which you are," Mark absently pointed out.

"I am not," Veronica defended, gaping at her friend. "Are you on my side or not?"

"Actually," Mark said, looking back at the picture. It was a huge wolf in a green jacket, a white glow surrounding it. "I want to check this out, too. That would be hard to photoshop. It wouldn't be worth the effort for someone to make this lousy photo as a hoax."

"Smarty," Ben stated, just thinking the beast was cool. "Why are you so smart, anyways?"

"Because I pay attention to the teacher and do my homework," he pointed out, ignoring the TV screen as it flickered to a commercial.

"All teachers are good for is taking up our clean air," Ben said, leaning back into the couch pilows.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Guys," Veronica said, snapping the boys out of their small disagreement, "are we going or not?"

Mark glanced over at his parents, who were just visible in the kitchen. "We can sneak out tonight," he offered, turning back to face them. "If we leave at night the creature will be more likely to show up, due to paranoia. Plus, if we leave late enough, my parents will be asleep."

Vicky nodded. Well, if the boys were doing it, she would too! "Okay." She got off the couch and began walking to Mark's room before turning around, a distraught expression on her face. "I don't know what to wear!"

**-Night-**

Mark looked into the hallway, peaking out of the door. With a small squeak, he fully opened the door and Ben and Veronica followed him out.

The trio silently opened the door to the front yard, sneaking out and closing it silently behind them.

"Do you have the camera?" Ben asked Vicky, who pulled out a pink camera.

"Did you really think I would forget it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, I d–"

"Shhhh!" Mark said, holding a finger to his mouth. Then, looking around, he walked over the the edge of the road. "Let's go!"

The trio took off running, probably running for a couple miles before making it to the park they had been at for lunch.

Vicky held the camera in front of her, her finger hovering over the button. The three moved to stand in a circle, backs facing backs.

"This. Is. Awesome!" Ben declared, letting out a girly squeal. He earned some 'Shhhhh!'s from his friends, successfully shutting him up.

They stood there like that for a few minutes before getting bored. Then, as if planned, the three fell into a line, Mark leading. He lead them into the forest by the park, all his thoughts telling him that's the most logical place the creature would be.

_Snap!_

All three heads turned to look in this one direction where the sound had come from. A little fawn was there, his big brown eyes wide. The mother deer ran up to him, giving him a slight nudge with her nose to the opposite direction.

The trio all released a breath they had been holding, now a bit terrified of their current surroundings.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea," Mark realized, backing up a bit.

Beside him, Veronica nodded, backing up as well.

"C'mon guys," Ben said, taking another step in. "Are you really that scared of a forest? As you said before, the monster probably doesn't even exist!"

Mark looked at Veronica, who was lightly shaking with fear. Then, Mark glanced at Ben.

"_Hoot!_"

The three kids jumped a foot in the air, startled by the sudden noise. It was just an average barn owl.

"Man…" Mark muttered, holding a hand to his chest. "Ben, Vicky, let's get out of here…"

Vicky nodded, ready to turn on her heals and run the miles home.

"Seriously?" Ben complained, turning to look around the forest. "There's nothing out here besides a few average, non-human eating animals."

Then, he turned back to his friends and his eyes widened. "D-don-don't move," he said, taking a step back.

A hot wind ran down Mark's neck and made him stiffen. Vicky, of course, turned around to see what was there.

And then she let loose the scream worse then a banshee's.

She took off running into the forest, dropping the camera. Ben followed her, leaving a stunned and unmoving Mark alone with something behind him.

"Okay," Mark said soothingly, "I'm going to turn around now… Please, don't kill me!" And he did so, facing an eight-foot manlike wolf with glowing green eyes and a sweatshirt made for Bigfoot.

Mark bit his lip in effort to not scream. Then, he closed his eyes and awaited for the silence of death to claim him.

However, it did not.

Pepping open an eye, Mark saw that the wolf was walking around him in a circle. Mark tried to turn around to keep eye contact, just incase it wanted to leap from behind, but the wolf snarled at him when he moved.

Suddenly, the wolf howled and held up a claw, ripping into the hazy air with them. A green vortex opened up, dark green ripples running through it. The wolf moved away, as if signaling for Mark to go into the vortex.

"Oh, no…" Mark said, taking a few steps back. "I can't… I might… No…"

The wolf seemed to frown, saying something in a weird language. Then, he took off running into the woods.

Mark sighed with relief. Then he remembered the vortex. It terrified him to no end… but it was probably one of the world's greatest scientific discoveries.

'_Twenty years from now, don't you want to say you had the guts to get close to it?_' he asked himself. Working up his courage, Mark took a single step towards the vortex, when… it closed.

Mark was both disappointed and relieved.

However, a wolf's howl brought his attention to his right side, where Ben was screaming more girly then Veronica when she lost her favorite shoes. And she had a lot of shoes. Vicky was right behind him, stumbling slightly as she ran in the small heels.

The two ran right into Mark, falling on the forest floor and bruising Mark's back.

The wolf came up, a satisfied look on his face.

But, as if on cue, the wolf suddenly got a green hugh to his white glow and screamed a human-like scream. It didn't stop, either, until a ghost with sickly white skin approached it.

Instantly, Mark rolled over and forced the others off of him and laid flat on the floor, mimicking the way ninjas do in movies. Ben and Vicky copied, hiding in the shadows.

"Look, Wulf," the white ghost addressed, holding out a metal silver and green collar. "We have you a new restraint so you don't break out again!"

'Wulf' growled, earning another shock.

"Uh, uh, uh, Wulf," he said, "that'll just earn you more time under my rule. And you already have a death's sentence."

Mark, temporally, met the wolf's glowing eyes. He felt bad for it. It was probably just trying to escape from the white ghost that harmed it.

Then at the worst moment possible, Ben sneezed.

The white ghost's head snapped in their direction, an evil smirk setting in. "Well, what do we have here? A couple of human kids?"

Veronica found the courage to slap Ben's head despite the figure staring at them. "Way to go, bone head! Now he's going to kill us!" she snapped.

"Kill?" the ghost said, pulling out a whistle. "That'd be a bit harsh of me, wouldn't it?"

"You just shocked an animal for fun. Death doesn't seem like it's that much of a stretch," Mark said, just for the fun of it, too.

"You've got me there," he admitted, taking a step forward. "What are your name's, humans?" He used the last word like it was supposed to be an insult, a curse.

"I'm Ben, that's Veronica, and he's Mark," Ben stated, retaining his cool. He stood up, dusting the dirt and leaves off his legs. He pulled Veronica up, whom pulled Mark up.

"Well, Ben, seeing as I'm evil… What do you think I'm going to do?"

"Let us go as we promise we'll never tell anyone?"

The white man laughed, humor in each one. "Close, but no." He blew into his whistle, but nothing came out of it.

The three kids looked around, expecting a herd of ghosts to come attack them. However, when nothing came, then sighed and looked back at the ghost.

"Darn human contraption!" he yelled, trowing the whistle on the ground. He also said some very colorful words, ones kids shouldn't be hearing. The white ghost stomped on the silver whistle, not noticing Mark as he tiptoed around him.

Mark moved quietly around the ghost, making his way to the wolf. Once beside him, he immediately tried, stubbornly, to pry the collar off his neck.

But, realizing that didn't work, he settled to searching for a control pad. Finding a small screw opening, Mark picked up a random twig and began to try and twist it.

That didn't work either.

"Where's the other kid?" the ghost suddenly spoke, looking up from the shattered toy. Veronica and Ben looked at each other before crossing their arms and frowning. It was obvious they weren't going to tell. The ghost repeated the question, but the two only stuck their noses in the air.

He scowled, looking around the forest. Mark had just enough time to duck behind 'Wulf' and lightly tug his fur for comfort.

"Damn… Now I've gotta search the entire park for a little human kid…"

"Not like anyone believes us kids," Ben put in as a side thought. "Adults think that they're always right…"

The ghost grinned. "Yes, I suppose you are right… Maybe I won't kill you, Ben… You'd make a nice guard if you were older…"

"Thanks!"

He earned a slap on the head from Veronica and a hidden scowl from Mark.

"You never did tell us your name," Ben put in, walking closer. Vicky and Ben had just formed an unspoken plan, meaning Ben distract while Vicky throws Mark a bobby-pin to pick the lock.

"It's Walker. I'm your judge, executioner, jury, executioner, and, if need be, executioner."

"Uh… you said executioner three times," Ben pointed out, moving slightly to the side.

"I like that part of the job."

Suddenly, Walker found himself under a furry and enraged werewolf with no shock collar on and a boy riding its back.

"Get this (_beep_) mutt off of me!" Walker howled, trying to force the wolf off. However, Ben ran over and ripped the remote thingy, that's what it had looked like, out of his hands and smashed it under his tennis shoes.

'Wulf' clawed at his face, a green vortex opening up above him. Walker was sucked right into it, and 'Wulf' was right about to jump in, too.

With Mark still on his back.

"Please, Wolf Man dude!" Mark called, gripping his fur, "I don't want to go in there!" The wolf didn't listen and jumped right in, Mark's feet hanging right out of the vortex.

Ben and Vicky gasped and rushed to grab their friend's feet. Frantically, they pulled, hands slipping because of his jeans and socks.

Then, with one final forceful howl, the wolf managed to pull all three kids into a highly unstable vortex with pure ectoplasm, fusing the ectoplasm to their DNA cells for life.

Later that week, they got a visit from Mrs. Herbelle, headmistress of Maybrid's School for Gifted Children. (AKA, a school for Halfas.)

* * *

**-Nikki-**

"Don't listen to them, Nikki," a light browned haired girl said, leaning close to her twin sibling. "Those fools don't know what they're talking about!"

"Thanks, Cheryl," Nikki whispered, shooting glares at the group of eight-year-old bullies at another table in the classroom.

It was eleven-thirty-four currently in Brooklyn, New York and twins siblings, Nicole and Cheryl, were in class. A couple of bullies had called Nikki an 'attention-hogging-bratty-brat' for being a teacher's pet.

And they called her a brat…

"Would Cheryl and Nicole Fourneir come to the front office please," a voice rang out of the intercom.

"Four-wiener twins got in trouble?" one of the bullies teased, pouting like a puppy.

"Shut it," Cheryl snapped, grabbing her sister's arm. "Let's go. Unlike those bullies, we actually get to have fun on a camping trip."

On their way out, both girls made sure to stick their tongues out at the bullies.

The two half-ran to the front office, excited about getting out of school early.

Their parents were there, a smile splattered on their faces.

Heading out, the family headed to the camp grounds.

**-Couple days later-**

"Mom, Dad," Cheryl called, opening the door to their camper. "Me and Nikki are going for a walk!"

After a muffled reply from their parents, the two headed out. The walk area lead through the woods, a slight fog setting in with the fresh morning air.

"Nikki, c'mon! I wanna get to the spring," Cheryl encouraged, dragging Nikki.

"But… I want to stay here…" She was referring to the little opening, a cute little place where a stub of wood laid. And Nikki, being a bit stubborn, sat on it.

"C'mon!" Cheryl complained, a bit upset. "You can do nothing at the spring!"

Nikki shifted her position a bit, but otherwise refused to move.

"Nikki-i," Cheryl complained again, drawing out the 'i'. Cheryl pouted, her eyes sparkling from the dew on the other leaves. "Please! This is so boring!"

Nikki sighed, but otherwise didn't react. "I don't wanna go to the spring," she explained. "This is so much more peaceful! There are too many people down there."

"And there's too little here!"

"No."

Cheryl's face screwed up, her pout becoming an angry frown. "Fine! I'll go there on my own!" Cheryl stomped off, the stomps hearable.

"Cheryl…" Nikki called, regretting her stubbornness. Her twin stopped, turning back and glaring at her.

"Are you coming with?"

"Yes…?"

Cheryl smiled, uncrossing her arms. "C'mon, then!" She cheerfully ran off and out of the clearing.

Nikki sighed and stood up reluctantly. Sighing again, Nikki followed her sister to the spring.

Once there, Nikki saw Cheryl was already playing in the cold natural water.

Nikki was never a fan of swimming. Actually, she hated getting wet. She always ended up half-drowning when she did, giving her a fear of water.

And it was also one of her least favorite drinks.

She chose a dry rock to sit on as she watched her sister splash. Cheryl made sure to keep glancing at Nikki, making sure she was actually there and not some form of illusion.

Suddenly, a dark idea popped into Cheryl's mind as she swam to a deeper zone.

Nikki looked up, no longer seeing Cheryl. Eh, she probably just swan around the spring. However, after a few minutes of no Cheryl, Nikki began to worry.

Then, there was a splash and Cheryl surfaced from the water, panting heavily. "Nikki!" she cried fearfully, falling back into the water.

"Cheryl?" Nikki said, shooting up. Her sister didn't surface, increasing Nikki's worry. Nicole didn't know what to do. Should she run and get their parents or go in after Cheryl?

"NIKKI!"

After that gasp, Nikki forced herself off the rock and into the water. Doggy paddling, she swam to the area Cheryl had been.

Nikki hoped it wasn't a monster. And that the monster wouldn't drown her.

Cheryl popped up again, only she was grinning widely. "Got you!"

Nikki gaped, a bit of water entering her mouth. "Cheryl!" she gasped, spitting the water in her laughing sister's face.

Cheryl wiped the water from her eyes, swimming up to her sister. "It's not that bad, is it?"

"YES!"

Cheryl shrugged, falling back into the water.

Nikki's frown deepened. Huffing lightly, she paddled back to the rocks.

However, something caught her eye.

Pulling herself up, Nikki walked over the rocks, taking care to not slip.

There was something green and glowing in the morning haze.

"Nikki?" Cheryl called, popping out of the water. She saw her sister staring at something, but she couldn't quite see anything other then a few 'vines'.

Nikki didn't hear her sister as she approached the glowing green thing, touching it. It was like water in air, rippling at her touch.

Then, a green blob reached out, grabbing Nikki by her wrists. She screame at the top of her lungs.

"NIKKI!" Cheryl swam Olympic speeds. Climbing up the rocks just as fast, she saw her sister's shoes sticking out of a shrinking green portal.

The tomboy grabbed the shoes, pulling. "I've got you," Cheryl promised. With one final tug, Cheryl got her sister out of the green thing just as it vanished into thin air.

Nikki was completely dry, her hair frizzled as if it had been in strict humidity. Nikki blinked a few times before realizing she was looking at Cheryl. One thing popped into the girl's mind.

"Wanna go for a swim?"

**-Three and a half years later-**

"We could've had it a-all!" four kids sang in the back of a van, hopping in their seats from the music's beat. "Rolling in the de-ep! You had my heart inside of your hand, and you played- cha played it- cha played it to the beat!"

The four kids burst out laughing.

"Jack," Nikki laughed, "you're as tone death as a frog!"

Jack took a fake bow, closing his eyes dramatically. "Why, thank you! You are as tone death as a fish, too!"

"A frog isn't a fish, stupid!" Tara laughed, slapping the boy on the back of his head. "A frog is a reptile!"

"You're wrong there," Nikki said, retaining her giggles. "A frog is an amphibian."

She got confused looks from her two friends.

Cheryl laughed. "Didn't we just cover that in school?"

"School?" Nikki's mom laughed, looking around at the kids. Their dad was driving. "What on Earth is this school?"

"That's right!" Jack yelled, slamming his hand on the back of Nikki's mom's seat. "That was our last day! NO MORE SCHOOL!"

"SHHH!" Nikki and Cheryl yelled, hearing the song that just turned on. They both grinned slyly as the chorus started playing.

"You show the lights that stun me! Turn to sto-o-one! You shine it when I'm alone! And so I'll tell myself that I'll be stro-o-ong, and dreamin' when their gone!"

The adults rolled their eyes, the dad glancing away from the road for a second.

And it was a dark second.

Something hard rammed into the side of the car, tipping it over. The air bags in the front went off, making a loud BANG as they did.

Nikki found herself staring at the ground, not at all harmed. However, something hit dripped onto the back of her neck. There as another. And another, only this time it was faster. Nicole flipped her body over, daring herself to see the source of the red hot liquid.

"…Cheryl?"

Cheryl was suspended by her seat belt, which she had luckily chosen to wear that day. However, there was a big gash in the side of her head, blood freely flowing.

In the back, Jack was breathing heavily, luckily not taking any force of the blow. Tara did, though, and her left arm looked bent wrong.

"CHERYL!" Nikki yelled, standing up to see her bleeding sister. Her head bonked her sister's lightly, making some more blood gush out.

"Kids?" Nikki's mom gasped, her shoulder bleeding from a glass shard. Her husband was unconscious, but was otherwise just a bit bloody. All he had was a broken nose and a busted lip from the air bag, and probably a minor concussion from the hit to his head.

"Cheryl…" Nikki repeated, grabbing her own shirt. Nikki tore a perfect line out of it, not once wondering how she had done so. How did they do this in movies again?

Without another thought, Nikki wrapped the cloth around Cheryl's head tightly, hoping to prevent further bleeding.

Jack had barely heard any of the other voices, too sickened by the look of Tara. Was it worth it?

Deciding not, Jack just 'got' Tara out of her seat and into his lap, him ignoring the small shards of glass penetrating his skin.

"Tara, speak to me," he urged, moving her face so that, if her eyes were open, they'd be looking into his. Tara didn't respond, but the glass shards were being expelled from her skin. The same thing was happening to Jack, but he brushed it off as if it happened everyday.

Blood continued to drip on Nikki, which only made her worry increase. The cloth was pure red, blood freely dripping out of each thread. Not only that, but Nikki had noticed that her foot was stabbed with a large shard of glass, also bleeding. Then her leg was bent awkward…

"Cheryl!" Nikki cried, burring her head into her blood-stained shoulder.

The sirens of an ambulance were heard in the background,signaling help was on the way.

**-Couple days later-**

Tara was better. The doctors had called it a miracle. Honestly, they thought it would've taken weeks for her to be able to have a clear head.

Jack a some very small and unnoticeable stitches all over his skin, but was otherwise just as good.

Her mom would be released in a couple days with a fractured arm and a sprained ankle.

Her dad just had a minor concussion as well as a fractured nose, but that would be good within the next week.

Cheryl…

The light brown-head was unconscious on the hospital bed. Her right foot had been shattered by the glass blade. Most nerves in the foot were supposed to be dead, so that would put her on crutches for the rest of her life. Her right leg was broken just below her knee, further disabling her forever when she woke up.

If she woke up.

Cheryl's head gash had put her in a coma. Her body signs showed that the body was going to give up soon, and then there would be no hope of her ever awakening.

That would be when the doctors shut off the machines.

Currently, Nikki and her mom were at the foot of Cheryl's hospital bed. Her mom was on the verge of crying again, making Nikki want to do so, too. But she had to remain strong for the fear of her family. She had to remind them they still had a daughter.

Nikki's been having to fend for herself a bit. But it's okay; she didn't feel like eating anyway. Her appetite had gone down drastically since the incident.

The soft rise and fall of Cheryl's chest sped up a bit. The monitors sped up as well from lightly increased heart rate.

Her mom's eyes widened in fear. "I'm going to fetch a doctor!" With out another word, she ran out of the room, tears falling from her cheeks.

Nikki felt her tears surfacing. She silently cringed as she felt the warm salty liquid on her cheeks. However, she didn't wipe the tear away. Nikki let more stream down, all her sorrow and fear coming out in a burst.

"You can't die on me!" she yelled, pounding on the sheets beside her feet. "You can't! I… I new you, okay? I need your sarcasm, your feistiness, your boyish looks… Don't you dare die on me!"

She broke into a furious amount of tears. Gripping the sheets, she yanked them.

The room gained a blue hugh, small blue wisps taking up density as they floated around the room, condensing around Cheryl.

Blinking twice, and with her tears clearing, Nikki saw the blue wisps right in front of her eyes. Not only that, she saw her hands glowing a stunning rare blue. More shocked then afraid, she began to hyperventilate.

In return, the wisps quickly entered her sister. Cheryl's body glowed the same blue for a second before returning to normal. Her heart rate slowed, her breathing slowed, and her foot twitched.

Just then, the doctors entered with all these stabilizing equipment.

"Out!" one yelled, grabbing Nikki's now-normal-hand and pulling her out of the room. Her mom was outside, tears spilling.

Nikki was just there. Frozen. What had she done?

Fear struck Nikki as she thought about what it had to be. She was a meta-human! Those people who went insane and used their powers for evil! She... she would end up as an experiment to STAR Labs or DALV.

She plopped her butt on the white floor, tears brimming. Her sister was probably dying from her power and her power would land herself in a experiment tank for some crazy scientist. What could she do?

Wait... wasn't there this rule for meta-humans? Weren't they under some sort of protection?

Then again, the protection was given by the government and Nikki didn't trust those people...

A tear streamed down Nikki's face as her face began to burn up. She really could use a glass of water...

At that thought, a fountain behind her exploded, water flying everywhere. Nurses rushed over, making sure everyone was okay. Nikki just nodded, feeling the cool liquid between her fingers. It felt so right!

Within seconds, the water had been mopped up and the nurses had returned to their jobs.

Her mom's tears were just little droplets that flowed once in a while. Nikki herself was in an even denser mood. All there bad things were happening lately. Her sister dying, rotten powers developing, her sister dying, Jack and Tara healing too fast for her comfort, her sister dying… The worst part was her sister dying.

Nikki didn't care if she ended up an experiment. Her sister's life is all that mattered to her. She would give herself up to STAR, and they would spend hours on helping her sister. All she had to do was walk out those—

"Nicole?" her mother's voice rang.

Nikki glanced up, just noticing her mom's face right in hers. A doctor stood beside her, smiling widely.

"Yes?"

Her mom just smiled, taking Nikki's hand and pulling her up off the ground. She wrapped her arm around her shoulder and hugged, walking Nikki into the hospital room her sister was.

"'Sup, Sis?" a cheery voice spoke up. Cheryl was sitting up in her bed, a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. "Miss me?"

**-Weeks later-**

It was still summer, obviously, and Cheryl was doing better. Somehow, her leg and foot had healed in a way she would be able to use them freely in a few weeks. Her doctors had said it was a miracle. Some ha even run tests, seeing if she had gained a 'meteor power' in the crash.

But she was clean.

Currently, Nikki, Jack, Tara, and a handicapped Cheryl were in the backyard, drawing with some chalk. Despite the twin's mom's efforts, Cheryl refused to remain in the couch for weeks on end.

Nikki looked at her picture of a dog (but it looked more like a deformed giraffe) and smiled.

Jack glanced at her picture and smirked, raising an eyebrow. He didn't say anything, though, for his was three times worse.

Cheryl was the only person in the family with a little artistic talent. It didn't matter how much she despised the 'boringness of drawing,' as she put it, she was still decent at it. At least you could tell what her drawing was.

Nathan, one of Cheryl's friends, and Penelope, a family friend, we're also there. Those two had actual drawing talent, theirs looking like little Anime characters.

However, thoughts still brimmed in Nikki's mind. Cheryl knew about her power, since she had used it on her. But more kept coming. Just the other day Nikki woke up inside her bed. Inside her bed. A few days earlier, Nikki had floated out of her chair dung dinner.

It was a miracle her parents had chosen that night to eat out alone.

And, now, her hand just vanished.

"What was that? Where's your hand?" Jack asked, dropping the chalk.

Nikki put her still-invisible-hand behind her back and laughed nervously. "Nothing. I saw nothing, did you see anything?"

"No," Jack said. "What I saw was that you have no hand."

Nathan, Penelope, Cheryl, and Tara looked over at the future couple, all eyes filled with curiosity.

Nikki sighed, moving her invisible hand out from behind her back. It winked back to visibility, shocking everyone. "I, uh, can explain…"

"No. Way!" Tara yelled, rising to her feet. "You have super powers?"

Nikki rubbed the back of her neck, a small smile forming. "I wouldn't call them super… But, yeah. I've got powers…"

Jack and Tara glanced at each other, a silent conversation being made. They nodded, both walking over and standing in front f everyone.

Then, the two winked out of existence. Before anyone could say anything, they reappeared, but this time floating a few feet off the ground.

"Awesome!" Nathan yelled, punching his fists in the air. "I have unique friends for once!"

Cheryl and Penelope glared at Nathan.

Said boy blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, it's not like my other friends weren't already unique… I'm gonna shut up now…"

Nikki smiled at her friends like her. Her other friends and sister where there for her, she knew.

However, none of the kids were expecting a certain headmistress to knock on their doors that night, inviting them to a school for Halfas.

* * *

**-Patricia-**

She was hot. That's the only way to describe how she was feeling. Hot, cranky, tired, and sad.

She looked at the doctor before her, not really hearing anything he was saying.

Patricia knew she was ill; she almost always felt ill. However, now it was major. Her head was pounding and sweat was pouring from it, blocking her vision.

She had woken up this way. Her bed had been soaked in sweat, a little drippy. Her clothes were damp. But they were her second outfit that day.

And the blue top with orange tank clearly showed she couldn't really see.

Patricia wasn't even aware when she was being walked to an ambulance and rushed to the hospital. In the back of her mind, Patty could hear them talking to her. However, she just felt like either yelling or sleeping.

The doctors rushed around the ambulance, getting sedatives and IV bags.

However, before they even put the sedative into her system, Patricia slipped into unconsciousness.

-Days later-

"I think she's awakening…" it was a faint whisper. Someone was talking to her, she knew. Patricia heard as people rushed around her. But she couldn't find the strength to open her eyes.

"What is it Mr. Masters wants us to do with her, anyway. She's as good as dead with the way she is," a new feminine voice said.

"Just put this funky green stuff in her and we get enough money for eight lifetimes." She heard the tapping of something hard against glass. There was an echo from the sound, making her stir more.

A groan escaped her lips as she cracked an eye open. She was met with a stunningly bright light. Instinctively closing her eyes, she tried to move her hand up.

However, something was holding it back. With caution, Patty rubbed her hands back and forth, feeling a rough touch.

Something was restraining her. She tried to sit up, but the same material was holding her neck in place.

"She's awake… Hurry, just wham the stuff in her!" the female voice cried.

"Relax, she can't do anything about it, anyway. Vlad said these were full-proof against meta-humans. So, unless she's an alien, she can't do anything."

"Hurry it anyway! I don't want to be here any longer. There's something seriously wrong with Masters… I knew I shouldn't've quit STAR Labs!"

"Fine," the male voice calmed. Suddenly, something sharp was injected into Patricia's right vein in her elbow.

"Great, let's get out of here, now! That's probably some illegal testing and I don't want to be anymore involved!" the girl's voice half-screeched.

Faintly, Pat heard a door closing.

However, that was lost to the searing pain throughout her body. Whatever they had injected her with was more burning then her sickness.

She felt then liquid flowing rapidly through her veins. It burned into her DNA. She swore she was going to die, if she hadn't already.

Then, it stopped. The pain and burning ceased, only leaving a faint stinging in place.

"Shhh…" a new voice said. Only it was kind and caring. "I'm going to get you out of here… Trust me."

Keeping her eyes closed, Patricia let a pair of gloved hands move at super fast speeds for freeing her. She let them pick her up.

"Okay, what I'm going to do is going to give you a was rush. Ready?"

Patricia gave a small nod. She couldn't find the strength to speak, yet…

"Here I go…"

Patricia felt as the air around her grew hot, but she remained unaffected. She could feel as other things became jumbled up around and inside her. It was like she was moving super fast through an object… Was that even possible?

"Okay," the voice echoed. "I'm going to stop. Just… be ready…" And it stopped.

Everything suddenly flew to its rightful place, meaning she had a massive headache now.

"Can you open your eyes?"

Patricia responded by doing so, seeing a masked and red-headed boy holding her. "W—" she tried to speak, but ended up coughing.

"What?"

"Who… are…" she couldn't finish, for she coughed some more.

The kid gave a small laugh. "Name's Kid Flash. Fastest kid alive."

Patricia glanced up, a grateful look on her face. "Thanks for… saving me…"

"No problem. That's why heroes do, right?"

"How did you know about me?" Patricia asked, standing up and out of Kid Flash's arms.

"Word got around that DALV was doing some knew experiment. As always, us heroes wanted to stop it. But me, being the fastest kid alive, got here first."

"Thanks…" she choked, brushing her hair out of her face. She felt good… better then ever, actually…

"Now, I know someone who deals with people like you. You'll like her. She goes by 'Mrs. Herbelle' and teaches a school for people like you… or what I think you are…"

Patricia nodded sharply, ignoring the throb in her head as she did so. "Let's go."

* * *

**That's that. Oh, Kid Flash. He becomes important. Sorry, he's one of my favorite characters! And the cutest. But with Ari's vision, which she didn't tell them about, and Patty knowing him… Yes, it shall be important. And I will keep it KF/J. I can't deny that couple anymore!**

**Oh, and I give you permission to cyberslam me with reviews and complains. I know I got rid of Ari, but I have a sneaky idea for season two! Yes yes yes… very sneaky! So, go ahead and yell. **

**Here's another note… I am leaving to visit my grandparents in another state (like I'd tell you which) and won't have computer access for possibly a week and a half. If I get lucky, I might be able to have access at their house. So, that will be no updates on ALL stories then. And I can't read stories then! DX **

**Another thing… The second week in August I have my dance camp, which means I will also be very busy then. I may or may not be able to even TYPE my stories, much less, post them. ): **

**Lastly… Shoot, I forgot. NO! Here it is… REVIEW! XD **


	5. Leo, Taylor, & Fwenas

**Hello peeps! … Don't yell at me! Wait until you get to the bottom! **

**Special guests in this chapter! **

**Leo and Taylor belong to (can you guess?) PRENN! If you don't know who she is, she's famous on DP FF for her story, What Happens Next? And the Daddy's Little Heroes/Advengers. **

**Caliga belongs to Clear as Mist and shall be returning. **

* * *

It thundered outside the simple window, startling everyone in the house. The rain began to land harshly on the window of Leo's room, making the boy pull the covers over his head.

Leo, although he was extremely tired, got out of bed to stare out the window. He couldn't see what was outside because the clouds blocked all possible light from the moon and stars.

The rain continued to splatter on the glass, making lots of noise. Leo found himself enjoying the sound of the rain, his eyes slowly dropping.

A low growl took place from outside the room, making Leo snap his almost closed eyes open. Leo did the sensible thing, looking all around the outside from his window and even the inside.

There was nothing there, allowing Leo to slightly relax. However, another, deeper growl took place, followed by a sharp bark and a howl.

Now, seeing as Leo was way into the paranormal, Leo grabbed a rain coat and flashlight. Tiptoeing so he didn't wake his siblings, Leo walked down stairs to the front door.

There was a sharp sequel of barks, making Leo yelp and jump away from the door knob.

"Leo? What are you doing?" came a voice from the stairs. Leo shot around, seeing his twin sister Taylor.

"I heard something," he explained, slowly walking back to the door. "There's something outside."

"Then what are you standing around there for? Go check it out!" Taylor dared, sitting in her right hip.

"That's what I was doing before you interrupted me, genius!" Leo said, touching the door knob. There was another growl, this one more menacing then the last.

Taylor shifted her position, but flipped her hair lightly and walked over to the door. "Stop being such a sour puss," she stated, slowly turning the door knob. As she did, the growl slowly got louder and deeper, as if daring the darer to follow through.

Then, she thrust open the door, a huge gust of wind shooting inside as she did so. Her and Leo were thrust back, slamming into a hard wall.

Something came in through the doorway. Four legs, two glowing red eyes, sharp teeth, and claws. It was black sleeked, no fur visible. It was baring its teeth, growling at the pair.

"What is that thing?" Taylor asked, despite the pain in her gut yelling at her to run.

"I don't know, but I want to find out!" Leo answered back, shifting into his ghostly form.

The animal growled more at Leo, leaning into a pouncing position. Leo rolled away, just as the animal launched itself for the kill.

Taylor glared, doing her best to rise to a combat position. Her hair was whipping in the harsh gust coming from the door, blinding her.

Leo formed an ecto-blast in his hand, ready to fire at the first sign of attack. The animal stopped, relaxing from it's attack, eyes on the ball of ectoplasm. Leo moved it from side to side, watching as the animal's eyes followed it.

As an experiment, Leo put out the ball of ectoplasm, waiting to see what the creature would do.

It got right back into fighting position, growling deeply at Leo.

Leo instantly lit another ball of ectoplasm, the animal being hypnotized. He moved around the room, slowly sliding to the door. Closing it, the harsh gust in the house stopped, letting Taylor moved her soaked hair out of her face.

She gave a yelp, seeing the animal four feet from her brother.

It was a wonder why no one from upstairs had heard any of this.

Leo bent down, tossing the ball of ectoplasm from hand to hand. The creature followed it, completely mesmerized. It slowly approached Leo, eyes never, ever leaving the ball.

Leo tossed the ball of ectoplasm to the animal, which caught it in its mouth, swallowing the purity.

The animal licked its lips, turning back to Leo. Suddenly, the animal sat, a long tail forming. It began to wiggle, actually making the animal look kinda cute.

"What's going on down there?" Cecelia's voice rang from another room, having just now heard the noise.

The animal's form shifted, taking the form of a boxer.

"Nothing, Mom," Leo yelled, moving to pet the 'dog's' fur. It moved its head into Leo's hand, letting Leo touch it.

"So cute!" Taylor squealed, jogging up to the animal. It growled at her, making her move back.

"It's okay, she's my sister," Leo told it, getting a bit attached to this paranormal creature. "Are you an alien? A ghost? An experiment that escaped the government?" he asked, although the animal couldn't talk.

The animal's eyes looked into Leo's, something talking to him in the back of his mind.

"I'm a… shape… shifter in your language," the voice said.

Leo jumped back, very startled by the voice. The 'dog' started laughing, actually laughing.

Taylor just stared, very confused. The 'dog' turned to her, grinning. "I respect relatives of Thing-That-Is-Unique," he described, turning back to Leo. "I am Jorakki, one of the last living… animal shape shifters." It's lips moved while it spoke, officially creeping out the two teenagers.

"Well… Jorakki… I'm Leo," Leo introduced, squeezing his wet clothes to dry them off. "That's my twin sister, Taylor. Uh… Why…?"

Jorakki's form shifted again, this time into the form of a small tiger cub. "Like the tiger needs meat, we need ectoplasm. Most of us are predators, attacking sources that contain it. You, Leo, are unique."

"Just out of curiosity… how old are you? You seem wise," Taylor asked no longer afraid of the creature.

"Eight months in human time, two weeks in mine. We live thousands of years, so we age much slower," he described, unaware to the twin's ever growing confusion.

Leo decided it was best not to ask, though he was quite curious to Jorakki's biology, but not enough to harm his new friend.

"So… Um… I guess you should meet my parents?" Leo asked, approaching the tiger cup.

"No, the less who know of me the better," he instantly replied, turning into a shitzu. "But they can see my in this form," he added, smiling.

Leo took a deep breath, picking up the small 'dog.'

"I can walk, you know," Jorakki said, jumping out of Leo's arms. "I may be a baby, but I'm no baby."

Again, Leo decided not to ask.

"Leo, maybe we shouldn't tell Mom and Dad about him," Taylor suddenly said, grabbing her brother's arm. "Would they let us keep him?"

"Keep me? I'm choosing to stay here."

Leo considered it for a moment, and realized his sister was right. "What should we do, then? We can't keep him hidden forever!" It was almost a shout, but his parents hadn't heard it, thankfully.

Taylor seemed to consider it for a second, then snapped her fingers with an idea. "Ivan! We could take him to Ivan. He would know what to do with Jojo here!"

"It's Jorakki, please. And, no. The more who know about me the worse it is."

"Why?" Leo asked, looking at the shitzu by his feet.

Jorakki changed into a red fox, but remained glum. "Because there are–"

The house shook, the ceiling cracking.

"They're here!" Jorakki yelled surprisingly loudly. He took off to their parents' lab, yelling, "Follow me!"

The twins waisted no time in chasing after the small fox, diving into the green ghost portal after him. Taylor ended up grabbing Jorakki, squeezing him.

The portal slammed closed behind them, a blue cloaked figure suddenly appearing. Clockwork raised an eyebrow at the trio, his red eyes widening.

"Ah… So this is the path the timeline wishes to take," he mumbled, but turned away from the trio. "Follow me."

"Clockwork? Master of time and dimensional pathways?" Jorakki asked, wiggling out of Taylor's arms.

Clockwork didn't answer, and instead just opened up a portal to his lair. He lead the trio into it, meeting Ivan at a small table.

"Oof," Jorakki said, landing face-first on it.

Ivan jumped out of his chair, eyes on the animal. However, he relaxed back into his seat and smiled. "You have a Fwena," he stated, brushing the 'foxes' fur.

"Yeah, we do," Taylor said, pulling out a chair and moving to sit next to Ivan.

"What's going on down he– oh," a girl said, walking down the stair. Her hair was a dull black, eyes a white gray, and she looked to be around 17 years old. "I probably shouldn't be here," she mentioned, turning to head back up the stairs.

"Caliga, come meet my friends," Ivan suddenly said, turning to face the girl.

Caliga gave them a small smile and nod before vanished, leaving behind a grinning Clockwork and a slightly laughing Ivan.

"Don't mind her. She's Clockwork's assistant in another dimension," Ivan informed, continuing to pet Jorakki. "She's also mute."

For the third time within thirty minutes, the twins kept their questions to themselves.

"You guys should get this Fwena back home," Ivan spoke, lifting up the animal. "They are… in danger and are safest when they are at home and around others like them."

"I wouldn't have a problem doing that if I knew where his home is," Leo stressed. Although he was bonded with the endangered animal, he knew it would be best for it to go home.

"Ask it to take you," Ivan simply stated.

"That's it?" Leo asked, a bit surprised.

"I can't believe you never thought of just asking," Jorakki teased, standing up and walking out of Ivan's reach. He flipped off the table, turning into a griffin. Huh, who knew? "Get on," he said, dipping down so Leo could get on.

"Is Taylor coming or what?" Jorakki added, turning to the blushing girl.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Taylor said, moving on behind Leo.

"Clockwork, thanks for the heeeeeeeelp," Jorakki yelled, zooming off into a black vortex.

If only the two kids knew his home was another dimension.

-Line break-

"No, no, no, no, no! I won't do it!" Danny yelled, staring wide-eyed at the two girls before him.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease!" Vicky begged, holding out the tuxedo even more. "All you have to do is go ghost and–"

"No."

"Danny," Nikki said, putting an arm around his neck. "Do you want to be here all day? Or would you like to leave and get this over with?"

"Is there a third option? Because leaving now seems highly likely." He pointed behind him, about to leave the girls.

"Nuh-uh," Vicky's voice rang. "We could use a bunch of confusing words to confuse you… or you could just give in and PUT ON THIS DANG TUX!"

"… Give it here."

The two girls cheered, slapping hands together.

"Okay, Danny… here's what you do…"

-Line Break-

He's really hating himself now. He's in the boy's bathroom, staring at his reflection. Danny was still in human form, but had a tuxedo on. Sure, he wore them to many occasions… but the tux wasn't what Danny was hating.

It was what he had to do in the tuxedo.

Making sure no one was in the restroom, he shifted to his ghost form. Somehoe, the tuxedo remained on, just changing its colors to the opposite.

With a grunt, he hovered through a few walls and into the party area.

"Oh my gosh! You're Danny Phantom!" some preteen girl screamed, running up to him. She had a 'It's My Birthday!' hat on. His first one.

"Happy birthday," Danny wished, forming an ice crystal in his hand. He gave to to the girl, who was smiling so wide it might've fallen off her face.

Danny continued to float around, just invisibly. There were eight other parties going on, and he had to say hi and give them all a unique gift from him. Why did the girls want him to do this, anyway?

Sighing, Danny revealed himself to an eight-year-old, giving her a ball of ectoplasm, which had a special coating so it wouldn't explode on contact like most.

The girl hugged him, whispering a thank-you.

Danny nodded, vanishing.

He kept doing this, eventually being done just after ten o'clock. The place started to shut down, the last clerk locking up.

"No way," Danny breathed, flying up to the clerk. He was a middle-aged man, bald, and overweight. He looked like… "Mr. Lancer?"

The man made no response, locking a door behind him. Danny shook his head, not believing in what he had just seen.

-Line break-

It was bubbles. That's how Leo described it, passing by picture-showing, noisemaking, and moving bubbles of life.

"Each one represents a different dimension," Jorakki explained, taking high altitude.

"There're so many…" Taylor awed, reaching out to touch one of them.

"Don't touch them! No touchy!" Jorakki yelled, moving his wings so Taylor couldn't touch a green bubble.

"Why not?" Leo asked, very curious.

"Because if you touch a certain one, you get pulled into it," the shape shifter informed, diving down for a second. The two screamed, shocked by the change of direction. Jorakki just laughed.

"Was that necissary?" Taylor asked, gripping harder onto her twin's chest.

"I'm bringing you with me, aren't I?"

"…"

"That's what I thought." Again, Jorakki took another dive down, air blowing in their face.

"What's your dimension?" Leo asked, noticing the bubbles were starting to get a bit more spread apart. Two suddenly merged together, becoming a grayish color.

"Mine's at the bottom," Jorakki explained. "You know the 'Big Bang?'"

"The thing that scientist believe started the entire universe?"

"That's the one," he continued. "Well, it's wrong."

"What?" Leo and Taylor jinxed, their eyes widening.

"There was no explosion that created that universe. It was a collision between two universes, combining and colliding. You see, your's is one where there are humans, ghosts, and tossi. It's a triple combination of three separate dimensions, causing one whole universe to form. There are some out there with just humans. Plain, boring humans. And to top it off, all they do is fight each other. Peace arrangements don't lasts and I bet their World War III is coming soon! It's just–"

"Jorakki," Leo interrupted, "Back to the point, please."

The griffin cleared his throat. "Right. Well, my point is some dimensions have a very unique build. Mine is one of that, a place where it's just us and the Ghost Zone. The thing is, my race has the ability to travel throughout other dimensions, so we rarely spend any time in ours.

"We're being hunted by a group called the 'Karma Dancers.'"

Taylor scuffled a laugh.

"They think that we're too powerful and evolving too fast, which we kinda are. They hate the fact that most of us are predators, needing a way to survive. They don't even realize that they could feed us and we'd be bonded with them! Those idiots!"

"Jorakki."

"Right, sorry." He changed his angle slightly, so they were going at a soft pace downward. "In total, there are around 85,000 of us left."

"And you're going extinct?" Taylor asked. "That's a lot of animals."

"I'll have you know that there are over six billion humans in most universes, but only a few thousand of my kind in TOTAL!"

Taylor was silent.

"Exactly. People are killing us off and, well, we can't stop them."

"Can't you just do your dimension hopping and escape?" Leo asked.

"Not from what I've heard. I have yet to actually encounter one of the Karma hunters, but I've heard stories."

"Care to share?"

Jorakki seemed to nod. "The hunters are human-looking, but they have their own powers. Somehow, they prevent us from jumping anytime they're around. Mojo, one survivor I've met, said he couldn't even move. It was like all time was frozen and it was just him and his mind."

"How'd he escape?" Taylor asked, very interested in this tale.

"Someone attacked the hunter, preventing him from harming him. However, Mojo never met the person who saved him because he vanished. Well… that's what he told me, anyway."

"Sweet… Anything we can do to help?" Leo questioned, not wanting his friend to die.

Jorakki huffed, "Unless you have the ability to defy the time pausing thing and would put your life at risk, you can't do anything."

"You'd be surprised," Taylor stated. "We've been through a lot."

"Doesn't really matter," Jorakki denied. He stopped flying, a black bubble within feet of them. "That's odd…"

"What? Is something wrong?"

"This wasn't here before." Jorakki flew a bit closer, waiting for an image to appear in the bubble. However, none did.

"Is there something wrong with the bubble?" Taylor asked.

Jorakki nodded. "There's no image. It's like this dimension is blocked because of major dimension and time differences. It's as if the entire layout is…funked up."

The bubbled began to expand quickly, almost touching Jorakki. Thankfully, the griffin flew back. Unthankfully, the bubble sped up.

"Jorakki!" the two yelled, pulling on the feathers.

"I'm trying!"

However, the bubble burst into a huge expansion, swallowing the trio within a second.

-Line break-

As it happened, the man who resembled the ex-teacher of Danny's wasn't, in fact, the same person. Just someone who looked a lot like him.

Danny, currently in the lunch room besides his best buds, was poking his pasta with a fork.

"Dude, we just made you make the day of a few kids," Nikki said, thinking Danny was upset about yesterday.

"No… it's not that. I'm just mulling over Sakra," he honestly answered.

The table became silent, memory of the event from a month ago returning.

"She ended up stuck in our dimension for some reason. She thought is was Clockwork who pulled her there because of… Ariana, but I don't think so."

"So you think her device just unluckily broke when she entered our dimension, a place where our friend had the same power as some friend of hers?" Ben asked, taking a sip of soda. "I highly doubt that."

"That's because I don't think it's that, either," Danny stated, throwing his fork down. The others gave him confused looks, obviously curious. "I don't know. But Sakra seemed pretty upset her device wasn't working. It looked like she couldn't find out why, but it suddenly got fixed for her and Ariana when they left. What if something's messing with it?"

"Her device? That's her problem, though. Let her fix it," Jack said, trying to convince himself to believe his own words.

"That's not what I meant. What if someone's messing with our dimension?"

That raised eyebrows.

"What if something's wrong with it? Attracting outside forces that shouldn't be here? You've seen how complicated lives are here."

"I… I can't believe that," Mark stated, sliding his fork into his pizza. "That's scientifically impossible. Theoretically, dimensions are separate areas that can't be tampered with. Some could enter, but that would create another dimension where they didn't appear. For every X factor, there's a Y to balance it out. If there was nothing to balance it out, the dimension would fade into nothing more then a whisk."

"Can you translate that into English?" Tara begged, not having understood a single word.

"Danny's wrong."

"Oh."

"But what if science is wrong?" Danny suddenly challenged. "It was wrong about Earth being flat. It was wrong about the sun orbiting the Earth. Science can't explain what whales sing about. What if a universe is like a whale?"

Mark leaned back in his seat, considering what Danny said. It may be valid… and the science didn't have enough proof or evidence to be 100% true. As Mark had said, it was just theoretical.

"How many different things have happened in our universe? There's the Ghost Zone, which is big in and of itself, plenty of my adventures, which I don't care to elaborate on, the MoG dude, and what about the other heroes? What if they've all been through some whacky dimension-twisting thing?" he challenged, his voice slowly rising. "For all we know, there could be a million more of these travels per hero. What if a version of Sakra's friends live in our dimension? How many adventures can they go through without changing too much?"

"You know what, we're asking questions that we'll probably never get answered," Nikki stated, rising from the table and grabbing her plate. "I'm done with this. Anyone else want to hit the mall before tomorrow?"

"Nikki," Vicky lightly hissed, "sit down."

Nikki did so, more out of her curiosity then Veronica's scariness.

"Although Nikki has a point, it doesn't stop us from wondering," Mark put in.

"Look," Ben interrupted, throwing his fork down. "I haven understood half this conversation. I'm positive Tara and Jack haven't, either. Can we please speak in English?"

"Okay," Vicky stated, turning to face the three 'dumbies.' "We think our entire world is messed up but don't know why or how to fix it. English enough for ya?"

"Yes."

Vicky rolled her eyes, putting some of her pasta in her mouth.

They rest of the table snickered, purely amused.

"Well, as long as I'm not dying I hardly care," Tara stated surely, grabbing her plate and standing up. "I've got to hit the skating rink down town. Buy one ticket get one free!"

The group watched as Tara left, handing her plate to a lunch lady.

"Well… I'm bored," Jack said, scooting a bit closer to Nikki.

"No kidding. I actually wouldn't mind a ghost attack," Danny mentioned.

"Don't jinx us!" Mark all but yelled, not really wanting to have to face off against a new villain.

Danny shrugged, brushing it off.

Just then, a black vortex, looking oddly similar to the one Sakra fell from, opened up. A huge, golden griffin fell through, two teens riding on its back. It crashed on top of Danny's table, groaning lightly.

"Remind me to take a different path home next time," the griffin said.

"What hit me?" the girl asked, rubbing her head. "I feel like I've been hit by a bus!"

"You?" the boy argued, glaring at the girl. "I feel like it went through Vortex's wrath for making fun of his tail…"

The trio then jolted up at once, noticing their surroundings. They seemed shocked, eyeing each person.

"Well… this is a surprise," the griffin muttered, dumping the two teens off his back and standing up. "There's no blackness."

The lunch room remained silent, something that rarely happened. Well, excluding Sakra.

"I can't believe we just… got…" the boy never finished, locking eyes with Danny.

"Here the heck are we?" the girl asked, then also found Danny. "…Leo, did we end up in the past somehow?"

Leo looked around the room, refusing to meet Danny's gaze. "I…uh… am not sure…?" he slowly tried. "I think Dad would've told us about this. I don't even see… Cecelia, Sam, or Tucker here…"

The lunch room was silent, everyone's eyes on the odd pair.

"Not this again!" Mark grumbled.

Danny just stared at the pair, very, very confused. "Who are you guys?"

The griffin looked to him, tilting his head. Then, he shifted into another form, one of a dog. "I am Jorakki. Here is my bonded bud, Leo, and his twin, Taylor."

"'Sup?" Taylor asked, waving her hand. "Out of all our adventures, this is, by far, the weirdest. Where are we?"

"An alternate universe," Jorakki answered, jumping off the edge of the table. He began to stroll around the cafeteria. "A very odd one at that. It seems… this one is crowded with unique people like you, Leo."

"Halfas?" Leo asked. "I thought it was just Dad, Plasmius, and I." Once again, he looked at Danny, as if knowing something.

And, Danny being to clueless to add the obvious clues, couldn't see it.

"This is certainly… interesting," Danny muttered, rising from the table. He transformed, not surprising anyone.

"You're tellin' me," Taylor put in. "We just wanted to take Jorakki to his home, but your universe swallowed us whole!" As if realizing what she just said, she stuck out her tongue. "Grosssssss."

"I just… can't believe this," Leo said, examining Danny. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen…?" Danny was feeling very, very unsure about this.

"Sixteen…" Leo repeated. "I am officially creeped out, yet I want to find out all I can about this dimension!"

"Don't mind Leo," Taylor mentioned, pushing him away. "He's a freak when it comes to paranormal things."

"Am not!"

Taylor swung around, meeting Leo's glare, fully returning it with a smirk. "You spent half the night the other night looking up pictures of 'real' aliens! Aliens don't exist!"

Danny tapped Taylor on the shoulder, getting her attention. "Actually, they do in this universe. And, so you know, most have super powers."

"AH HA!" Leo cried, pointing a finger at a sheepish Taylor. "I told you so! I told you sooooo! Hahahahahaha!"

Taylor shook of her embarrassment, turning to Danny. "Again, don't mind him. Just because aliens exist here, they don't where I come from," she whispered the last part, making Danny laugh.

Ruining the moment, Mr. Showerhower walked into the room, looking a bit upset. "What is the… HOLY CRAP!" His eyes landed on Jorakki, him running up to the pacing dog. "A Fwena! I thought… never mind."

"You know of my kind?" Jorakki asked, looking confused.

"Know of them? KENARA, come on in here!" A pink –like, actually pink– poodle came running into the room, appearing out of a small and controlled black vortex. "I am bonded with one!"

The room was still silent, only now, Leo, Taylor, and Danny weren't talking, all eyes on the two animals in the center.

"This is… odd," the pink poodle muttered. "I can't believe another one found this universe… That means…"

"The hunters can find it, too," Jorakki finished. "So, your name's Kenara?"

"You name's Jorakki."

Jorakki laughed lightly. "True, mine is. I just did not expect to meet another one until I landed in our universe."

Kenara huffed, her fluffy pink ears flipped. "You're telling me. I was going to mine, but ended up in this one instead. Showy over there found me, saved me, and was awesome. I see you're bonded with a teenager Halfa. I expected more from one of my kind."

Jorakki's ears dropped, feeling ashamed. "I… I… It was nothing much."

Kenara sneered. "We do not bring people below adultery into our fight. It's the first thing all Fwena's learn. This… Leo is not to be involved."

"Not so fast!" Leo yelled, running up to the two dogs. "I've been through so much in my life along with Taylor! We are more then capable of being involved in this fight with the hunters!"

Kenara's head shot towards Leo, then flew back to Jorakki. Let me tell you, she looked very vicious as a pink poodle. "Not only have you bonded with a mere teenager, you've told them of our problem? No. I am highly disappointed in you, Jorakki. None of our newborns are even this foolish."

"Excuse me?" Nikki yelled, kinda upset. "You're talking about some kind of war? You've come to the right place! Let's do this!"

At that, Patricia, Mark, and Nikki stood up, shifting into their ghostly personnel. Taylor's jaw dropped, Leo just stared.

"Why does everyone have ghost powers but me?" Taylor muttered.

Kenara rolled her eyes at Team Phantom's actions. "No matter how powerful, people below adultery are prohibited from assisting."

"Who makes these stupid rules?" Danny asked, flying up with his arms crossed. Under no circumstances –none at all– was he going to let things like this happen.

Kenara smirked at Danny, shifting into her true form –a slick, warm pink creature. "I do. And, for your own protection, as for everyone else's, you are forbidden from assisting."

"Can't you change the rules?" Danny whined. "We are amazing. I've been through much alone, then I went through more here at Maybrid's. You cannot deny the fact we would be helpful. Seriously, how powerful are these jerks hunting you guys?"

Kenara stiffened. "You want to know how powerful?" People in the cafeteria nodded, most students amazed at the spat before them. Ever since Phantom joined, this place had never been boring.

"You honest to god want to know how powerful these people are? All right, then. I'll tell you.

"You know of alternate realities? Like universes? Okay, well imagine one where everything was reversed. Think of one where you –Phantom– are evil."

Danny tensed, suddenly very afraid. Hadn't he changed that future?

"Think of one where all good is evil, and all evil was good. There would be some pretty damn powerful evil, wouldn't there?" She was met with nods. "Okay, then picture four other universes like that –only ones with each unique race. The Tossi–" Leo and Taylor stiffened, "–Dark Phantom, Trigon, Pariah, all the worst villains in history and now evil heroes in one universe, ruling over their own domain. Now, let's say a group of heroes went into that universe, taking the villains down one. By. One."

"Isn't that a good thing, though?" Patricia asked, wondering where this was going.

Kenara growled. "Listen. As I was saying before you interrupted, the heroes took the group of villains down. Their partners –us, the Fwena's, who were very common at the time– risked our skin to help them. However…" She paused, something getting caught in her throat. "However, the heroes weren't heroes. Well, anymore. They loved the fight so much, deciding to keep up with it."

"So they became the bad guys," Danny muttered.

"Yes, they did. My kind tried to take them down, but half our race was eliminated in the process.

"The ex-heroes are now seeking to concur all worlds, becoming ultimate masters. However, because each hero was once bound to a Fwena, they cannot move past a certain line in dimension concurring, being forced to retreat back to only a few dimensions.

"But… They soon found out that for every Fwena they eliminate, they get that much closer to eliminating the boundary."

Jorakki looked so saddened. "And you were there, weren't you?" he asked, having never heard the story in such detail, even if it wasn't much.

Kenara looked at the ground, lifting her head to stare out a window. "Yes, I was. Bonded with Phantom, actually," she looked toward Danny, looking sad. "Although future is not carved in stone, somethings can still happen."

Danny felt a pile of fear rise up in his chest, all of it bubbling to be let out in one, horrified screech.

"However, you are safe in this timeline," Kenara reassured, knowing this was greatly troubling her second favorite Halfa. Showy (Mr. Showenhower) was her first.

Danny sighed with relief, his friends giving him concerned –and curious– looks.

"My point is you are forbidden from assisting us in anyway, shape, or form," Kenara continued, glaring at the Halfas. "And nothing will change that." Then, she turned to Jorakki, growling lightly. "Unbind yourself," she ordered.

"What?" Jorakki yelled, jumping a bit back. Unbind himself? She wanted him to unbind himself? "W-why?"

Leo was surprised to see this. Jorakki had always seemed so… professional. Here, he looked like a frightened little kid.

"Because you directly disobeyed the rules!" Kenara sneared. "And once you're done, I want you out of this universe."

"WHAT?" Leo and Taylor jinxed, running up to the animals. "But he's our only way home!" Leo continued, looking desperate. "I-we-I-… We can't stay here!"

"Mom would kill us!" Taylor continued, knowing they were probably already dead meat when they got home. Front foyer was a mess and they left without as much as a note.

"Then I'll drop you off once you've learned it," Kenara stated wisely, nodding in their direction. "You said the universe expanded to pull you in, correct?"

"Yes, but–" Leo tried, but was interrupted.

"Then you are here for a reason," she stated. "A while ago, Sakra the Hedgie had been pulled in from her world with the demigods. She was pulled in to take a stray power in for training. You have to find out why you're here."

Taylor groaned; Leo just blinked, turning to Jorakki. "And what did she mean by 'unbind' yourself?"

Jorakki just looked down, looking oddly like a sweet puppy. "This," he stated. Then, Leo's body glowed black, then cooled down to a hot white.

It was a… funny feeling. Kinda like how you drop something you care about, but don't want it enough to pick back up. Suddenly, it turned into a burning pain. Leo screamed, not knowing that Jorakki was gritting his teeth, going through the same amount of pain.

Then, it just stopped. And…it felt like something Leo loved was gone.

Jorakki just looked up at Leo, muttering something along the lines of an apology. With that said, Jorakki vanished into a black vortex, it closing right after he was gone.

"Better," Kenara stated with a sigh. "Now," she turned to Team Phantom, also facing a teared up Leo and confused Taylor, "I believe we have to talk."

* * *

**Okay, now you can yell. (People scream their heads off) Now that you're done (hopefully) I can tell you my reasons. **

**1) Dance. I have eight routines to learn and memorize before school starts, so be quiet. **

**2) School. I am entering Pre-AP LA (better grammar for stories) and need to read Call of the Wild and answer many questions on it. So far, I am only on the third chapter. **

**Okay, those are my reasons. Sorry it was so short and I left it at a cliffhanger, but it's actually getting to the plot of this season! **

**One more thing: I am going on hiatus until I get everything done. That said, PCE! :D**


End file.
